


Business Trip

by locke_cole



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 54,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locke_cole/pseuds/locke_cole
Summary: Your job as a successful employee of JYP Inc. leads you into a life full of business intrigue, trips to foreign lands, and of course, intimate experiences with various female members of the k-pop world. A second person multi-chapter story that started out as a oneshot but has since grown into a full on story. Mostly PWP, but some added plot as the chapters go on.Originally written for another fanfic site, but consolidated here one chapter per week until I'm caught up. I'll be adding new chapters to both platforms, so don't worry about missing out.





	1. Chapter 1

Business Trip, Pt. 1

 

You usually consider yourself a gentleman, but even you can’t help but admire the graceful curve of her backside as Hirai Momo throws herself into the back seat of the taxi cab, letting out a grunt of equal parts frustration and fatigue as she does so.

 

You get in the backseat after her as she leans forward and tells the driver, in less-than-fluent Japanese, the address of your hotel. She struggles through remembering the Japanese words for the street address, but once she is confident the driver knows where to go, she throws herself back into the seat and sighs.

 

“God, it’s finally over. That last meeting took forever,” she sighs, referring to the last meeting of the exhausting three day business trip to Tokyo that your company sent you to, “I could barely understand half of what they were saying.”

 

“Yeah, what was the boss thinking sending someone who was born and raised in Japan on this trip?” you say sarcastically.

 

Momo responds by turning to you with a look of disgust, before sticking her tongue out at you and pulling down her right eyelid with a finger.

 

“Like I said, I moved to Korea when I was eighteen and I’ve rarely spoken or read Japanese since. And besides, it was their official translator’s job to do the translating,” she said, referring to the young translator who was present at the meetings, “Too bad her translating skills didn’t match her enthusiasm.”

 

“She was cute, though,” you say with a suggestive smile, “What was her name again?”

 

“Minatozaki Sana,” Momo replies, adding a look of disapproval.

 

“What?” You reply, feigning innocence. You loved teasing her, because of how cute she looked when she was annoyed.

 

“You’re always looking for company girls to seduce,” Momo says with a tone of disapproval that matched her look, “as if fucking one of them wasn’t enough.”

 

You smile slyly at her reply and look out the window to watch the bright lights of downtown Tokyo pass you by.

 

“Too bad my flight is so early tomorrow, otherwise I’d love to explore the city a bit more.”

 

“Yeah, have fun on that fifteen hour flight, loser,” Momo says as she turns to you with a smile, “I’ll be having fun chilling around Tokyo while you’re back at the office working on our debriefing report!”

 

Momo had planned ahead and requested a week of vacation following the business trip. She’d be staying in Tokyo while you had an 8:00am flight back home tomorrow morning.

 

You let out a sigh.

 

“Well, at least we have time for one last dinner here before I head back.”

 

“True. But I told the driver to take us back to the hotel so we can change into something more comfortable before we head to dinner.”

 

“Good idea.”

 

“Plus it’ll give you enough time to fuck me.”

 

 

You’d been working together for a couple of years now, but your physical relationship started about a year ago when you were both sent on a business trip to New York. An innocent dinner at an Italian restaurant led to a bottle of wine back at her hotel room, and before you knew it clothes were on the floor and tongues were in mouths. You’d been friends – and strictly friends – with benefits ever since, and while the booty calls came about once a week since, you both especially enjoyed fucking while on business.

 

You wasted no time in getting right down to the deed as soon as you both got to her hotel room – it was always her hotel room, not yours – although you couldn’t help but start a hot and heavy makeout session in the elevator up to her fifteenth floor suite. Five minutes after entering the room and you were both fucking.

 

You savored the sight in front of you as you fucked Momo from behind, her slim, fit body rocking back and forth on her hands and knees on the edge of the bed as you stood beside it, your hands on her full hips, watching your cock disappear between her ass cheeks and into her wet pussy, again and again. She was naked except for her black heels, which she kept on because she knew you thought it was hot as hell to fuck a girl while her heels were still on.

 

A stream of moans and pleasurable gasps flowed from her mouth, and she throws her head back after one particularly deep thrust, sending blonde hair flying. You take the opportunity to reach forward and grab a rough ponytail of hair before pulling it slightly backward in time with your thrusts – she loved it when you pulled her hair while you fucked.

 

“Yes! Fuck. Fuck you’re so deep. Keep fucking me like that!”

 

She often liked to be fucked hard, and while you both occasionally liked a lazy, slow fuck every now and then, not once would you describe any of your sessions as “making love.” Sex with Hirai Momo was almost always a raw outpouring of passion and lust. There was no time for feelings between the sheets with her.

 

You’d fuck her for the next twelve hours if you could, but you were rapidly reaching that point of no return; that moment in any fuck session when the pleasure of orgasm fought with the urge to prolong the moment. But you decide that it was time; she’d already cum twice, after all. It was your turn.

 

“I’m gonna cum, Momo,” you say, always the gentleman.

 

“Do it,” she replies almost instantly, “cum! Cum wherever you want,” she says, the words slurring together, “Just cum. Cum for me.”

 

She was on the pill, and the thought of burying yourself as deep as possible into her willing body as you came was tempting, but you had other ideas. As the point of no return quickly approached, you took a last few thrusts into her pussy, savoring the feeling of her tight wetness around you before finally, regretfully, pulling out.

 

Your hand finishes the deed Momo’s body started, and all it took was two strokes before you finally fall over the edge and start to cum. You send hot, white cum flying onto the young woman’s lower back and ass; each stream that hits her skin elicits a soft moan from her lips, and you can’t help but let out a soft gasp of your own as the pleasure radiating from your crotch overwhelms your senses. You watch as the hot liquid starts to flow down her body from her upraised cheeks.

 

You reach forward with your other hand and softly fondle a soft, firm ass cheek as the strength in Momo’s arms finally gives out and she buries her head into the bedsheets, breathing heavily. She hasn’t moved her lower body, however, continuing to give you a nice view of her upraised, cum-covered ass and the glistening, wet pussy beneath it, the pink of her lower lips still splayed open invitingly. Her juices, and yours, are bound by the rules of gravity and have begun to flow down her body.

 

Smiling to yourself, you give her a light smack on the ass before going to the washroom to retrieve a towel.

 

 

The next time you have her is a few hours later, almost immediately after returning to the hotel room following a quick dinner at a local izakaya. You’re sitting on the leather couch in her hotel room, captivated by the sight in front of you as Momo rides you, impaling herself over and over on your cock.

 

She had a body that most women could only dream of – fit, slim, well proportioned – a body that seemed like it was taken right out of an anime. Long legs led to well-toned abs and beautiful, firm breasts that were neither too large nor too small, but just right. It was a body that she had put many long hours of work into, although you wondered sometimes how she maintained her fitness level given her voracious appetite. A lot of girls had fit bods, though – few were beautiful. Momo was just that, with large eyes and a lovely, cute smile that looked torn straight out of the pages of a manga.

 

Currently those features were contorted in pleasure as she threw herself over and over against your crotch, her legs spread wide around your hips as she tried to get you as deep as she could inside her. Her arms are bracing herself against your shoulders, but she raises them and, after making sure your eyes were locked to hers, brings her hands to her roughly bouncing breasts, palming them and giving them a squeeze, each thrust and grind of her hips against yours creating that delicious friction between your bodies.

 

Satisfied that she has your full attention (and really, how could she not?), she raises her arms and tangles her fingers in her hair, keeping it tied up in a makeshift ponytail. Her breasts bounce invitingly as she continues to ride you, her arms staying where they are above her head.

 

She liked giving you a show.

 

You ask yourself in that moment if there were anything else in the world that could compare to that sight – an impossibly beautiful young woman with a ridiculously perfect body, arms raised above her head as she rode your cock. There is a lot to love about the sight; her bouncing breasts, her firm, strong thighs as they flex up and down with effort, and those wonderful large eyes of hers, half-lidded with pleasure as she struggles to keep her gaze locked on yours.

 

But it’s the small things that are just as appealing – the sharp, graceful curve of her jawline, the slim flare of her waist to her hips, the cute belly button between the outline of her sculpted abs – all of it comes together to create an image that is intoxicating, an image that pervades every part of your mind. You couldn’t imagine any way she could look hotter, more erotically alluring, more beautiful than she did at that moment. She is as close to perfection of the female form as it was possible to be.

 

The image is one thing, however – the feeling is another. Words fail to describe the feeling not only of tight, wet, soft silk wrapped around your cock, but also the feeling of her warm, sweat-misted skin as her thighs grind and crash against yours. You can feel her pussy tightening in pulses, and you know that this means she is close to cumming.

 

As if to confirm your thoughts she lets go of her hair, letting blonde hair fall gracefully around that long, graceful neck of hers. She leans forward, bracing her forearms on your shoulders as her hands find the back of your neck and steer your head forward for a kiss – a kiss that has little emotion or affection, but plenty of raw passion.

 

You rip your mouth from hers and dip your head to capture one of her bouncing breasts in your mouth, swirling your tongue around her hardened nipple. She lets out a loud moan in response as the thrusting of her hips quickens.

 

“Fuck! Fuck... I’m gonna.... I’m gonna... Ah!”

 

She has no time to finish her sentence as pleasure overtakes her body and she reaches her breaking point. Her hips slow their movement, taking two more thrusts against your hips before she stops altogether, her pussy clamping down hard on your cock as she does so. As she cums she presses your head tight to her heaving chest, burying you in her cleavage – you smile to yourself as you stick out your tongue and lick some of her sweat from her flushed skin. You raise your hands to her breasts, giving them a firm squeeze from each side, creating a delicious cleavage that you run your tongue between.

 

A few seconds, or a few minutes, or a few hours later – you couldn’t be sure, since you were more than content with licking the sweat from her chest – Momo finally releases your head from her chest and raises your chin before continuing the passionate kiss she started before she came.

 

It’s your turn now, and as you finish the kiss, you give her as devilish a smile as you can. It’s almost as if she’s reading your thoughts, and as she returns the smile with one of her own.

 

“Cum inside me,” her voice soft and barely above a whisper as the words any man yearns to hear spill from her lips, her tone strangely emotional and passionate.

 

You smile slyly. You know what she wants, but you didn’t feel like giving it to her – not yet. Not after she decided to trap you in her cleavage.

 

“Later. I wanna cum on your tits, first.”

 

Your hands move to her hips and slowly begin to move her off you. It elicits a groan of disapproval, but she finally relents and climbs off you. She gasps softly as your cock exits her body, and you both watch as her spread pussy lips drip some of her juices onto your glistening, rigid penis.

 

She gives you a look of feigned sadness – she really wanted you to be inside her when you came – but she resigns herself to what you wanted. Not that she minded when you came on her body, as you knew from experience.

 

With the grace of a dancer, she moves herself between your spread legs and wastes no time in grasping the base of your cock with her right hand. She takes a moment to brush her hair behind her ear, and, after ensuring you are looking at her, she takes your cock into her mouth.

 

It doesn’t take long before you come close to your own breaking point; you were already close when she was riding you, and the couple of seconds it took for your cock to go from her pussy to her mouth wasn’t exactly enough time to regain any major amount of stamina.

 

Added to this was the fact that Momo gave amazing head.

 

You watch as her head bounces up and down between your legs, her lips pressed tightly around your cock as her tongue caresses the underside of it, her mouth a cavern of wet tightness around you.

 

It doesn’t take long. In fact, you’re pretty sure all it took was five seconds.

 

“I’m gonna cum, Momo,” you say, although the effort to put a coherent sentence together took more effort than you’d care to admit.

 

You move your hands to her cheeks and lift her mouth off your cock – as regrettable as it was feeling her mouth leave you, it was time for the main event. Momo’s right hand has not left your cock, and she continues to stroke it, aiming the tip towards her breasts. She straightens up her back, giving you a full view of her naked chest.

 

“Cum for me, baby. Cum all over me.”

 

You’re not one to refuse such a request, and a second later your world goes completely white as you start to cum. Your eyes close involuntarily, but you force them open to watch streams of warm semen erupt from the tip of your cock to land on Momo’s chest. One stream hits the top of her left breast, the next her cleavage, and the third and others her upper abs. Your cum glistens in the warm bedroom light, creamy white against the pale smoothness of her soft skin.

 

You let the warm aftershocks of your orgasm wash over you as you lean back further onto the couch and the tension of the past half hour finally leaves your body, and Momo finally stops her up and down strokes on your cock. As you let out a deep breath you didn’t know you were holding, you watch as the beautiful young woman between your legs uses the slender fingers of her hand to capture a stream of warm semen that is tracing a path down her left breast.

 

As if she is sampling some exquisite delicacy, Momo brings the cum to her mouth and licks it off her finger.

 

She smiles devilishly at you, before sticking her tongue out playfully, the cute innocence of the gesture at odds with the otherwise erotic context of the situation. She rises and makes her way to the washroom to clean up, and as you admire the curve of her round ass as she walks away, your fondest wish is to stay in this city for a little longer – you glance at the room’s clock, and see that it is 1:21am, and you had to be at the airport in just a few hours.

 

Your gaze drifts to your messenger bag, and the laptop within it, discarded in a corner of the room since the second you both returned from your last meeting. An idea comes to mind.

 

 

The bed creaks softly rocks back and forth as, for the third time, you take your pleasure from Hirai Momo’s body. She is on her back on the bed, her legs spread widely as you thrust in and out of her willing body. You are on your knees and grasping both of her wrists and pulling them towards you as you thrust forward, giving her deep, hard strokes of your cock.

 

Your shaft is starting to get sore, this being the third session in under twelve hours, but the pleasure has not dissipated in the least; the vision of the naked, beautiful young woman as her body rocks back and forth on the bed eliminates any sort of fatigue from your body, your need and lust for pleasure giving you new energy. Your eyes are glued to her firm, round breasts as they are rocked with each thrust, bouncing seductively up and down as you continue to fuck.

 

A wordless, raw stream of pleasure flows from Momo’s throat, each thrust punctuating her moans. Eventually she gathers herself enough to put words together.

 

“Baby... fuck me deep... deeper... please...”

 

Her head falls to one side as she lets the pleasure overtake her following one particularly deep thrust into her body, her eyes shut as she lets another soft moan escape her lips. The past twelve hours has taken their toll on even her stamina, but it has done nothing to dull the pleasure radiating from between your bodies. She knows she has taken her pleasure the past two sessions; it was your turn to take yours.

 

You take a moment to savor the sight as her naked body rocks back and forth on the bed, the new Tokyo sunrise painting her body in tones of red and yellow, playing on the peaks of her bouncing breasts, the tones of her abs, and making the moist flesh between her legs glisten.

 

“Baby... please... cum inside me,” she says, the words more of a desperate plea than anything else, “please give it to me. Cum inside. Fill me.”

 

Her words are strangely emotional, a far cry from the raw, unbridled and often vulgar tone she often takes when you fuck, and it takes you by surprise. There is a pleading, a need in her eyes that is not often there.

 

You lean forward, taking her wrists and holding them above her head until you are leaning on your forearms and fucking her missionary style. She wraps her legs around you, as though accepting you into her body.

 

You didn’t think it were possible, but her voice grows even more arousing now, as her lips are next to your ear. The loud screams of lust from your earlier sessions are gone, replaced with soft, wordless moans of desire – but they are no less arousing, no less pleasurable to your ears.

 

If anything, they are even more enticing, and you slow down your thrusts slightly, increasing that delicious sensation of friction between the most intimate parts of your bodies, your rhythm matching the new, slower and softer pace she has established with her voice. You savor every entry, every exit, every movement of your shaft inside the body of the young woman beneath you.

 

“Baby, please... fill me. Fill me with your cum. I want it. Please... please cum inside me.”

 

It wasn’t the first time you’ve heard those words spill from her lips, and not even the first time in the last twelve hours, but there is something this time about her tone, about the pleading in her voice, that hits you in a way you weren’t expecting. Almost immediately a switch flips inside you, and you feel yourself tumbling towards the point of no return. You intentionally refrained from cumming inside her previously, wanting to tease her and enjoying making her beg for it, but now you saw no reason to keep from giving her what she wanted.

 

You quicken your pace slightly, driving yourself between her spread legs a little harder as you approach your orgasm. You raise your head until you are looking at her face to face, and you are struck by what you see – she has always been an attractive, gorgeous woman, but she is especially beautiful in that moment.

 

“ _Cum inside me_ ,” she repeats, her voice light and airy, and for a split second it is the only thing in existence that you are aware of - like music in a silent world.

 

The words mix with her beautiful face to create a heady mix you cannot fight, and as much as you want to stay in that moment forever, your world shatters like glass as the waves of pleasure finally overwhelm you.

 

You drive yourself as deep into her willing body as you can, and the sensations hit you all at once: the desire of wanting her to have all of it, the feeling of each spasm as your essence leaves your body and enters hers, the moan that escapes her throat as she feels you finally spill into her.

 

You bury your head into the crook between her shoulder and her neck, and you’re pretty sure an entire year has passed before you finally gather your senses.

 

“Mmmm,” she says, a wordless sound of contentment, “that was amazing.”

 

“Mmmm,” you repeat, still unable to form words of any coherent meaning.

 

“You have a plane to catch,” she says, and you feel her head turn to glance at the clock, “in an hour and twenty minutes.”

 

You pause, and a smile appears on your lips.

 

“Actually, my flight leaves in six days,” you say. You had taken the opportunity, while she was taking a nap earlier, to reschedule your flight.

 

You feel her cheeks move against yours, and you know she is smiling as she realizes what you’ve done. She giggles softly to herself, before remembering the fact that as friends, you teased each other relentlessly. She lets out an exaggerated sigh.

 

“I knew you’d fall in love with me eventually. Well, I hate to break it to you loser, but all this fucking is strictly a business transaction, no feelings involved.”

 

You raise your head, and you are struck for a moment as you lock eyes with her – the afterglow of sex has given her cheeks a soft red glow, and you realize at that moment that she has never been more beautiful. Perhaps it is just the novelty of the situation that makes her so attractive; maybe it is because you have just had sex in a city you have never been before, on the other side of the planet. Perhaps it is because you are still inside her, and the proof of your coupling is still staining your bodies, gluing you together physically, if not emotionally. Whatever it is, there is only one word that can describe her face in that moment: _beautiful_.

 

For a moment, you forget that she is merely a friend; for a moment, you wonder if perhaps she could one day be more. For a moment, just a split second, you entertain the notion of falling in love with her.

 

But you would never tell her that. You’re more than happy with your current relationship – if fate should find you becoming more than that, then great – but if it didn’t, well, you were more than happy with her friendship, and you knew that those feelings would exist even if the sexual part of your relationship did not.

 

“You think I’m in love with you?” you say jokingly. “Please, I can do better.”

 

She punches you sharply in the ribs. She smiles, and you notice that her face strangely soft and almost affectionate.

 

“Get the hell off so I can clean your filth out of me and we can get some food.”

 

 

It is past noon now in downtown Tokyo, and you watch as Momo finishes off the plate of jokbal, throwing the last piece of meat into a perilla leaf, adding a bit of red pepper paste, and shoving the entire bundle into her mouth. There is nothing but sheer content on her face as she chews the giant mouthful, looking like something out of a cooking anime. You could swear her eyes were forming inverted half moons.

 

It took a little effort to find a Korean restaurant in the Japanese capital, but your full stomach says it was worthwhile. The satisfaction written all over Momo’s face is proof that she shares your thoughts, sitting and chewing happily as she pats her tummy.

 

“I’m stuffed,” she says, and you are amazed at how quickly she can go from an intensely sexual, sensual woman to a childish, innocent girl.

 

Her eyes suddenly dart up, mid-mouthful, as she notices something or someone to her left, and you turn to match her gaze and find someone passing by your table.

 

“Minatozaki-san!” Momo says, her hand darting out and catching the arm of a young woman passing by your table. It is Sana, the company interpreter from yesterday’s meeting. The girl smiles brightly, offering you both a bow of respect and greeting, genuinely surprised.

 

“Hirai-san! Good afternoon,” she says, in moderately accented English.

 

“Momo is fine,” Momo replies with a wide smile. Her mouth is still full, but she finally finishes chewing and swallows the food in her mouth.

 

“Then please, Sana is okay too,” is the reply, “I didn’t know you were both still in town.”

 

“We’ve extended our stay,” Momo says, giving you a smile and a look, “because we’ve fallen in love with the city. Please, join us,” she adds, pulling out the chair next to her.

 

Sana considers the offer for a moment before accepting the seat. You notice a slight blush appear on her cheeks as you make eye contact with her for a moment while she sits down. You’re happy to find that the cute innocence you noticed during yesterday’s meeting was even more alluring close up.

 

“Sana,” Momo says, shooting you a look that hints she has a plan, “We’ve ordered another bottle of soju but I don’t think I can have another drop. I have to get back to the hotel to work on our debriefing report.”

 

You quickly catch on to what Momo is doing.

 

“The report can wait until after you have a drink with us, Momo,” you say, although you and her both know you had all week to write the report. You had to at least keep up appearances and not make it so obvious.

 

Momo shakes her head. “No, I think you two should finish up here. Sana, if you have some free time, perhaps you can show my dear colleague around town – he’s never been to Tokyo before.”

 

Sana is surprised, but you are relieved to find that she seems excited at the prospect.

 

“Well, I don’t really have anything planned for the rest of the day, so I guess it could be fun. If you finish your report early, why don’t you join us after, Momo?” Sana says, her accented English only adding to her charm. At that moment the waiter arrives with the bottle of soju. Momo opens it, and takes your glass to pour you a drink before pouring one for Sana, which she accepts gratefully.

 

“No, the report might take me all afternoon and I might just hit the sack afterwards,” Momo replies, turning to you with a sly look, “We were up all night reviewing what we learned from the meetings and it kind of wore me out.” She rises and puts on her jacket.

 

“You two have fun,” she says with a smile at Sana, before shooting you a wink and heading to the front cashier.

 

You turn your attention to the admittedly beautiful young woman still at your table, but out of the corner of your eye you watch as Momo turns to you before leaving the restaurant. She points at Sana’s back, then makes a vagina and penis gesture with her hands.

 

She flashes a bright smile at you before turning, and in a blur of blonde hair, she leaves the restaurant.

 

Five seconds later, you receive a text on your phone:

 

_HiraiMomo says: If she’s not down to fuck, I will be 8===D ^^_

 

You smile to yourself and put your phone away, focusing the rest of your attention on Minatozaki Sana.


	2. Tour Guide

“You’re wrong! Cloud clearly felt stronger feelings towards Tifa.”

 

“No, you’re the one that’s wrong. Did you know Aerith was the default choice for the date scene? And what about the fact that Cloud and Aerith are in Final Fantasy Tactics  _ and _ Kingdom Hearts together? If you still think Cloud belonged with Tifa, you’re crazy.”

 

As if to emphasize her point, Minatozaki Sana makes a cute pouty gesture with her lower lip before downing the rest of her glass of beer. It was relatively noisy in the busy izakaya you were both having dinner in, but Sana’s voice still had no problems drowning out all the other voices around you; apparently, the love lives of fictional characters was a passionate subject for her.

 

“Okay, okay, you win. I guess maybe Cloud was meant to be with Aerith.”

 

“That’s right!” she says in her charming, mildly accented English, “I can be very aggressive.”

 

“Aggressive? You mean, persuasive.”

 

“Yes, that’s the word.  _ Persuasive _ . But I’m also aggressive.”

 

“Really?” you ask, allowing a little flirtatiousness to your tone.

 

“Really,” she replies, a small smile forming on the corners of her lips, returning the flirtation with some of her own. She lets the word linger in the silence between you for a second, before her smile widens, the cuteness returns with a giggle, and she reaches for another chicken yakitori.

 

It’s been quite the busy afternoon, and Sana has proven quite the capable tour guide, taking you to all the major tourist destinations in town as well as a few lesser known ones. You quite enjoyed the hours you spent in Akihabara, watching as Sana hunted down an apparently elusive figurine of a Final Fantasy character and picked up copies of her favorite mangas from three different bookstores.

 

The afternoon with her made it obvious that most of her charm came from the innocent naivete that pervaded every part of her personality. Her accented English perhaps played a large part in that charm, but there was no denying that she was also ridiculously beautiful, with large, expressive eyes and a round face with cute, small features. She had a fit body to match - not quite as fit as Momo’s, mind you, as Sana’s was more shapely and feminine; however, it was mostly her innocence and that cute, sweet face that attracted you to her.

 

But she also had a playful, flirtatious side - an innocent “accidental” touch or graze here or there, a soft pat on on the forearm whenever you made a joke, her suggestive jokes whenever you encountered something lewd or sexual in your journies throughout Tokyo (the incidences of which were surprisingly common). 

 

It was refreshing, in a way, to spend time with a woman who was in many ways the exact opposite of Hirai Momo. Where Momo was upfront about her intentions and confident in her sexuality, Sana was shy and playful; she liked to flirt, apparently, although she did so in a less overtly obvious way than Momo did.

 

“So where else did you want to go this week?” Sana says as she chews on her yakitori stick, “Perhaps we should go to Ginza or Roppongi with Momo? I know a few nice izakayas there.”

 

“Sure, that’d be nice,” you reply, “I’m getting kind of tired, though. It’s been a long day. My feet are killing me!” You enjoyed every minute of Sana’s whirlwind tour of Tokyo, but all the walking, not to mention your activities with Momo that morning, had worn you out.

 

Sana giggles, her giggle a musical sound amidst the loudness of the izakaya, before nodding in understanding. A waitress happens to be passing by, and she flags her down to request the bill. You reach for the bill when the waitress returns with it, but Sana snatches it away.

 

“This is my treat! Now you’re debted to me,” she says with a smile that is mostly cuteness on the outside, and a hint of suggestiveness. You smile back, both at the suggestiveness of her comment and at the fact that she used the phrase “debted to me” instead of something more casual, like “you owe me.” Either way, you found it charming.

 

You both gather your things (consisting mainly of Sana’s shopping bags filled with geeky sundries) and head to the door. Once Sana has paid and you are both outside, you pull out your phone to map your way back to the hotel, only to find that the battery has died.

 

“Dammit, my phone’s dead,” you say dejectedly, “can you tell me which stations I need to get to to get back to the hotel?”

 

“Oh, darn,” she says, and you find her use of the word  _ darn _ intensely endearing, “well, I have a battery pack at my apartment and it’s only three stops from here, if you want to borrow it?”

 

The idea of getting lost in a foreign city without a working phone to guide you back to your hotel is daunting, so you decide to take her up on her offer. 

 

“Sure,” you say, “lead the way!” Sana smiles brightly at your response before you head towards the nearest subway station side by side.

 

\---

 

Apparently, being an interpreter for a large international business paid well enough to afford a pretty swanky apartment in downtown Tokyo. Sana’s residence was small, as most apartments in Tokyo tended to be, but it was modern, well-designed, and filled with a ton of geeky anime and video game related collectibles.

 

You had expected her to dart into her apartment to pick up the battery pack while you waited at the door, but she insisted that you check out the view from her window, which apparently was spectacular - and it really was. Looking out over the bustling Shinjuku district, Tokyo appeared as a dazzling array of moving and blinking lights, stretching out over what seemed to be an impossibly long distance. Nightfall had just begun to creep over the city, and the last vestiges of the daylight began to disappear into the distant horizon.

 

“Pretty, yes?” Sana asks as she stands next to you. 

 

“Definitely,” you agree, although much of your attention was devoted to admiring Sana’s reflection in the window, “it’s gorgeous.”

 

You notice Sana’s smile grow wider in the window reflection.

 

“I have a question,” she asks, her tone shy and demure.

 

“Yes?.”

 

“You and HIrai-san… or, Momo. Are you... sleeping together?”

 

The question catches you off guard, but you nonetheless respond with a smile.

 

“Was it that obvious?”

 

“No,” Sana says, “but girls have ways of knowing.”

 

“Are you disappointed?” You wonder if perhaps your relationship with Momo, as purely platonic as it was, had ruined any shot you had with Sana. Even worse, you wonder if perhaps she thought less of you for sleeping with a woman you weren’t in any sort of romantic relationship with.

 

“No, no,” she replied, waving her hand in front of her in that cute gesture Japanese girls do, “Not at all. Hirai-san is very beautiful. I can see how you can be attracted to her.” You notice that she has has reverted to calling Momo “Hirai-san” - perhaps it is instinctual.

 

“We’re just friends,” you say, eager to set the record straight, “nothing more. We just get lonely on business trips, I guess,” you add, in a lame attempt to justify yourself - the second the words leave your mouth you wonder if perhaps you shouldn’t have said them.

 

“No, I understand, you don’t have to explain,” says the young woman next to you, “it happens.”

 

A moment of silence passes between you, both pairs of eyes searching the Tokyo skyline for something to say, hoping to find some new conversation starter amongst the flashing lights and tall buildings.

 

“Even though you’re just friends, do you have feelings for Hirai-san?”

 

“No,” you answer, surprising yourself with how quickly the words came, “not right now, anyway. We’re just friends, and that’s all.”

 

Sana nods. 

 

“Did you like what you’ve seen of Tokyo?” she asks.

 

“Definitely,” you answer, “it was amazing. I can’t wait to see more of it.”

 

“I’ll show you whatever you want to see.” 

 

As Sana says those words she turns to you with a bright smile. You are struck in that moment by how beautiful she looks, the neon blues and greens of Tokyo’s evening lights playing on one side of her face whilst her apartment’s lights paint the other side of it in warm yellow. It is almost surreal; her face looks like it was drawn by a painter.

 

What she does next surprises you - swiftly, gracefully, she moves so that she is between you and the window, her back against the glass, your view suddenly filled with her warm, beautiful face. Her proximity makes you fully aware of everything about her - her gorgeous face, the way her one-piece sweater dress hugs the soft, feminine curves of her body, the slight hint of perfume she is wearing. You harbor strong, perhaps undefined feelings for Momo, but the young woman standing in front of you presents such a strong contrast to her. Both are wonderful young women that any man would be pleased to have any sort of relationship with; but each are wonderful in their own, different way.

 

It dawns on you that her inquiries about Momo earlier were just to ensure that she wasn’t getting in the way of anything; now that she was sure you were merely friends, she could make her move. It was a small gesture, but one that you respected.

 

She stands still for a moment, allowing you a moment to adjust to her sudden closeness. Then she looks up at you with those eyes - those large, round, impossibly deep eyes - and after holding your gaze for a moment she raises her head so that your noses touch. She lingers there for a split second - although it seemed like forever - and then suddenly you are both kissing, your lips crashing together as the romantic and sexual tension that has been building up all afternoon between you is finally released.

 

Her arms wrap themselves around your neck and yours wrap around her slim waist, your arms fully aware of the relative thinness of her grey sweater dress, happy to find that she is likely not wearing anything aside from her underwear beneath it. As your hands wander around her back her tongue enters your mouth in a move you weren’t quite ready for. You remember her statement from earlier about how she could be aggressive - she certainly was.

 

Minutes pass as you explore each others’ mouths, relishing the newfound intimacy with another human being that Sana has initiated. You are content to stand there, making out with her against the glass of her apartment window, but clearly that is not all she has in mind. You feel her fingers working your belt, and within seconds she has your pants loosened. 

 

You suddenly realize what that means - what she has in mind for the evening. The girl didn’t waste any time. She breaks the kiss and looks you straight in the eye.

 

“Keep admiring the view,” she says, a devilish look in those eyes that seconds before you had thought were so innocent.

 

With that, Sana lowers herself to her knees, hooking her fingers into your pants and dragging them down with her. From this position on her knees, she was below the windowsill, and thus no one looking into her apartment could know she was there. Sana tugs your pants down your legs and you kick them free.

 

Seconds later your boxers follow suit, and before you knew it your manhood has sprung free. Sana wastes no time in grasping your mostly hard shaft with her soft, delicate fingers, while her nose - her cute, button nose - brushes up against its base. Then her small tongue darts out quickly, placing small, wet licks up your shaft until she reaches your tip - and at this point, you are hard as a rock. Satisfied that you are fully erect, she pumps your shaft a few times with her soft hand, before pulling it down slightly and taking it into her warm mouth.

 

No straight male in the world could have possibly kept their eyes off that sight, and so despite her insistence that you keep admiring Tokyo’s skyline, your find yourself looking down at the young Japanese girl kneeling in front of you with your shaft in her mouth. Sana giggles softly as she looks up and sees that you have failed in the task she has given you.

 

“You’ve failed the mission,” she says with a giggle.

 

“Oh no. Do I get punished?”

 

“No punishment,” she says, eyes still locked with yours, her hand giving you two quick strokes that send shivers of pleasure up your spine, “only pleasure.”

 

With that, she takes your cock back into her mouth and continues her blowjob. As she takes your shaft in and out of her small, warm, wet mouth, you force yourself to stare out the window, and even you can’t help but be hit by the ridiculous naughtiness of the situation - there you were, standing at an apartment window in downtown Tokyo, getting a blowjob from a beautiful young woman you had met the day before (and someone you technically worked with, at that) - and no one looking up at you from the street could have known. 

 

Added to this was the fact that just minutes before, you had Sana pegged as an innocent, naive young woman - and now she was on her knees in front of you, taking your length in and out of her mouth.

 

Momo gave amazing head, but Sana was no slouch either, using her grip on your shaft and working her fingers in a corkscrew motion as she pumped them up and down along your length, her mouth focused on taking only your head and the first inch or two into her mouth at a time, her tongue playing circular patterns on the very tip.

 

Your gaze returns to watch Sana’s head bobbing up and down your cock, and while you were never one to turn down a blowjob (particularly one in such erotic circumstances as this), you also knew that she deserved just as much pleasure as you did.

 

“Stop, Sana,” you say, bringing your hands to her cheeks and slowly easing her off your cock. She lets the head pop out of her mouth, and the look of her large, round eyes looking up at you in surprise arouses you to no end.

 

“It’s your turn to look out the window,” you say, and you pull her up by her shoulders until she is standing up again. Before she has time to say anything, you have switched positions so that she is now facing out the window - and you are down on your knees in front of her.

 

You waste no time - why should you, when she certainly didn’t? You quickly bring both of your hands up and draw the hem of her tight, short sweater dress up until it is bunched around her hips, revealing the simple pink thong she is wearing beneath. There is a small, pink bow on the front of the garment’s waistline, which you find cute - but even more alluring is the significant damp spot between her slightly spread thighs. You bring both of your hands to her warm, full ass cheeks, taking a moment to admire their firmness, before hooking your fingers into the waistband of her thong and pulling them down.

 

The second her underwear hits the floor your mouth moves forward, and your tongue darts out, giving her a long, deep lick, burying your nose and mouth as far between her thighs as it would go given her standing position. Your reward is a loud, startling gasp of pleasure that escapes Sana’s lips, and as she takes a moment to compose herself, you savor her sweet, slightly tangy taste on your tongue. You look up to watch her quivering face as she struggles with every ounce of self control to keep her gaze outside her window, her beautiful features wracked with pleasure. Anyone glancing up at her window from the street would probably only notice her silhouette, not realizing there was a man pleasuring her at that very moment with his tongue.

 

Before going in for a second lick, you bring the middle finger of your right hand up and drag it up her slit before digging slightly between her lips, playing around her entrance, her abundant juices lubricating your digit easily. As your finger teases her entrance you return your mouth to her crotch, your tongue darting out, spending long seconds teasing her, playing with her warm, wet flesh, before you find what you are looking for - that warm, hard, small nub that is the centre of her pleasure. 

 

When you find it, you immediately penetrate her simultaneously with your middle finger - and the effect is immediate, to say the least, as Sana’s hips quiver sharply and a wordless gasp of pleasure escapes her lips. You are merciless, and this time you don’t give her time to recover as you continue, your tongue weaving random circular patterns around her clit whilst your finger pumps in and out of her drenched slit, curving slightly to scratch that rough, wavy patch at the front of her pussy. 

 

“Fuck!” Sana gasps, the English swear word being the first recognizable word that you can make out amidst a stream of syllables that might have been Japanese, “Fuck! It feels so good!”

 

You take that to mean that you’re doing it right, and after a couple of minutes of steadily increasing pressure, you take a moment to introduce a second finger into her pussy as your index finger joins the one already inside her body. Almost immediately Sana’s pussy tightens around your questing fingers, and in a moment of pure pleasure, she cums.

 

“Oh! Fuck!!”

 

Her hands find your head, and her nails dig almost painfully into your skull as she finds release, her body shaking and quivering as the waves of pleasure finally break and overwhelm the young woman, her legs threatening to give out beneath her. Your tongue darts out and continues to give her clit soft, wide licks, flattening your tongue against the part of her pussy that is left exposed, savoring the increase of delicious juice flowing from her body.

 

Eventually the aftershocks cease. You look up at Sana to find her her round, beautiful face flushed with pleasure, her once tidy and neat hair now sweaty and unkempt, strands of black and purple hair plastered against her cheeks. You try to remove your fingers from her body, but her tightness won’t let you.

 

“Let me go,” you say with a smile, and Sana giggles at the ridiculousness of your demand. The smile is still on her lips as you are finally able to remove your fingers from her body, your fingers drenched in her slick juices. She lowers herself until you are both sitting on the floor, your back up against the wall as she sits in your lap. She dives in for a kiss that is full of desire and lust, evidently uncaring that her juices are still in your mouth.

 

“I’ll do whatever you want,” she says, tearing her lips from yours for a second before kissing a path to your left ear, “You can do whatever you want to me. Just fuck me.”

 

The aggressiveness of this girl continues to surprise you, and you take a moment to draw the moment out, teasing her with feigned indecisiveness as she plants soft kisses on your neck and ear. You savor the moment - here you were, sitting on the floor of an apartment in downtown Tokyo, with a gorgeous young woman in your lap that was willing to do whatever you wanted, her dripping pussy rubbing your hard shaft even as her juices stained your lips and fingers.

 

The possibilities cycle in a split-second across your mind, although you realize that there was no need to do anything too crazy - it was best to start with the basics.

 

“Take your clothes off,” you tell her.

 

Sana’s response is to reach down and grasp the hem of her sweater before pulling up and over her head, tossing it aside. She was not as well endowed as Momo was, but her round breasts are well shaped and perfectly proportioned to her body, held in place and pushed up deliciously by a simple pink bra that happened to have a pink bow at the front that matched her thong.

 

Patience, apparently, was not a word that was in Minatozaki Sana’s vocabulary, and almost as immediately as she as able she reaches behind her to undo her bra clasp, before pulling it forward and throwing it away. Her soft breasts sway slightly, newly freed from their lace prison, and Sana leans forward, allowing you access to her chest.

 

Her breasts are on the smaller side but no less alluring, and as the warm flesh dangles deliciously in front of your face, you bring both hands up, cupping them both from the side and allowing your thumbs to reach up and play with her quickly hardening nipples. Sana lets a soft moan escape her lips, and at that sound you lean your head forward and take her left nipple in your mouth, your tongue happy to taste another part of this young woman’s flesh, swirling around the hardened tip in random patterns. The Japanese girl leans her head back and moans as you continue to suckle her breast, your other hand taking her right nipple between a thumb and index finger and teasing it similarly. A deep, wordless growl of pleasure torn from Sana’s throat is your reward, and you are acutely aware of the wetness between her thighs pressing against your crotch, as she rubs and grinds herself onto your erect cock.

 

Seconds, minutes, maybe hours pass while you play with Sana’s chest - you cared little for how much time passes while you enjoy a young woman’s body. But eventually you tear yourself away from her chest and look straight into her eyes.

 

“Ride my dick,” you say, and Sana returns your statement with a look that is full of lust. Gone is the innocent; naive girl you thought she was - now there was only lust, and passion, and desire written all over her face and body.

 

Reaching between your bodies - which are at this point hot and covered with a film of sweat - she takes your cock with gentle fingers and aims it for her entrance, still drenched with her sweet juices. She allows the head to penetrate her, rotating her hips whilst it is just inside her lips - the teasing is wonderful and sends soft pleasure radiating from your body, but as you have realized, when it came to sex, Minatozaki Sana had little patience when it came to sexual matters.

 

All at once, she thrusts her hips down, taking you into her body. Both of you gasp loudly, and you find yourself realizing again that no possible other sensation on earth could possibly equal the pleasure of first penetration. Every woman you have ever entered has felt different, and Sana is no exception - she was ridiculously tight, the outer muscles of her pussy squeezing every inch of your cock deliciously as you enter her. 

 

Sana takes a brief moment with you fully impaled inside her, perhaps allowing herself to become accustomed to your size. Before long, she is raising her hips, drawing your cock out of her body, and as soon as only the head remains inside, she is sliding down your shaft again.

 

Her pussy feels amazing around your cock, and while Momo’s was soft and wet, she was not nearly as tight as Sana, whose insides constantly felt like a hot vice of moist silk pressing against every bit of your shaft as it entered and exited her body. She was probably the tightest you had ever had.

 

“Fuck!” Sana exclaims as she continues to bounce up and down, grinding herself against your crotch, “It feels so good… fuck… you’re so big! Ahhh!”

 

You take a moment to savor the sight and feel of her body bouncing up and down on your lap, her soft breasts bouncing freely, her thin arms bracing her weight against your chest and shoulders. Momo’s body was in amazing shape, more like a supermodel or an athlete - Sana was no slouch and was also fit, but she was slightly softer, with more feminine curves and more meat on her bones in general. You found yourself admiring her round, full thighs and the way they slammed against yours as they flex up and down with effort, raising and lowering her body in an attempt to drive you as deep as she could inside her.

 

Her long, graceful neck is extended as she throws her head back and allows a long moan to escape her lips, followed by a mixture of Japanese and English syllables as she continues to impale herself again and again on your shaft, every muscle in her body working towards the pursuit of pleasure. There was something intensely intoxicating about watching a young girl who was so demure, so feminine in public, become such a fiercely passionate woman in the throes of lust. She was not slutty, nor was she overly fierce or aggressive - she was merely a young woman who knew what she wanted with sex, and she wasted no time in getting it.

 

“Fuck! Your cock… feels so good inside me. You like… you like my pussy?”

 

“Fuck yes,” you answer, your brain barely able to form the words amidst all the pleasure. The way her accent tinges the words ‘fuck’ and ‘pussy’ makes them infinitely sexier.

 

Her tightness is almost overwhelming, her pussy’s grip around your cock intoxicating. You want her to ride you until you cum, want to pull her hips down into yours and drive yourself as deep into her body as you can before you spill into her...but you also have another idea in mind - revenge.

 

“Stop, Sana,” and again Sana’s flushed, pleasure wracked face is surprised at your command. You hesitantly, slowly push her off until your cock pops out of her grasping pussy with a pop that is accompanied with a sigh of dismay from the young woman. You take a moment while she is sitting on the floor to quickly pull your sweater up and over your head, so you are both finally fully naked.

 

You bring yourself to your knees, then to your feet, and taking her hands, you pull her up as well so that she is standing - but then you turn her around, and push slightly on her back so that she is leaning her hands against the windowsill and bent over, her round ass in the air - then, wasting as little time as possible, you grasp your slick, wet cock with one hand and penetrate her from behind.

 

“Fuck!” Sana says, the word almost a shout, as you begin to fuck her against the window, obvious for anyone to see were they to peer into the window of her apartment - not that either of you gave a damn about that aside from that fact that it added another layer of raunchiness to your fucking.

 

“Tokyo… is… gorgeous,” you say between thrusts into her pussy, driving home the naughtiness of the situation and getting a little revenge for her earlier teasing.

 

A stream of passionate, lustful sounds erupts from the young woman’s throat. Some of it sounded vaguely Japanese.

 

“Shut up and fuck me,” she says - there was no misunderstanding that.

 

She felt even tighter in this position, as if such a thing were possible. You watch as each thrust into her round ass rocks her body, sending a shock through her full thighs and through her slim, graceful back and her thin arms. She had a little more meat on her lower body than Momo did and you appreciated the sight of every thrust jiggling the soft flesh of her thighs and ass.

 

“Fuck! Fuck me! Just like that… You’re so deep!”

 

Sana throws her head back, sending strands of black and purple hair flying. You grip her waist tightly, pulling her back towards you as you thrust forward, in an attempt to somehow get deeper into her tight, willing, wet body, making every effort to fuck her even a fraction of an inch deeper than you already were, that delicious friction between your bodies overwhelming every part of your brain.

 

The thrill of it all - the fact that you had each gone down on each other while facing the window, the fact that you were now straight up fucking this girl for anyone looking up at the window to see - it was starting to drive you towards that point of no return. The thrill, the audacity of the action is one thing, but there was no denying that Sana’s tight, grasping pussy was the main driving force towards your impending orgasm.

 

Before it came, though, you had to make sure she was safe.

 

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum, Sana. Where.. Can I...”

 

“I’m… I’m gonna cum too,” she says, the words barely discernable amidst the stream of moans and soft noises of pleasure that are escaping her mouth, “I’m… I’m cumming!”

 

Sana writhes suddenly in a way that she hasn’t before as the pleasure suddenly erupts in an orgasm that she would later tell you took her completely by surprise, her pussy contracting and releasing in pulses around your still thrusting shaft. It is almost unbearable, and whereas before you were merely close to orgasm, the feel of her pussy now meant you were mere moments away.

 

“Sana… I’m so close. Where…”

 

“Inside! I want it inside!” she says, her answer almost a shout, “Cum with me. Please! Cum inside me!”

 

That was all you needed to know, and you willingly threw yourself into the pursuit of orgasm as you thrust deeper and deeper into Sana’s pussy, driving her quivering body forward against the window. Her hands search for something, anything to grasp, both of your bodies orgasming at near the same time, both of you reaching that wonderful plateau together.

 

In a split second it hits you all at once - the fact that you were fucking her in front of an open window, the soft, wetness of her body, the moans of desire that spill unbidden from the young woman’s lips as you drive in and out of her wonderfully tight pussy as she is locked in the throes of orgasm - and you join her as you cum as well.

 

You grip her hips tightly as with one last stroke you drive yourself as deep as you can go inside Minatozaki Sana’s body. Warm, hot semen erupts from your cock and into the welcoming depths of her pussy, and with each spurt you give short, quick thrusts to elongate and multiply the pleasure that flows outward from your crotch like a tidal wave.

 

Time loses all meaning - you would have stayed there for a year if you could have, buried deep inside her body, but eventually your strength and hers gives out, and you both fall to your knees on the floor. Through some miracle (perhaps it is the tightness of her pussy not wanting to let you go), you maintain your connection, and as you both hit the floor you remain deep inside her.

 

There are no words spoken, and every effort is given to heavy breathing and recovery from the intense session. You admire the sight of Sana bent over, one hand still gripping the edge of the windowsill above her head as though she were afraid to let go of it. The rest of her is slumped and bent over in front of you, her black and purple hair hiding her face. The most alluring sight of all is her back and full, round ass, between which your cock was still impaling her pussy, her lips tight around your softening shaft as though unwilling and unable to let it go.

 

“Let me go,” you say finally between heavy breaths, and Sana giggles in response despite her fatigue. Eventually your cock softens enough that you are able to withdraw it, and seconds after you remove it you are delighted to see a thin stream of thick white liquid appear and begin to flow down her full, flushed thighs.

 

“That was… that was…” Sana begins, and you could see that she is searching for the right English words in her head, “fucking amazing.”

 

It’s your turn to let out a small laugh. Sana finally falls onto her side on the floor, and you join her, propping yourself up on your left arm so you are facing her, your right hand palming and massaging her butt. You brush her hair away from her sweaty brow to reveal the same cute, lovely face of the afternoon’s tour guide, but flushed and painted with the afterglow of sex.

 

You lean down for a kiss that is less passionate, and more emotional. When you break your kiss you notice the soft smile on Sana’s lips.

 

“I can’t believe we did that,” Sana says, “anyone could have seen you fucking me.”

 

“I guess so,” you say with a shrug.

 

“Whatever,” Sana says, “it was fucking hot.”

 

You both share a smile.

 

“Sana… this was… just sex, right?”

 

“Of course,” she answers quickly, “it was just sex. Fucking amazing sex.”

 

You are thankful that she sees it the same way - for a moment you are afraid that perhaps she had thought differently. She was a wonderful, gorgeous girl inside and out, but the fact of the matter was you had little to tie you together except for a single afternoon in a foreign land - and the fact that you technically worked for the same company.

 

You cursed the fact that you lived on opposite sides of the planet, and wonder what would have happened had you met her on the sidewalk back home.

 

But nonetheless you are happy your paths have crossed, if even for a day - and she did promise to see more of you in the five days you had left before you went back home. And at the very least, you had a new friend in Tokyo whenever your business trips led you there.

 

“I should clean up,” Sana says, interrupting your reverie, “you were like a fire hydrant.”

 

You laugh as Sana finally gets up on shaky legs, and admire her small, thin form as she gets up and walks towards the bathroom. When Momo did the same after your sessions in the morning you found your eyes glued to her ass - strangely, your eyes are only watching the back of her head as Sana walks away, cursing the fact that such a wonderful young woman lived so far away from you.

 

\---

 

“I guess this is what you came for,” Sana says as she presses the small battery pack into your hand. You smile as you plug your phone into it and slip both items into your jacket. You are at her apartment door, and about to head out back to the hotel.

 

You had both spent a few minutes recovering, sitting on her kitchen table and sharing a random assortment of Japanese snacks she had lying around, even making a game of it where she would place a random snack in your mouth and you had to guess what the ingredients were. It was made even more difficult by the fact that Sana was wearing what was probably the most distracting t-shirt in the world, a pale blue, thin cotton shirt with a frog on it that was low-cut enough to reveal some delicious cleavage and barely, just barely covered her nether regions. If she were to lift her arms, it would raise the shirt and expose herself - she clearly knew what she was doing when she chose that shirt to put on.

 

Alluring t-shirts aside, it was getting late, and as much as you would have gladly spent the night there, you knew it would probably be best if you headed back to the hotel.

 

Sana is watching as you slip your shoes back on. You turn to her once you are ready to go.

 

“So I’ll see you tomorrow?”

 

“Yes!” Sana says, her face bright with enthusiasm, “we can go see that giant Gundam. And we can go to Tokyo Skytree! The view from the top is amazing.”

 

“I don’t think it would be as good as it is here,” you say suggestively.

 

“Maybe we can make it better,” Sana retorts, a naughty, teasing look in her eyes. How was it possible for a girl to look so innocent and so racy at the same time?

 

“Good night, Minatozaki Sana,” you say finally.

 

“ _ Oyasumi,”  _ she answers, her voice soft and barely above a whisper.

 

As she gives you a short bow, she lifts her head and looks straight into your eyes, and for the second time you find yourself cursing the fact that she lived thousands of miles away. You wonder what might have been had she, or you, simply been born in the same city.

 

These thoughts give you a sort of sudden sadness, and you turn to make your way back to the hotel. As you step out the door, you feel her catch your upper arm with her hand. Before you can turn fully, she reaches up and plants a kiss on your cheek, before giving you a smile, her cheeks flushed red with emotion. You smile back at her sweet, lovely face, before you finally step out her door and take the first steps to the nearest subway station.

 

Ten minutes later, you are sitting in the subway when your phone vibrates. Pulling it out of your jacket (along with Sana’s battery pack), you read the text you have received.

 

_ MinatozakiSana says: Do you know what the Japanese phrase 3P means? _

 

You take a moment to ponder the term, but it doesn’t ring any bells. You reply to Sana’s text and tell her that you are unfamiliar with it.

 

_ MinatozakiSana says: Hehehe. ^^ Good night. <3 _

 

You are puzzled by what it could possibly mean, and so you turn to your good friend Google for the answers. Your Google-fu is strong, and within minutes you know what 3P means - it is right there in front of you in black and white, on the screen of your phone:

 

_ “3P is a popular Japanese term for a threesome.” _

 

You smile to yourself as you get off the subway and head towards your hotel. You hoped Momo were still awake, as you had much to discuss.

 

\---

 

_ Author’s note: If you want me to write more, leave a comment! Let me know if you’d like me to continue with the Business Trip storyline or if you’d like me to write about some other idol :D I’ve never written a threesome scene before so I wouldn’t even know where to start… I guess I could do some research ^^ _


	3. San

“Look Sana, there are _three_ takoyaki left!”

 

“Wow, Momo, there are indeed _three_. That’s more than two, but less than four. _Three_ is a great number. My favorite number, actually!”

 

The two Japanese girls share a giggle as they share a joke amongst themselves. They are sitting as close together as humanly possible, their arms locked, their other hands covering their mouths in faux shyness as they laugh.

 

Sitting opposite from them, on the other side of the table, you have no choice but to accept their teasing. Two days have passed since your encounter with Sana - you needed the extra day to rest after the extended _activities_ with the both of them - and now you found yourself having lunch with both ladies at a local takoyaki joint.

 

The two girls continue their little private conversation, speaking mostly in Japanese. Momo speaks a little slower than Sana, needing more time to come up with the correct words, but she nonetheless succeeds in eliciting a laugh from the younger girl with what you could only assume was a joke at your expense.

 

“Can I get subtitles for your little private conversation, ladies?”

 

Both young women, almost simultaneously, stick their tongues out at you before returning to their conversation. This time, they are obviously talking about your… length, as they each take turns estimating your size between two fingertips. Soon they are erupting in giggles, before giving you shy looks and then speaking excitedly again in Japanese.

 

You sigh, and look around to see if you can flag a waitress for the bill.

 

\---

 

A couple of hours and a subway ride later, you find yourself on a bustling side street somewhere in the Ginza neighborhood, trailing a few feet behind the two young women as they walk, arms locked, talking and chatting to each other excitedly in a mixture of Japanese and English.

 

In your arms are half a dozen or so shopping bags filled with the clothing and cosmetics the two have accrued during the day, and you suddenly find yourself feeling a bit like a chauffeur or personal assistant following two celebrities around. They almost never acknowledged your presence, aside from shooting you the occasional sly look that was almost always followed by hushed comments in Japanese and varying amounts of giggling.

 

Suddenly, Momo stops in her tracks. She turns to face you, and as their arms are locked, she drags Sana around so that she too is facing you. Sana has a confused look on her face as Momo points to a shop window.

 

In the store window are stuffed toys of the three original starter Pokemon - Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur.

 

“Sana, which is your favorite starter Pokemon?”

 

The younger girl catches on quickly to Momo’s lead.

 

“Well, Momo, my favorite starter Pokemon is Charmander. What’s yours?”

 

“Mine is Squirtle, Sana.”

 

“But Momo, there are _three_ starter Pokemon! There needs to be a _third_.”

 

“Yes, indeed. Sigh,” Momo says, actually saying the word _sigh_ out loud, “If only there were a third person we could have fun with.”

 

Momo and Sana both turn to you and give you an over-the-top, exaggerated seductive look. Sana’s pink tongue licks her lips, while Momo gives you a head to toe scan with her best “fuck me” eyes.

 

Sana turns to Momo and says something in Japanese, to which Momo responds - also in Japanese, of course, although you do hear the word “Bulbasaur” in her response. Both girls giggle, and you are left standing there in confusion as the two new best friends continue on their walk.

 

You give the Bulbasaur stuffed toy a frustrated look, then hurry after the two young women.

 

\---

 

You sigh loudly as you finally find a seat in the downtown Tokyo coffee shop, dropping the ladies’ bags under the table and folding your arms on the table before letting your forehead rest on your forearms.

 

“I’m exhausted,” you say, “you two are tiring me out.”

 

Momo, who has taken the seat next to you, gives you a smile.

 

“You’ll see,” she says softly, her voice almost at a whisper as though she were talking to herself.

 

“What?”

 

“Hmm?” Momo replies, as if she were unaware that she had said something out loud, “Oh look, there’s Sana!” she adds quickly, happy to distract you as the younger woman arrives at your table with three iced coffees. Sana places your iced coffee in front of you, and you pass your gratitude to the younger woman before you notice three black spots in the whipped cream - three chocolate covered coffee beans.

 

Sana acts surprised to see the three coffee beans in your whipped cream.

 

“Oh, how did those get there?” she says, with obvious fake surprise, “Look, Momo - there are _three_ coffee beans in his cream.”

 

Momo lets out a laugh that she tries to stifle with a hand.

 

“Okay,” you finally say, having had enough, “I see what you two ladies have been doing all afternoon with all the _three_ jokes. For the record, this wasn’t my idea.”

 

“No, it wasn’t,” Sana admits as she shares a look with Momo, “it was mine. Momo and I have had the chance to talk about it.”

 

“And?”

 

“And…” Momo begins, “tonight we’re going to fuck until none of us can walk tomorrow.”

 

\---

 

An hour or three later and the three of you have found your way back to the hotel - specifically, Momo’s room. Since Momo’s admission of their intentions the rest of the afternoon passed relatively uneventfully, both girls evidently able to completely ignore the fact that they had just admitted to planning a threesome that evening, busying themselves in shopping and sightseeing around Japan’s capital city.

 

Indeed, even as the three of you entered Momo’s hotel room there was very little to suggest that anything particularly out of the ordinary were to take place - Momo was content to drop her bag and take off her jacket before collapsing onto the bed, while Sana undid the ponytail she had worn all day and contented herself with making a cup of tea using the in-room water kettle. For your part, you were content to drop off the dozen or so bags full of cosmetics, clothing, and geeky anime items the three of you had accrued over the last eight or so hours, before slumping into the leather couch, happy to be off your feet.

 

A few minutes pass. For you it is ridiculously awkward - you found yourself wondering if, and how, and _when_ this thing would start - not that either young woman noticed, as you were convinced that Momo had fallen asleep on the bed and Sana was entirely content with the warm cup of tea she was sipping whilst admiring the view from the fifteenth floor. Sana was humming a soft tune as she took small sips from her mug, the pleasant melody seemingly at odds with the ridiculously thick layer of sexual tension in the room.

 

Suddenly, Momo bolts upright - she wasn’t asleep at all, apparently. She has an unreadable, blank look on her face as she turns to Sana.

 

“ _Hajimemashou_ , Sana.”

 

“ _Hai,_ ” the younger girl answers, taking one more sip before setting down her tea on the nearby coffee table and approaching the bed where Momo was standing.

 

You hadn’t moved from your position on the couch. Momo stands in front of you, Sana standing slightly behind her. With the firm, strong tone that you have seen her use in business meetings whilst discussing an important report, she speaks.

 

“You’re going to sit there and not move a muscle. If you move, if you try to touch us, if you try to touch yourself, or if you try to take off our clothes or yours, then we stop this entire thing and you can go back to your own hotel room to jerk off alone knowing that Sana and I are fucking each others’ brains out without you.”

 

You look at Sana, who is standing just behind Momo, and see that she has the stern, serious look about her usually cute features. Your gaze returns to Momo, whose face is all business.

 

“Okay,” you say finally, your voice filled with equal parts anticipation and dread.

 

Almost immediately after the word leaves your mouth, Momo turns and places a deep kiss on Sana’s lips.

 

The action takes the younger girl by surprise, her eyes widening slightly at the sudden, brash movement, but it only takes a couple of seconds before she eases into the kiss, her arms wrapping around Momo’s neck as the older girl’s arms wrap around her own waist. Their lips press and crash against each other as though they are old lovers, passionate and intense, yet still soft and considerate.

 

Momo is slightly more dominant than younger girl, and her hands have begun to roam Sana’s body. The first article of clothing to hit the floor is the pink leather jacket Sana has worn all afternoon, as Momo pushes it over her shoulders and throws it a few feet away. Soon after her hands are wandering again, and they raise the hem of the thin white turtleneck Sana is wearing, allowing her questing hands access to the small of the Japanese girl’s back.

 

The move spurs Sana to reciprocate, and she runs her hands through Momo’s hair, the brunette strands running through her fingers as Sana cradles the back of Momo’s head. All the while the two are kissing, and you notice that they have turned so that Sana’s back is now to you and Momo is facing you. Knowing that your eyes are glued to the both of them, Momo takes the moment to bite Sana’s lower lip, before giving you a look with half-lidded eyes that were wrought with passion. After she captures your gaze she makes sure you see her tongue enter Sana’s mouth, before she finally closes her eyes and returns her full attention to her make out partner.

 

You shuffle your hips on the couch, as the first vestiges of arousal begin to stir your loins and send blood to your nether regions.

 

Momo’s wandering hands have found their way to Sana’s ass - the younger girl breaks their kiss to let a wordless sound of passion and surprise escape her lips, and Momo takes the opportunity to dive into that crook of Sana’s neck - she immediately finds, however, that Sana’s turtleneck sweater is impeding her progress, and the hands that were squeezing and fondling the younger girl’s ass reach for the hem of the white turtleneck and begin drawing it up and over the girl’s head. Momo tosses the garment away, as if she is determined to spread Sana’s clothing all over the room.

 

Sana is wearing a black lace bra underneath. In another bold move, Momo grasps Sana’s hips and turns her around, so that Sana is now facing you. You are immediately aware of the red blush all over the younger girl’s cheeks, one that only intensifies now that she is facing you in her current state of undress.

 

Momo has not ceased her assault on Sana, and her hands play with the soft skin on her flat stomach before coming up her body and giving her right breast a squeeze through her lace bra, eliciting yet another gasp of equal parts surprise and pleasure from the younger girl’s lips. Momo makes sure she makes eye contact with you again, and you watch as she gives you a devilish smile before she dives back into Sana’s neck, sucking and licking the soft, pale skin she finds there.

 

Sana turns her head so that she can kiss Momo, and Momo accepts the invitation. From this angle you can clearly see as their tongues duel with each other; you also see the pleasure written all over Sana’s features as Momo plays with her body. The older girl’s hands have drifted lower, deftly undoing the belt and buckle of Sana’s skinny jeans before slowly drawing down the zipper. Soon her hands are drawing the tight garment down Sana’s full hips, exposing more and more of the girl’s soft, smooth skin.

 

Eventually Sana is able to get her jeans off, and she kicks them away, clad now only in her underwear.

 

“You need to take your clothes off too,” Sana says to Momo, a soft, teasing smile on her lips.

 

Almost immediately, Momo almost rips off her sweater, revealing the simple red bra she is wearing beneath. Sana almost giggles in surprise at how little it took to get the older girl to undress, and she takes a second to gaze longingly over her own shoulder at Momo’s firm, sculpted abs and the round, full breasts above them.

 

Momo’s devilish smile hasn’t left her lips, however, and presses herself once more against Sana’s back while she continues her assault on the younger girl’s neck. Sana leans her head back to allow Momo better access, and Momo uses her kisses to distract Sana from the fact that she is reaching between their bodies to undo the clasp of Sana’s bra.

 

Momo brings both hands up the front of Sana’s body, palms pressed flat against warm, smooth, creamy skin, and cups both of the younger girl’s breasts with her hands. As she does so, Sana’s unbuckled bra gives way.

 

The gasp that escapes Sana’s mouth is one of pure pleasure as Momo fondles her breasts for the first time, giving the small but firm mounds a gentle squeeze before she softly lets her thin fingertips play across Sana’s nipples.

 

Sana, impatient as always, somehow finds the presence of mind to remove the bra altogether from her body, drawing the cups forward and away from her and Momo and allowing the intimate garment to fall to the floor to join the rapidly increasing pile of women’s clothing gathering there. She also finds the time to lock eyes with you, now topless, her eyes and cute features wracked with pleasure and passion as the older woman behind her fondles her breasts and kisses her neck.

 

Momo’s continues to assert her dominance over Sana, at least for the time being, as her right hand slowly, achingly slowly, makes its way downward, until it reaches the waistband of the simple black lace panties Sana is wearing. After spending a long second or so there, she reaches further, the tips of her slim fingers questing below the thin cotton.

 

When they reach a certain point the gasps and and soft sounds escaping Sana’s lips make way for a full moan of pleasure as Momo’s fingertips finally reach her most intimate parts. The second Sana moans, Momo locks her eyes with you with “look what I’ve found” written all over her face, her lips still locked in that devilish smile.

 

Momo refuses to cease her assault on the younger woman’s body, and with her left hand she draws down the waistband of Sana’s panties until the thin, ridiculously tiny slip of fabric is halfway down the younger girl’s hips, giving her more than enough access to her most intimate of areas.

 

You watch as Momo’s middle finger disappears between Sana’s legs, the rest of her hand covering your view - but the look on Sana’s pleasure-wracked face tells you all you need to know regarding what that middle finger is doing.

 

“Look how fucking hot she is, baby,” Momo says, her words dripping with devilish intent, “she’s so fucking wet.”

 

Sana lets her loudest moan yet escape her lips - the sudden thrust and twist of Momo’s wrist tells you that she has penetrated the younger girl with her fingers.

 

“And she’s tight too,” Momo adds.

 

You are squirming now in your seat as the full erection in your pants strains painfully against your clothing. You aren’t squirming nearly as much as Sana, however, whose hips and waist are moving in circular motions in rhythm with Momo’s fingers inside her.

 

“Did you like fucking her?” Momo asks, her voice soft over Sana’s shoulder, “Was she tight and wet for you?”

 

Momo’s ring finger has disappeared between Sana’s legs as well - and you know full well it has joined her middle finger inside the younger girl’s body. Sana’s legs have turned to jelly, and you notice that she has begun to lean her back heavily on Momo’s upper body in an attempt to stay upright. Your gaze leaves the action between her legs to roam up her body, past her flat stomach and alluring breasts to her face, those cute, innocent features twisted and wracked by pleasure and lust. Sana’s eyes are locked on yours, her eyes half-lidded with pleasure, her mouth forming a perfect “O” as wordless sounds of pleasure leave her lips.

 

“She’s so _tight_ , baby. And she’s fucking drenched. I can’t imagine how you lasted very long fucking her.”

 

It all quickly becomes too much for the younger girl to handle - the fact that she is almost naked, being fingered from behind by a gorgeous woman, all while standing in front of a man who had fucked her hard mere days before and was mere minutes away from doing so again - and it threatens to overwhelm her senses.

 

“Momo, I… Momo-” Sana says quickly, as though she is barely able to form the words, “Momo, I’m going to… Momo…”

 

“Do you want him to fuck you again, Sana? Do you want that thick cock pounding your pussy?”

 

Sana’s only response is a long, passionate moan, the pleasure threatening to overwhelm her. She is suddenly unable to form words with her mouth - every sound that escapes her is a moan of pleasure.

 

“Did you like riding his dick? Did you like getting fucked in front of the window?”

 

Sana squirms, her eyes shutting as she moans softly, as if she were suddenly ashamed of how quickly and completely she had allowed Momo to dominate her body and manipulate it to the edge of orgasm. The self-restraint lasts only a second, however, as Momo moves her left hand to cup Sana’s left breast from behind, the index finger and thumb capturing her hardened nipple and giving it a soft squeeze. Momo locks eyes with you, her face all devilish intent.

 

“Did you like cumming in this pussy?”

 

Almost as if on cue, Sana lets out what is almost a scream, her legs spasming as an orgasm wracks her body. Momo loses control of her for a moment, but thankfully she is able to keep the younger girl upright, wrapping her left arm around her shaking torso as Sana gives in fully to the pleasure radiating from between her legs.

 

For several long seconds Sana writhes in pleasure in Momo’s arms, her legs threatening to give out beneath her. Momo holds her softly, keeping her standing as the younger girl’s orgasm finally subsides, her skin flushed and pink as she regains her senses.

 

Momo smiles devilishly at you from over Sana’s shoulder, as if asking you whether you liked the little show she had just given you. Your gaze returns to the younger woman in her arms, still somewhat breathless - but then you find the same devilish look appear on her features as well.

 

In a quick movement that Momo was not ready for, Sana turns and, putting both of her palms on Momo’s shoulders, pushes the older girl onto the soft bed behind her. As Momo falls onto the bed, Sana bends over and removes the moist panties she still had around her thighs - and she tosses them into your lap. She bites her lip softly as she does so, and you find yourself wondering once again at how such a sexual animal could reside within such an innocent looking exterior.

 

Sana returns her attention to Momo, whom she quite literally pounces on - like a cat, she climbs onto the bed on top of the older girl. You take a moment to admire Sana’s long, graceful legs and her full, round ass as she bends over the bed - but most alluring of all is the glistening flesh between her legs, and the trails of moisture that have begun to trail from her thighs.

 

Momo is not one to let herself be taken advantage of, and she meets Sana halfway, their mouths crashing together as the younger girl climbs on top of her. Thankfully, Momo has fallen onto the bed in such a way that her side is facing you, allowing you a perfect view as Sana breaks their kiss and begins to place passionate kisses on Momo’s neck. Momo turns her face to look at you, and now it is her turn to have the waves of pleasure wash over her features.

 

She lets out a soft gasp as Sana reaches an especially sensitive part of her neck, and the gasp gets louder as Sana moves downward, eventually reaching the older girl’s cleavage. Without any hesitation at all Momo raises her torso slightly and reaches behind her to undo the clasp of her bra, removing it from her body and flinging it away to be forgotten for the rest of the night.

 

Sana wastes little time, indulging herself almost immediately on the older girl’s flesh as she bends her neck down and suckles one of Momo’s breasts, her entire mouth enclosing the tip of her left breast and sucking softly, her tongue playing around the stiffening nipple. Sana reaches up her left hand to play similarly with Momo’s right breast. A long, passionate moan escapes Momo’s throat.

 

Momo’s face once again turns to face you as she locks eyes with yours, her eyes half-lidded and her beautiful features awash with pleasure. It’s a face that you have seen before, but to see it now, and seeing that it was another beautiful woman who was driving her to such heights of pleasure, was ridiculously arousing. She cradles Sana’s head in her hands as the younger girl switches to suckle her right breast as she fondles the left softly in her hand.

 

With gentle hands, the older girl pushes the younger one’s head downwards - the message is clear, and with all the impatience of a ravenous animal, Sana undoes the button and zipper of Momo’s denim shorts before almost ripping them off her body. You notice that Sana has taken off Momo’s panties right along with her shorts - Minatozaki Sana, as you’ve come to know, did not know the meaning of the word “patience” in bed.

 

Sana dives right in, so to speak, plunging her head between Momo’s pale, creamy thighs, her face disappearing and leaving a cute bun of black and purple hair poking out between the older girl’s legs. You can tell from the movement of her head that she has given Momo a long, slow lick from bottom to top - as she reaches the very top of Momo’s pussy the older girl lets out a long, drawn out sigh that she didn’t know she was holding in.

 

“Fuck…” Momo says, the swear word almost a prayer on her lips, her eyes opening at the end of the word as if she had just had an epiphany.

 

Sana has taken this to mean she is doing the right thing, and she repeats the action several more times, each time eliciting a similar reaction from the older girl, before settling into a rhythm.

 

From your position Momo’s right thigh is blocking your view of Sana’s work, but the pleasure written all over Momo’s face is all the evidence you need to convince you that the younger girl knew what she was doing. Every upward motion of Sana’s head is accompanied by a soft gasp or moan from the older girl, Momo’s eyes opening and closing intermittently. When they are open, however, they are locked on yours, a pleasured, almost pleading look on her face.

 

“Sana…” Momo says, “Sana, I want to suck his cock.”

 

Sana raises her head from between Momo’s flushed thighs, and you are aroused beyond words to see her mouth and chin are glistening with Momo’s juices.

 

“Then suck his cock,” she says, as plainly as if she were telling Momo the time of day. The suggestive look she has written on her features betrays the plainness of her tone, however, and she licks her lips of Momo’s juices and gives you a wicked  look out of the corner of her eyes before bending her face and continuing her work between Momo’s thighs.

 

“Come here, baby,” Momo says, “Let me… oh! Fuck, that feels good…”

 

Momo is unable to finish her sentence, but you understood her fully, and you rise from the couch, taking care to place Sana’s discarded panties back onto your seat before moving towards Momo’s position on the bed. You are both fully aware of the massive bulge in your pants, and as you reach arm’s length Momo reaches out with her right hand to caress it through the fabric of your jeans.

 

“Take this off,” she says softly, the last word turning into a sigh of pleasure as Sana continues to eat her out.

 

With admirable patience you slowly undo your belt before unbuttoning your jeans and unzipping them - you wanted to tease the girl a little bit, after all, but the pleading look in her eyes convinces you not to linger too long, and within a couple of seconds your jeans and boxers are halfway down your thighs and your rigid cock is inches away from Momo’s face.

 

Momo grasps it with soft fingers and you let an involuntary breath escape your lips as her skin finally touches yours after an entire afternoon’s worth of teasing - and internally you gird yourself for the pleasure that is to come.

 

Momo gives you a look that is simultaneously lustful and vulnerable, and you take a moment to allow your gaze to wander, down past her naked, toned body, to the black and purple haired head nuzzled between her thighs, and the equally naked girl between her legs - you let your eyes roam over the female flesh before you, the curves and valleys and peaks and angles, and you wonder if there were anywhere else in the world you would rather be.

 

You have built a strong friendship with Hirai Momo, and the two of you have had your share of passionate, erotically charged moments together, but to see her here, lying naked on a bed with another woman between her legs pleasuring her and with your cock in her hand, only elevated the desire you had for her. You knew at that moment that she had never wanted her more.

 

After what seems like an eternity, but is in reality only a second or two, Momo breaks eye contact with you and literally pulls you closer by your cock. Once it is close enough, she envelops the head with her lips before running her tongue over the slit.

 

You let out a gasp you didn’t know you were holding as Momo wastes little time beginning the blowjob in earnest, drawing more and more of your shaft into her mouth, her right hand pumping slowly back and forth at the base. You close your eyes as you allow the familiar feeling of Momo’s mouth and the pleasure it brings wash over you - but a moment later the familiar feeling is interrupted by a moan as Momo gasps in pleasure, sending sweet, wonderful vibrations onto your cock.

 

You are more disappointed than you were expected when Momo releases your cock from her mouth and lets out a long, sensual moan - you’d known her long enough, and slept with her enough times, to know that was the face she wore when she was approaching orgasm.

 

“I’m fucking close, Sana, I’m fuck- ahh! Fucking close… fuck…”

 

She returns her mouth to your cock, interrupting your blowjob intermittently to let out a soft moan - any annoyance at the interruptions is alleviated by the sight before you, however, and you let your gaze wander at the bountiful amount of naked female flesh in front of you.

 

“I’m fucking cumming, Sana… I’m gonna cum… fuck!”

 

Momo lets your cock flop from her mouth one last time before she arches her back, her other hand reaching down between her legs to grasp the back of Sana’s head. She locks eyes with you, intent to let you watch as she cums.

 

“I’m cumming!”

 

Momo arches her back further than you thought was possible or even comfortable as an orgasm wracks her body, and she writhes from head to toe as Sana mercilessly continues her work between the older woman’s legs, her bobbing head evidence of the long, slow vertical licks she is giving to Momo’s most intimate of places. Momo’s eyes shut as she throws her head back, her mouth open and letting out a soundless scream of pleasure.

 

Long seconds pass as Hirai Momo allows the orgasm to wash over her, her sweat lending her skin a sheen of shininess in the soft bedroom light, the flush of blood throughout her body lending a soft rose tint to her cheeks and thighs. Sana rises from her work between Momo’s legs, her chin and lips glistening - she takes a moment to wipe most of the moisture from her mouth before locking eyes with you and licking most of it off.

 

The look in her eyes can only be described as devilish as she descends on the still recovering Momo and kisses her deeply, her tongue still stained with the older woman’s juices as their tongues duel.

 

Momo, for her part, has maintained her grip on the base of your cock even throughout her orgasm, and seeing the male organ right next to her, Sana decides she too wants a piece of the action. She glances up, shooting you a sly look before kissing the very tip of your cock as cutely as she possibly could.

 

You are about to consider how she could possibly do something so adorable in circumstances that were so lewd, but your mind has little time to consider it as she promptly takes the rest of your cock into her mouth, her own left hand joining Momo’s at the base. She gives you two, three, four long sucks, her head bobbing back and forth, and you involuntarily move your hands to cradle her head, weaving your fingers through her black and purple hair.

 

Momo is not one to be outdone, and she has apparently recovered enough from her orgasm to once again be capable of movement. She squirms from beneath Sana until her nose is almost buried in your crotch, and you feel her soft pink tongue begin to play with your balls.

 

Your eyes have shut - although you aren’t quite sure when that happened - but you force your eyes open to look down at the scene that is unfolding around your crotch. You are half afraid of looking down, as you wonder if the sight might be a little bit too much for you, but you force your eyelids open, because you know it was literally a once in a lifetime sight that awaited you.

 

You can only see the top of Sana’s head, but the soft, wet velvet tightness of her mouth as it moves up and down the top half of your shaft is more than enough compensation for the fact that you can’t see her beautiful features as they work their magic on your cock. You are fortunate enough that Momo is on her back, however, and thus you can see most of her face as she licks the underside of the base and lower half of your shaft. Every now and then she darts her tongue out to caress your balls.

 

It is a sight that most men would kill to see, let alone to experience - two beautiful young women, both naked and pressed on top of each other, both doing their best to please you with their mouths simultaneously. A small part of your mind wonders how it were possible that you were still standing, as your knees were quite literally weak with pleasure.

 

It brings you a significant amount of disappointment, but suddenly Sana rises from the prone woman beneath her until she is upright and you are face to face. You waste no time bringing your mouth to hers, and she welcomes your tongue with her own as you reach forward to embrace her, your hands searching for and finding soft warm skin. You give her ass a squeeze, causing the corners of her lips to stretch into a smile even as you continue to make out.

 

Sana breaks the kiss and brings her lips to your ear.

 

“ _Come fuck me_.”

 

With that she lies back down onto the bed, and Momo, for her part, makes way for her. Sana lies down on her back on the bed and you move forward slightly between her spread legs.

 

You have always been one to savor the moments before the first penetration, when you can tease a woman before entering her, but this is not one of those moments.

 

Hirai Momo won’t let you have that moment, as she reaches down and grips your shaft before placing it right at Sana’s entrance. Sana’s pussy is drenched, and you feel the heat of it on the tip of your shaft.

 

“Fuck me,” Sana says, louder than perhaps she was expecting, “fuck me _now_.”

 

The pleading evident is in the tone of her voice. The young woman is squirming in anticipation, her hands on her thighs spreading them apart in a gesture of invitation.

 

You are not one to leave a woman waiting, and with one smooth, slow thrust, you enter Minatozaki Sana, your cock parting her soft, wet, warm walls as you finally make your way inside her.

 

You take a split second to enjoy the sensation as you bury yourself to the hilt inside of Sana, savoring the look of pure pleasure that has washed over the gorgeous young woman’s face, before you begin to withdraw your cock. Within seconds you have settled into a steady rhythm, your cock plunging in and out of the young woman as the bed creaks softly in protest.

 

For a few precious seconds you almost forget that Hirai Momo is there as well, but she isn’t one to be forgotten, and she rises to crush your mouth with hers in a torrid kiss, her tongue plunging into your mouth even as your cock plunges into Sana. The sensations are almost too much - Momo’s soft tongue in your mouth, moving wildly, skimming across your teeth; her hands pressed against the back of your skull, entwined in your hair; the soft skin of Sana’s thighs as you grip them, her own hands squeezing yours; the gasps and moans coming from the young woman’s throat with each thrust into her willing body; and most intense of all, the feeling of soft, warm, wet silk wrapped around your cock as you fuck her.

 

Momo ends the kiss and she looks down at the scene beneath her as Sana’s body rocks back and forth on the bed. You follow her gaze, and savor the sight of Sana’s bouncing breasts as her slim form is rocked by each thrust.

 

“Take his dick, you slut,” Momo says sharply, the lewdness of the comment striking both you and Sana, “ _take it_.”

 

Momo brings her mouth to your left ear.

 

“You like fucking her, baby? You like that tight pussy squeezing your cock? You like making her moan?”

 

“Fuck yes.”

 

“Then fucking pound her pussy, baby.”

 

You aren’t one to refuse such an order, and you increase the speed and depth of your thrusts, eliciting increasingly louder moans of pleasure from Sana as lean forward somewhat in an effort to enter her as deeply as you can. You bring her legs up until the back of her knees are cradled by the bend of your elbow, her feet dangling in the air, shaken with each thrust into their owner’s willing body.

 

“Fuck!” Sana says, the curse word being by far the most common word spoken so far, “fuck that feels so good!”

 

Momo is content to watch you fuck Sana for a minute or so, but even she cannot bear to stay away from the action for every long. Even as you continue to plunge in and out of Sana’s warm, tight pussy, Momo climbs on top of the younger woman so that she is straddling Sana’s body, her full, round ass and toned back now dominating your field of view.

 

You reach forward, almost instinctively, and squeeze a handful of Momo’s right ass cheek. Momo leans down and captures Sana in a soft kiss before diving into the crook of the moaning woman’s neck.

 

“It’s my turn,” Momo says, looking over her shoulder at you, “fuck me. Fuck me _right_ _now_.”

 

You were being the kind of orders any man would love to hear, and you weren’t about to disappoint. You look down and watch as you give Sana one last hard, deep thrust, before withdrawing your cock from her tightly grasping pussy to find it shiny and glistening with her juices. Then, raising your hips slightly whilst pressing down on the small of Momo’s back to find the right angle, you slide your hard shaft into Hirai Momo’s pussy.

 

Brunette hair flies backward as Momo throws her head back in pleasure at the feeling of penetration, and you gasp at the wonderful change in feel from Sana’s pussy to Momo’s. Sana was tight, almost unbearably so - Momo was not as tight but made up for it by being extremely warm and wet.

 

Sana is disappointed by the abrupt end to your fucking, but she is more than contented by the body of the older woman straddling her, and she contents herself with the pair of breasts dangling in front of her, taking one of Momo’s nipples into her mouth whilst playing with the other with a free hand.

 

“Damn… fuck, fuck me like that. Baby, that feels so good,” Momo says as you settle into a comfortable rhythm fucking her from behind, “fuck me hard. Fuck me like you fucked her.”

 

You increase your pace slighty, your wet shaft plunging in and out of Momo’s body in a quickening pace - you were worried somewhat that setting such a fast rhythm so quickly might hurt her, but if it hurt she didn’t show any outward signs of it.

 

Sana adjusts her position from beneath Momo - now that she didn’t have to be on her back to allow you access to her, she shuffles her body so that she is leaning on her elbows on the bed, her face at level with Momo, who is on her hands and knees. She wastes little time in kissing the older woman, which proves difficult initially as her body is rocked back and forth by your thrusts, but eventually Momo is able to absorb your thrusts enough to maintain a kiss. Their tongues continue the duel they have been fighting all evening. The sight in front of you is intoxicating - your wet shaft plunging in and out of Momo’s pussy, her round, firm ass shaking with each thrust, her naked body covered with a sheen of sweat, all while she makes out with Sana.

 

Sana breaks the kiss, and presses her mouth to Momo’s ear, ostensibly to whisper into it, but she ensures that the words that escape her mouth are clearly loud enough for you to hear.

 

“He came in me,” the younger girl says, “it felt so hot, being filled up with his cum. Does he cum in you when you fuck? Do you like his cum in your pussy?”

 

“I love it when… oh!” Momo replies, your thrusts interrupting her mid-sentence and turning her syllables into passionate growls as her body rocks back and forth, “I love it when he cums inside me. Like he did… when… ahh! When he fucked me... for the third time... the morning before he fucked you.”

 

A look of jealousy, tinged with a slight bit of anger, washes over Sana’s features at Momo’s revelation, and she decides to get back at the older woman straddling her by reaching around and spanking her firm, toned butt, even as it is rocked by your thrusts.

 

Momo lets out a shriek, and a stream of syllables escape her mouth, some Japanese, but mostly English. Her pussy is almost unbearable, all tight and wet and hot around you.

 

You need to slow down - you wanted to extend this experience as much as possible, and you knew that if you kept going at your current pace it would end before you wanted.

 

You grasp Momo’s ass with both hands as you continue to plunge in and out of her body, but eventually you ease her forward until your cock leaves her entirely. Momo lets out a gasp that is almost angry in its tone, and she reaches back with a hand to grasp your cock, ready to thrust it back into her body - but you have already moved away.

 

With more calmness than you thought you had, you slip your jeans and underwear off - thankful to finally be rid of clothing - and lie down on the bed next to the two naked, panting young women.

 

“Come ride my dick, Momo.”

 

Momo moves quickly, almost cat-like, straddling you before reaching between her legs and taking your slick, wet shaft in her right hand. Before either you or Sana have a chance to react, she has already eased her body down, and you are savoring once more the sensations of her body as you re-enter her pussy.

 

She was done with foreplay, done with extending the experience - she wanted to cum on your cock, and she wanted to cum now.

 

With the experience she has gained from the past several months of experience with you, she begins to ride your cock, her hips moving expertly as they flex up and down and back and forth, rubbing and thrusting and grinding her pussy onto your cock. For a second earlier, while you were fucking Sana, you forgot that Momo had existed - now it was Sana’s turn to momentarily be forgotten as the young woman riding your cock dominates your attention.

 

Sana isn’t one to be forgotten for long either, and the hands that snake around Momo’s torso to capture her bouncing breasts remind you that she is still there, still wanting to be a part of this intense experience. You watch as Sana captures Momo’s nipples with her thumbs and forefingers, teasing the already hardened nubs to full stiffness.

 

“I’m gonna cum soon,” Momo says, almost matter-of-factly, as though it were something inevitable that were going to happen, like the sun setting at the end of the day, “I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum so hard on your dick, baby,” she says, glancing down at you with the face of a woman on the brink of orgasm.

 

Sana hears all this, and pulls back on Momo’s breasts until her back is pressed against her chest, her own breasts pressed against the older woman’s sweat-slicked back.

 

“Cum for him, Momo,” Sana says, “cum for both of us. Let us watch you cum.”

 

Momo lets out another sharp moan as she does just that - the young woman’s world shatters as an orgasm overtakes her senses, and she throws her head back against Sana’s shoulder as she cums, her entire body becoming taut and tight as she allows the waves of her second orgasm of the evening course throughout her willing body. Her pussy tightens around your cock and for a split-second you come close to cumming yourself, but you find the strength you need to fight off the orgasm building in your loins.

 

You watch as the older woman of the two is wracked by pleasure, her face flushed a darker pink than it already was, her hands digging, claw-like, into your shoulders as she searches for something, anything to grasp. Sana’s hands have not left Momo’s breasts, although she has ceased pinching her nipples, content with merely cradling the soft mounds of flesh. Sana plants soft kisses on the older girl’s neck and shoulders as she comes down slowly from her orgasm.

 

“It’s my turn, Momo. I haven’t cum on his dick yet.”

 

A measure of reality returns to the older girl, and she smiles as she slowly rises and lifts her body from your cock, her glistening pussy dripping a few drops of her juices onto your crotch as she finally lets you leave her body.

 

Minatozaki Sana, true to her impetuous nature, ensures your cock was not outside a pussy for long.

 

With a quickness and aggressiveness that impresses both you and Momo, Sana moves into a reverse cowgirl position, her back facing you, her round, full ass and thighs braced in the air for a moment as she reaches down with her hand and ensures you are at the right angle. With no pretense or preparation, she slams her body down, driving your cock into her body to the hilt.

 

Sana lets out a gasp that is equal parts pleasure and relief, as if every moment your cock spent away from her pussy was painful and she was just now being relieved of that pain. She begins to grind her body up and down, sending your cock plunging in and out of her body with a rhythm that surprises you. It appeared all three of you were now past the point of savoring things - past the point of wanting to prolong the experience. There was only one thing left for you and her to accomplish, and that was to join Momo in having orgasmed.

 

You are more than content with watching Sana throw her pussy up and down onto your cock, and from this position you have a perfect view of your shaft as it slides in and out of her body, the younger girl’s full, round ass bouncing up and down with each entry and exit. The tight wetness of her body is more than enough to bring you to orgasm in a minute or so, but you wanted more than just that - you wanted an experience that only the three of you could have.

 

You press forward on the small of Sana’s back, and she takes it as a hint that you want to fuck her on her hands and knees - she eases herself off your cock and gets on her hands and knees, preparing herself for you to take her from behind. You rise to your knees behind her and give her a firm slap on the ass, savoring the sight of her full butt cheeks rippling with the impact. You grasp your cock with your right hand before you re-enter her body, savoring the tight ring of her entrance and the way it tightly grasps every inch of your cock as you penetrate her.

 

Not wanting simple doggystyle sex, however, you reach forward to Sana’s shoulders and pull her back towards you, until her torso is almost upright whilst you continue to fuck her - thankfully you are endowed enough to maintain significant penetration whilst in this position.

 

Momo takes the hint and realises the opportunity you have given her - she moves so that she is on her knees and facing Sana - and the three of you are now upright on your knees on the bed as you fuck Sana from behind, the younger girl’s body sandwiched between you and Momo.

 

The intimacy of the new position strikes all three of you hard, the proximity of your warm, sweaty bodies creating an intense heat that only increases the passion that has built up all day between the three of you.

 

“Oh fuck, this is so good,” Sana says, collapsing forward so that she is practically leaning on Momo for support, “You fuck me so good. Fuck. Fuck me!”

 

You intensify your thrusts in response, trying to drive yourself deeper and deeper into the younger woman’s pussy, pounding her from behind even as Momo supports and fondles her from the front as their firm breasts mash against each other. From this position the tip of your cock was pressing against the front of her pussy, the moans and gasps leaving her throat proof of the pleasure that each thrust was generating in her young body.

 

Momo locks eyes with you as you fuck the younger girl between your bodies, and you hold her gaze for a moment as the intensity of the moment you are experiencing together hits the both of you. Here you both were, good friends in a foreign city, having a threesome with a woman you had both met just days before, her body trapped between the both of yours - it went beyond sex, and had become an _experience_.

 

You feel the need to kiss her, and you reach forward with your left hand to grasp the back of her head before bringing your own head forward and mashing your lips against hers in a deep, passionate kiss.

 

“Fuck my pussy.. Fuck me… fuck me… fuck me! I’m cumming!” Sana announces, the sharply increasing volume of her moans tearing you both from your reverie. The tightness around your cock increases significantly until in one bright moment Sana cums, the younger woman between the both of you finally succumbing to the waves of pleasure emitting from her pussy.

 

It’s Sana’s turn to lose control, and Momo’s turn to support her as she does so, embracing the young woman’s quivering body and sandwiching it between yours and hers, allowing the waves of pleasure wracking the young woman’s body to run their course.

 

You slow your thrusts in and out of Minatozaki Sana’s body as she cums - firstly because you didn’t want to hurt her, and secondly because having had both women cum on your cock had brought you dangerously close to your own orgasm.

 

“It’s my turn,” you say softly, and both Momo and Sana give you their attention as you slowly, softly reach down and withdraw your cock from Sana’s body.

 

A long couple of seconds pass as you stay on your knees, contemplating the possibilities for your orgasm, but Momo is quick to assure you of what they want.

 

“Cum for us, baby. Cum wherever you want.”

 

Sana has collapsed in Momo’s arms, but she has recovered enough from her orgasm to look up at you with half-lidded eyes and give you a soft nod.

 

“ _Yes_ ,” the younger woman says softly, her voice apparently hoarse from her loud moans, “give us your cum.”

 

The thought of plunging yourself into one of the warm, wet orifices in front of you and thrusting until you came was appealing, but doing so would limit the experience to just one of them - you wanted both of them to experience it.

 

With that in mind you lie back onto the bed, and both women realize what you have in mind, both of their young, firm bodies moving until they are both between your legs, their faces level with your cock.

 

Momo takes advantage of the still-recovering Sana and grasps your cock with a hand before wrapping her lips around the tip and giving your shaft a long, hard suck from tip to base, your cock entering the familiar but no less pleasurable wet cave of her mouth and touching the very back of her throat. Sana contents herself with licking the base of your cock, until Momo lifts her head off your shaft - at that point Sana takes over, steering the shaft towards her waiting mouth and giving you a suck of her own, her cute, flushed cheeks pressing inward with suction as she takes her turn.

 

The sight of both women sharing a blowjob immediately brings you to the brink.

 

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” you say, and just barely, as you are almost at the point where forming coherent words is a challenge.

 

“ _Cum for us_ ,” Momo says softly, every syllable heavy with desire and lust. She jerks your shaft with her right hand whilst Sana fondles your hanging balls, their faces pressed together in front of your tip.

 

Almost as if on cue, your orgasm finally hits you, and you feel cum rushing from your balls, through your shaft, and finally erupting from the tip to land on Momo’s cheek, a long stream of semen hitting her soft, flushed skin. The second stream lands on Sana’s jaw, and the younger woman almost reflexively darts out her tongue to collect it. The third lands almost squarely on Momo’s open tongue.

 

You try to force out every drop, but you don’t see where they land as at that point your eyes close involuntarily as you lean your head back and allow the orgasm to run its course, content to have finally reached the moment you have been waiting all afternoon for. You are content to lie there, your body weightless, the orgasm washing through your body and limbs.

 

After what seems like an eternity you force your eyes open to look down between your legs at the faces of two gorgeous young women, their faces written with passion and lust and satisfaction, their skin painted with warm semen and glistening sweat.

 

The next few minutes are a bit of a blur, as all the pent up tension and exhaustion of the entire day finally hits you all at once. You watch as Momo and Sana share a soft kiss with one another, tongues finally ending their duel with a soft caress. Momo leaves for the bathroom and returns with a hand towel that they both use to clean themselves off.

 

Eventually you are aware of Sana cuddling up beside you as you lay on your back, her head soft on your shoulder and arm splayed across your chest, her soft, warm breasts pressed against your side. Momo has curled up into a ball on your other shoulder, her back facing you as she decides to use your arm for a body pillow. Sweat is still glistening on her toned back. All three of you are panting heavily as you recover from the intensity of the experience.

 

You sigh contentedly as you savor the feeling of both warm young women’s bodies pressed up against yours, and before you know it, the welcome bliss of sleep overtakes you.

  
 

\---

 

 **_Author’s note_ ** _: Whelp, that happened. I’ve never written a threesome before and I have to say it was a little challenging at first thinking up positions and stuff, but some “research” helped ^^_


	4. Miniskirt

**Business Trip Pt 4 - Miniskirt**

 

You’ve always made a point to savor the finer moments in life.

 

It’s been a week since your return from Japan, and you found yourself thinking more and more about your days there as the days went by. Your encounters with Momo and Sana were of course the highlight of your time there, and you found yourself thinking of the Japanese translator, in particular, more than you thought you would.

 

She had seen you off at the airport with the promise that you would keep in touch, and hopefully see each other again soon. Parting with Sana impacted you more than you thought it would, and the 15 hour flight back home left you with more than enough time to wonder if that meant something.

 

You had made a connection Sana that went beyond the physical, and for a moment you wondered if perhaps there the possibility that one day should be more than just the subject of a vacation fling.

 

But as the days went by you slowly began to adjust back to daily life in the office, and decided that perhaps it was best just to remember those moments with Sana for what they were - a great memory, a good story, one of the finer moments in life that was worth savouring and relishing.

 

As Park Choa slowly releases the head of your cock from between her lips, you note that intimate moments with women do, indeed, form the bulk of those finer moments.

 

The petite woman looks up at you with dark eyes, a look of sheer seductiveness across her features - features that could easily be considered adorable and cute, with her round, small face and mischievous smile. But today she has a different kind of look - the look a woman has when she knows she has a man wrapped around her finger. The heavy eyeliner around her eyes only emphasizes this image; it is a look of power, confidence, and seduction, all wrapped up into one.

 

You reach forward and brush a stray lock of blonde hair back, tucking it in behind her ear. Not many women could pull off the blonde bob that has become her trademark around the office. But then again, Park Choa is not like most other women.

 

She is daring, for one - it is, afterall, the middle of a Friday afternoon, and here she was on her knees in your office between your spread legs as you sit down in your office chair, her small, slim fingers wrapped around your exposed cock as she plants small kisses up and down your shaft. As you were turned off to the side, your desk covered most of her body from anyone who would happen to look into your office, but that did little to alleviate any of the danger of the situation.

 

“Does this feel good, sir?” she asks in her sweet, cat-like voice, ensuring she put proper emphasis on the word ‘sir’. She was your personal assistant, and so you were technically her boss and referring to you as ‘sir’ wasn’t out of line, but it certainly wasn’t necessary. She only ever used it during your intimate moments. The superior/subordinate relationship of your workplace turned her on. Perhaps that was an understatement - it was something that turned the young professional woman into a sultry, lustful creature.

 

“It does, Choa,” you reply, eliciting a slim, sly smile from the young woman’s lips.

 

“Good,” she replies, “I’m happy to help you in any way possible,” she says, as though she were ending a phone call on a customer service line.

 

With that, she takes the entirety of your cock into her mouth and begins her blowjob in earnest, her cheeks hollowing as she creates suction with her lips, pulling your cock in and out, her tongue pressed against the underside of your shaft and swirling around the tip at every opportunity.

 

You lean your head back until it rests against the headrest of your leather office chair. You try your best just to focus on the young woman on her knees between your legs, but your eyes still dart occasionally to your open door, half afraid that anyone walking by would take a glance and realize what was happening.

 

“Fuck,” you say, involuntarily, as you feel the tip of your cock hit the very back of Choa’s throat. In response, she slowly rises from your cock until the tip exits her mouth her lips caressing every inch of your shaft on her way out.

 

“Did you like that, sir?”

 

“Hell yeah, Choa,” you reply, half out of breath, “Should we close the door before we… move on?”

 

“No,” Choa says with a cute shake of her head that is seemingly at odds with the naughtiness of her circumstances, “I want the door open.”

 

“But what if…”

 

“But what if someone walks in and sees me sucking your dick? That won’t be a problem,” Choa says to your puzzlement, “but I don’t think a blowjob is enough. If we’re going to get caught, we may as well give them a show.”

 

With that the young woman rises from between your legs. She is wearing a tight white button up shirt that clings to her perky bust, her chest almost straining against the tight fabric - but the most alluring part of her outfit is the short blue miniskirt, and the zipper along her right hip.

 

With delicate fingers she reaches down and slowly unzips it, dragging the zipper as far up as it can go, until it is practically at her waist. Once she is finished, she reaches down to the hem of her skirt and pulls it up until the entirety of the dress is bunched around her waist.

 

Park Choa, as per usual, was not wearing any underwear.

 

“How would you like to fuck me, sir?”

 

You smile to yourself as you give the young woman a scan from toe to head, lingering for a split second at the delicious looking gap between her thighs, and the tiny patch of hair between her legs. You lick your lips, and you wonder if perhaps you looked like some sort of carnivore about to pounce.

 

“I’d like a taste before the main course, Choa.”

 

A slight look of disappointment appears across the young woman’s face, and she lets out cute pout, sticking out her lower lip as she does so. It is a cute gesture, but it quickly disappears as she licks her lips, much like you just did - and the lustful mask soon reappears on her cute features.

 

In one swift movement, she hops atop your desk - it is a sturdy wooden one, and so you’re not at all concerned about it bearing her weight; it wouldn’t be the first time it was tested in such a fashion, after all. Her eyes still locked with yours, Park Choa spreads her legs.

 

You are still sitting down as you drink in the sight of her nakedness, of the newly uncovered pale, unblemished, ridiculously smooth skin that covered her most intimate areas - the softness of her thighs, the slimness of her lower belly, and the delicate, soft skin at her crotch. The pink opening of flesh between her legs glistens invitingly, evidence of her arousal plain to see. She has spread her legs as wide as she comfortably can, her right foot, still clad in her high heels, resting atop your desk. Her left foot rests upon the armrest of your chair.

 

You drop your head to one side and support it with a closed fist braced against your chair’s armrest, as though you were considering some important business transaction instead of admiring a young, half naked woman on your desk, her legs spread wantonly, her most intimate parts on display.

 

“Touch yourself,” you say, the words leaving your mouth with a flat tone that belies the impropriety of the command.

 

There is no hesitation - almost immediately Choa’s right hand reaches for her crotch and the delicate flesh there, her middle finger gently tracing a path from the bottom of her slit to the top to gather moisture. Then, her finger properly lubricated, she finds her engorged clit, rubbing it in soft circular motions.

 

For the next five minutes, you watch as Park Choa pleasures herself with her fingers on your desk, her legs splayed without thought for propriety or decency, her eyes half shut with pleasure, her mouth emitting soft moans of delight as her fingers play a song of pleasure on her body. Just as with several moments from your time in Japan, you take a moment to savor the moment, savor the fact of just what was happening in front of you.

 

From your position on your chair, you were facing both Choa and the wide open door - a door anyone could walk past or peek into to find your personal executive assistant sitting on your desk with her legs spread wantonly. The danger of the situation only heightened your arousal.

 

Choa jolts you from your reverie with a sharp gasp of pleasure as she reaches a new peak of pleasure.

 

“Fuck,” she hisses, the word almost a curse as it escapes her small mouth.

 

“Did you miss me while I was in Japan?” you ask, wanting to prolong the teasing.

 

“Yes I did, sir,” she says, the arousal now beginning to overwhelm her cute features, “I missed you so much.”

 

“What did you miss?”

 

“I missed your cock in my pussy every afternoon, sir. I missed your cock so bad.”

 

Choa bites her lower lip after she finishes her sentence. Her finger rubs more urgently against her flesh, and the light glistening from between her legs grows more apparent as her body responds by producing more of her juices.

 

“Did Momo tell you what we did in Japan?” you ask, knowing that she and Choa were friends both in and out of the office. Momo didn’t, however, know of the “daily briefings” you and Choa usually had on afternoons.

 

“She told me… she told me you fucked her good, sir.”

 

“Yes, and?”

 

“She told me you both fucked a girl from the Japanese office, sir.”

 

“Does that turn you on, thinking of Momo and I fucking some random girl?”

 

“Yes!” Choa answers, her pleasure coming to a peak as her finger becomes a blur between her thighs, her legs beginning to quiver with the arousal radiating from her body.

 

“Do you want to be that girl someday?”

 

“Yes sir!” Choa says, her voice rising in pitch until it is almost a shout, those two words full of needy lust and desperation.

 

“And what do you want me to do right now?”

 

“Eat my pussy, sir! Please!”

 

You are never one to refuse such an invitation, and with a quickness that betrays your reserved exterior, you quickly rise from your chair and drop to your knees in front of the table, between the young woman’s splayed legs. Wasting no more time, you grasp her outer thighs in both hands, lower your head to her crotch, and give her a long, slow lick from the bottom to the top of her slit.

 

The response is instantaneous, and Choa lets out a long gasp of pleasure as your tongue completes its first of many swipes across her pussy, the very tip of it rubbing ever so slightly against her engorged clit. A sly smiles appears on your lips as you savour her tangy sweet taste on your tongue, as though it were the first taste of some sweet delicacy.

 

You decide that the poor woman has had enough teasing, and the pleading look written all over her round, cute face is enough to convince you of this. You dive in, so to speak, placing your mouth above her slit where it is covering her clit and the soft flesh around it; meanwhile, you bring your right hand up beneath your chin to her opening, where you tease her with your fingertip.

 

Your middle finger plays in soft circles around the outer lips of her pussy, gathering some of the now-plentiful moisture almost dripping from Choa’s body, but it doesn't take long before you begin to penetrate her, pushing and pulling your finger in and out slowly.

 

All the while your tongue has been circling her engorged clit, creating waves of pleasure that radiate from her crotch to electrify every inch of her body.

 

Choa’s soft gasps have become gentle moans, rising slowly in volume as you move your finger deeper and deeper into her body. Her slim fingers bury themselves in your hair, and you notice her pushing her hips forward, as though wishing to press your face harder against her crotch. You take this as evidence that you're doing the right thing, and soon you bring your ring finger together to your middle finger, and you tease her outer lips for a moment before you penetrate her with both digits.

 

“Fuck! Fuck yes!” Choa gasps; the thin veneer of self-control that she had earlier, when she was going down on you, has shattered. Now there was only a mewling, writhing woman in front of you, and as you curl your fingers inside upward towards your tongue as if you wanted to scratch her belly button, Choa finds herself being pushed closer and closer to the edge.

 

“I’m gonna cum, i’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum, sir!”

 

Inside her, your fingers find the rough patch at the front of her pussy, and Choa suddenly becomes rigid, her mouth frozen open but emitting no sound as you find her g-spot. Thirty second pass as you stroke it, and not one sound leaves her mouth; her movements become stiff, as though she is barely able to contain the pleasure coursing through her body.

 

Finally, Choa’s world explodes in white as she cums, a sharp, shrill shriek finally escaping her lungs to announce her climax, the young woman unable to give voice to coherent language.

 

“Ahhhhhhhh! Fuck!”

 

Choa’s soft thighs spasm around your cheeks as her legs twitch and shake involuntarily, the waves of pleasure radiating in strong pulses from between her legs and spreading throughout every inch of her body. Her nails clench almost painfully against your scalp as she rides out her pleasure, her voice nothing more than soft squeaks and gasps as she struggles, mostly in vain, to keep from making too much noise.

 

Inside her, your fingers find themselves clamped down by the tightness of her walls, and you feel the pulses of pleasure as they ripple along her pussy. You give the mewling young woman a few more licks, softer this time, dragging the tip of your tongue from the bottom of her slit to its top; this time your aim is more to savour her taste rather than pleasure her, and you enjoy the sweet bitterness of her juices in your mouth as Choa slowly comes down from her high.

 

You are finally able to remove your fingers from her body, and you enjoy the sight of your two fingers and most of your palm drenched with her juices, the liquid thick and glistening - you take a long lick of it, sucking it off your fingers, enjoying the taste Choa’s fluids on your tongue. Choa was one of the wetter girls you’d ever had, not that you minded; particularly when it came to oral sex.

 

You raise your face from her crotch and make eye contact with her for the first time in awhile, and you find her cheeks flushed with passion and her eyes half-lidded with weariness from exertion. Her blonde hair, no longer perfectly in place, is ruffled and messy, but it somehow makes her look sexier. She bites her lip softly, her eyes awash with arousal, and you find it the sexiest thing she has done all afternoon.

 

“Fuck me now please, sir.”

 

They are words you hear on almost daily basis during the work week, and you don't think you could ever get tired of hearing them. You sleep with other girls regularly - Momo, most notably - but there is something about Choa that has always drawn you to her. Perhaps it was because she was so professional about the entire arrangement - she knew that it was just sex, and she never let it interfere with your personal or professional relationship With Choa, there were no feelings involved other than lust.

 

Choa was excellent at her actual job, and you couldn't imagine working without her planning your meetings and assisting with your paperwork. Perhaps it was because she was so central to your daily life that you were attracted to her. She made your life easier in more ways than you could count.

 

She was quickly becoming a close personal friend as well, and she had a talent for listening to your problems, especially non work-related ones, and suggesting solutions that helped you immeasurably more than once. Park Choa was a kind, considerate person. That you also happened to be friends with benefits was just the cherry on top.

 

Park Choa was a valued colleague and a wonderful friend, and while you knew that perhaps she would never be more than that, she was still a large part of your life.

 

And besides, it wasn’t like she didn't enjoy it either; after all, she was always the one who usually initiated the daily briefings, not you. The subordinate and superior relationship was definitely a kink of hers, and while your sexual romps were never as rough and intense as Momo sometimes liked to be, you couldn't deny that Choa’s submissive nature (and the fact that she got off on it) turned you on.

 

And so, as you rise from your chair and take your place between her open legs next to your desk, you resolve to make it just as pleasurable for her as it was for you.

 

You take your shaft, still rock hard, in your right hand, and press it softly against her ready, moist flesh. You drag the head across her engorged clit, and shiver slightly at the jolt of pleasure that erupts from your crotch as the slit of your cock slides over her swollen nub. Choa lets out a soft moan that is equal parts frustration and pleasure.

 

“Fuck me already,” she says softly, her tone more aggressive than it has been all afternoon.

 

“What was that?”

 

Choa realizes her mistake quickly, and lets a small look of faux shame slide over her cute features.

 

“Fuck me already, _sir_ ,” she corrects, her tone once again soft and submissive, “Please. I want it. I want your cock in my pussy so bad. It’s been so long. Please fuck me, sir.”

 

“You’re a horny little girl today, aren't you, Choa? All wet for your boss’s cock?”

 

“Yes, sir!” Is her immediate reply, “Yes, yes I am. Please fuck me. I’ll do whatever you want. I’ll take it however you want. As long as it makes you happy, sir.”

 

The mile wide smirk on your lips widens even further. You reach forward to her chest and grasp her right breast with your left hand, gently squeezing the mound of flesh underneath the fabric of her white blouse and cotton bra, eliciting a soft moan from her lips. With one hand she reaches up and undoes most of the buttons, her thin fingers working quickly. She takes your hand in hers and guides it beneath the open shirt and under her bra, and you waste no time in cupping the supple warm flesh of her breast.

 

“My body is all yours, sir. Please… give me your cock.”

 

She really got off on every moment of this.

 

“Fine then, I guess you can have it.”

 

Your hand finally aligns your shaft with Choa’s slit, and with one, long stroke, you enter her body. Both your pairs of eyes close almost involuntarily at the wonderful feeling of your joining, and you gasp in particular at the soft wetness of Choa’s pussy; other women were tighter, or hotter around you, but Choa was wet and silky, her pussy lathering your shaft with a generous amount of her sweet honey as it entered her body.

 

Choa’s free hand - her other hand still clutched yours on her breast - grabs the ledge of your desk as her body shifts with your first thrust into her body. Her mouth forms a soundless “O” shape, a soft, barely audible gasp of pleasure escaping her small mouth.

 

You bury yourself to the hilt inside the young woman’s body, and when her pelvis meets yours you let out a breath you didn't know you were holding.

 

You pause there for a second, buried to the hilt, and with your free hand you reach forward and grasp the back of her neck, leaning forward simultaneously to plant a deep kiss on her lips. Her mouth opens invitingly and her tongue invites yours into an embrace, and soon your tongues are duelling.

 

While you continue your kiss you withdraw your shaft and almost immediately thrust back into her willing body, the thrust strong and forceful but not so much as to be painful. Choa’s moan into your mouth is enough sign than she is ready to proceed, and before you know it you and pumping slowly in and out of her body, slow enough to give her time to adjust but fast enough to keep the intense friction between your bodies pleasurable.

 

Choa breaks the kiss eventually but keeps her left arm clutching the back of your neck. She looks down to where you are entering and exiting her body and you follow your gaze, the both of you watching in wonder as your shaft rocks her small body with short, strong thrusts, your wet shaft well lubricated with her thick, oily juices as it plunges in and out of her.

 

“Oh yes… fuck… fuck me, sir!” Choa finally gasps when she finds her words, “you fuck me so good, sir.”

 

You savour the feeling of fucking the young woman on the desk, and the feeling of power she has given you. She was a strong woman in her personal and professional life and you would never dream of doing anything to hurt or demean her, but here, now, in the context of your sexual relationship, her subservience to your desires was something that turned you on immensely.

 

“You like… you like when your boss fucks you? You like being a fuck toy for your boss?”

 

“Fuck, fuck yes!” Choa says almost immediately, her face heavy with desire and the pleading which is such a turn on for her, “yes… I love it.. when you use my pussy… I love it when you use me!”

 

The idea that she was offering her body to you for your own personal use was ridiculously arousing and you up your pace as you drive in and out of her body, pounding the young woman’s pussy with deep, strong strokes.

 

Her shirt, the buttons already half undone, lies enticingly open, and you reach forward to grasp her breast again. As she often is, Choa is one step ahead, and her hands leave their grip on the desk to completely undo the buttons of her blouse, untucking it from the blue skirt that is still wrapped around her waist, revealing a peach coloured lace bra beneath. Thankfully, it is latched at the front, and with a quick movement of her fingers it comes undone and her breasts are freed, the soft perky mounds immediately beginning to rock back and forth with your continued thrusts as you continue to fuck.

 

You watch, mesmerized, for long minutes as you fuck Park Choa on your desk, her legs wrapped around your hips as your cock plunges in and out of her willing, wanton young body. Her heels dig almost painfully against your backside - but the pain is inconsequential, because fucking a girl with her high heels still on was one of your turn ons.

 

“I… I’m gonna cum, sir!” Choa says, and the pleading, desperate look in her eyes tells you she is not lying.

 

Her approaching orgasm brings up another interesting part of your sexual relationship - she never came unless you allowed her to.

 

You open your mouth to remind her of the rules - not that she needed reminding, truthfully - when the phone on your desk begins to ring.

 

You both freeze for a second at the unexpected ring, and you spare a moment to glance at the caller display:

 

_Hirai Momo._

 

A devilish grin appears on your lips as a plan emerges in your mind.

 

“You can cum when I tell you to, Choa. Listen carefully.”

 

With that, your draw your shaft out of her body, eliciting a louder than expected groan from the young woman’s lips as you do so. Then, as quickly as you can, you reach forward and pull her off the table, spin her around, and press forward on the small of her back before taking your wet shaft in your right hand and aligning it once again with her body. Then, with a quick stroke, you re-enter Choa from behind, her body bent over your desk.

 

As you thrust forward, you lean forward and press the button on your phone to answer Momo’s call and engage the speakerphone.

 

“Hello?” You say, in as straight a tone as possible, even as you continue to fuck Choa, this time from behind. You watch as she struggles to keep from moaning and gasping as your shaft penetrates her even deeper from this position, her hands grasping for something - anything - on your desk to grasp. You reach down and squeeze one of her exposed butt cheeks, even as you watch your shaft disappear and reappear between her ass.

 

“Hey, you free this afternoon? Boss wants to come by and debrief us on Japan, then give us a new project,” Momo says, and by her tone you think that you’ve succeeded in conveying that nothing was out of the ordinary, as if you _weren't_ fucking your executive assistant over your desk.

 

“Sure, but I’m busy on a… project right now,” you say, your teeth gritting as you struggle to keep your tone even, whilst the tightness of Choa’s pussy and the softness of her ass under your palm threatens to overwhelm you. You glance down and spend a long couple of seconds watching your shaft, slick and wet with Choa’s juices, plunge in and out between the young woman’s ass cheeks. Her tight asshole winks invitingly at you, clenched tightly for now - you make a mental note to explore that possibility in future meetings.

 

“Okay… how much time do you need?”

 

You reach forward and grasp Choa’s upper left arm, pulling her toward you until she is almost upright in front of you. You reach around with your right arm and grasp her right breast roughly, palming the soft, naked flesh and enjoying the feeling of her hardened nipple poking the inside of your hand. All the while, you continue to fuck her small, tight body, her lower back bent forward slightly to maintain penetration, the rest of her torso as upright as possible.

 

“I should be ready…” you begin, pressing your mouth against Choa’s left ear, “ in about twenty.. Minutes. I’ll finish up here, then you can _come_.”

 

At that word Choa lets out a moan that is stifled by your left hand over her mouth. Her eyes burst open as the orgasm hits her hard, the fact that you were on the phone with another woman while she orgasms only heightening the pleasure coursing through her body to as yet unseen levels.

 

“Sounds good,” Momo says, her tone flippant, “I’m not sure what the project is about, but I hear that it might…”

 

Choa’s pussy is tightening in pulses around your shaft, but you don’t give her a moment to recover - you continue your thrusts in and out of her pussy, pounding her even as she cums. Just as she did when she came minutes earlier, her torso has gone rigid but her limbs quiver slightly as the pleasure reaches her fingers and toes; you feel the wetness increase around your crotch as her pussy releases a new wave of her juices.

 

“...I think we may have another trip coming up,” Momo continues, her words barely registering in your head, “but I guess we’ll see what the boss has in store for us. Anyway. See ya soon.”

 

“See ya,” you reply, leaning forward to press the button that would hang up your phone.

 

Not giving Choa a moment to recover, you immediately press a hand against her upper back, bending her still-orgasming body once more over the corner of your desk. Gone are any pretenses - she had already cum twice, and it was your turn. Gripping her right ass cheek with one hand and keeping the other against her upper back, you fuck her as hard as your hips will allow.

 

The sudden increase in tempo from steady pumping to hard fucking takes Choa by surprise, but she quickly settles into your rhythm, the last vestiges of her orgasm fading from her body. She realises that time has become a factor, and you both had about twenty minutes before Momo came into your office - all that was left to do was bring you to orgasm.

 

“Ohhh! Cum for me… fill me with your cum, sir! Please!”

 

You tighten your grip on her ass and push a little harder against her upper back, pressing her small torso against your desk; hurting her was obviously the last thing you wanted, but some small, dark part of you also enjoyed the dominance the position brought you, and this was only heightened by the fact that her submissiveness was voluntary and consensual - she _wanted_ to be treated like this. It aroused you immensely, and every thrust into the young woman’s body brought you closer to the point of no return; a point you wanted to simultaneously attain and keep at bay.

 

_“Cum inside me, sir!”_

 

The magic words spill unbidden from Park Choa’s mouth, and almost as if on command, you thrust once more into her wet, slick pussy before burying yourself as deep as you can and finally allowing yourself to cum. Your cock pulses strongly inside her, every pulse announcing another spurt of hot, thick semen erupting from your tip and into her welcoming depths, each shot eliciting a short moan of desire from the young woman as you empty every drop you have into her body.

 

You lose track of time as those magical seconds pass, your senses flooded with sensation, and you suddenly feel lightheaded. Eventually you come to your senses, and the first thing you are aware of is the sight of Choa’s body bent over your desk, her torso heaving with every heavy breath as she, like you, recovers from your experience.

 

A few minutes pass before you are finally ready to remove yourself from her body, and as you do so Choa moans softly, lifting her head slightly to look back at you as you slouch back into your office chair, her eyes half-lidded and her cheeks rosy with the afterglow of sex. Your eyes are glued to the wonderful sight between her upraised ass cheeks - at first it is a small leak, and then a thick flow of your semen as it emerges from her freshly fucked pussy to join the mess of her own juices staining her crotch and inner thighs.

 

“That… was amazing.” Choa finally says, raising her torso from her bent position until she is finally standing, still bracing herself against the desk with her hands as her legs still quiver slightly. You notice that she has stopped saying _sir,_ and a part of you is relieved; it’s a major turn on during sex, but always struck you as unnecessarily pretentious outside of it.

 

“It was, Choa. Fuck. That was great.”

 

“Glad to be of service,” the young woman says with a smile and an intensely cute wink that is at odds with the perverse acts she and you had just committed. She latches her bra back together and quickly buttons up her blouse, before slowly pushing her skirt, which she has kept on all the while, down her legs to its original position. She is still a bit of a mess, but she at least looks presentable enough to make it down the hall to the bathroom.

 

She begins to move to the open door, but halts halfway.

 

“I love it when you cum in me. I love feeling your cum dripping down my thighs,” she says without turning, her voice once again full of heady seductiveness.

 

With that, Park Choa leaves your office.

 

Later, she would tell you that the door to the hallway that led to your office was locked, and there was no way anyone could have walked in on the both of you. You would find out later from Momo that she knew you were fucking Choa during her call, and that it turned her on too.

 

\---

 

“You two did a hell of a job in Japan, a hell of a job,” your boss says, in the overly enthusiastic tone of voice he was almost always using. Regardless, you enjoyed working for him, as he was in many ways the ideal boss; authoritative and a good leader, but also personable and easy to get along with, even if he did try a little too hard sometimes to act like he was half his actual age.

 

“Thanks, Mr. Park,” you reply, “Momo and I really enjoyed our time there and we’re happy to have contributed to the company.”

 

“Please, please, I’ve told you before,” Mr. Park begins, “no need to call me ‘Mr. Park.’ Jin Young or even my initials is fine.”

 

“JY...P?” Momo says, inquisitively.

 

“Precisely! All my friends call me that, so you guys may as well do the same.”

 

You share a look with Momo, who is sitting in one of the two spare chairs in your office. It is a look that you share often when dealing with your boss, who sometimes thought he was a little cooler than he actually was.

 

“Anyway, I got some reports from our people in Japan who were happy with your work. They wanted me to pass on their appreciation; in particular, the translator who you both worked with wanted to say thank you for making her job so easy.”

 

“We enjoyed working with her too,” Momo replies, “she was very… _receptive_ to our ideas.”

 

“I agree. She really bent over backwards to show us a good time,” you add, with just the hint of a smile.

 

Momo is barely able to suppress a chuckle; she fakes a cough to hide her smile.

 

“That’s what I like to hear! We’re a pretty big company and we could all benefit from a little more company synergy between offices. In fact, that’s why I’m here,” JYP says, his eyes bright with ideas.

 

“Oh?” Momo says, genuinely curious.

 

“You’re both headed to my hometown of Seoul,” JYP says with excitement plain in his tone, “to visit a smaller company that we’re interested in acquiring. They want to put on a presentation for the two of you to try and convince us to take them over. Your job will be to listen to their presentation and decide if they’re worth acquiring or not, then make the decision. You know what our budget is for tech acquisitions. I’m sure you’ll make the right call.”

 

“So they _want_ us to buy them?”

 

“Yes. They have a couple of interesting projects on the go that they need funding for, and they’re hoping a company that’s interested in obtaining their tech will provide them with sufficient capital to fund those projects.”

 

“Sounds like fun,” Momo says with a smile - clearly she was excited to return to Korea, where she had lived for so many years before moving.

 

“Great. As you lived there, Momo, you won’t need a translator.”

 

“That’s true, but my Korean may be a little rusty given it’s been years since I moved here,” Momo says sheepishly.

 

“No worries, Choa can translate and provide logistical support. You should have her book the flights and accommodation today, because you all need to be in Seoul by Monday morning.”

 

“Will do,” you agree, reaching forward on your desk to press a button on your desk phone. After a single ring, Choa answers on the other side from her office across the hall.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Choa, we need flights and accommodation in Seoul for a week for me, you, and Momo. We need to be there by Monday morning.”

 

“Sounds good, I’ll get on it,” she replies.

 

“Actually, Choa,” JYP interrupts, “you should probably book accommodation for four. The Japan office would also like to have a representative there.”

 

“Will do, boss.”

 

“Thanks, Choa,” you say, before pressing the button on your phone that hangs up the line. You share a look with Momo at the mention of someone in the Japan office coming to Seoul to meet you; you both wonder if it could be who you think it could be.

 

“Well, I’m sure the three of you will do a bang up job,” JYP says, rising from his chair, “I expect constant updates, and the usual debrief when you get back.”

 

“Consider it done, boss,” Momo says, as she rises as well before turning to you and saying “I’ll see you bright and early at the airport on Sunday.”

 

Ensuring her face is turned away from the boss, she adds a suggestive wink before turning and following your boss out the door.

 

An hour later, you receive a text message. It is only four words, and came from a Japanese number.

 

_“See you in Seoul ^^”_

 

_\---_

 

_Thanks for reading!_

 

_What will happen in Seoul? Keep reading and commenting if you want to see more. Let me know who and what you want to see next :D_

 


	5. Negotiations

 

“We’d be idiots to not acquire this company,” Hirai Momo says in a serious, business-like tone, “if we don’t buy them, some other company will, and then we’ll wish we had.”

 

“I agree,” Park Choa says with a small nod, “their tech is legit. Their logistics and resourcing could use some restructuring, but with our capital behind their team that won’t be an issue. Their personnel and their tech have a lot of potential.”

 

“You’re both right. I don’t even think we need to consult with the boss on this one. I say we move forward and submit a proposal for acquisition,” you finish.

 

Momo and Choa respond with affirmative nods. Their faces are weary after two days of long hours spent in presentations, meeting with company executives, and reviewing company data. They are both happy to have come to a decision about the company, and both glad that the three of you were in agreement.

 

“Choa, have legal back home start up the paperwork. Momo, the boss will want a full summary report including all their presentations and the data they gave us on their tech. He’ll want to know everything about what he’s buying. I’ll meet with their management and start on a framework for the acquisition terms, and perhaps get started on financial negotiations.”

 

“Roger that, sir,” Momo says with a mock salute as if she were speaking to a superior military officer, “I’ll get on it right away, Captain. But first, sleep! To the hotel!”

 

Momo turns on her heel and pretends to march out of the meeting room, her long legs straight as they march in exaggerated fashion like a soldier on parade, her tablet held against her shoulder like a rifle.

 

Choa giggles as the younger woman leaves the room, then turns to you and whispers softly:

 

“Maybe it’ll be my turn to call you sir before this trip is over?”

 

“Maybe,” you say softly in reply, your lips widening into a smile that is returned on hers.

 

“I’ll make that call to legal in the morning, but first I think I’m gonna go PTFO,” Choa says with a smile, before she too turns and starts to gather her belongings from the boardroom table. “You wanna share a cab back to the hotel?”

 

“Thanks, but I need to finish up a couple of things here before I call it a day. I’ll see you guys bright and early tomorrow morning.”

 

“Sure thing, boss,” Choa says, managing to smile kindly at you despite the fatigue wearing at her cute features. With one last wave, she throws her backpack over her shoulder and heads out of the office.

 

Finally alone in the moderately sized boardroom atop a tall office tower in downtown Seoul, you sigh deeply as you recline in your expensive looking leather chair. It has indeed been a long couple of days of work following a long haul flight, and the weariness in your body was proof of it. The sun has begun to set, and you glance idly out the window as it begins to paint South Korea’s capital in tones of orange and red. You search for a moment of respite for your mind after days of hard work amidst tall towers of glass and steel.

 

The floor to ceiling glass window gives you an excellent view of downtown Seoul. The entire office itself was like something out of a hipster interior designer’s sketchbook, all glass and hardwood and exposed brick. It was a gorgeous space, and you could see why it attracted a talented crowd of young professional employees.

 

“Ahem.”

 

A female’s exaggerated cough interrupts your reverie, and you turn to find the form of a young woman leaning into the entrance of the boardroom. You are struck for a moment by her beauty as the sun throws a splash of orange on her features. It is Kim Seolhyun, the Director of Marketing and Communications of the company. She gives you a short bow with her head as you make eye contact, a polite smile on her lips.

 

“I’m sorry, I left my notepad in here,” she says in only lightly accented English, stepping cautiously into the room, “I hope I’m not interrupting or disturbing you.”

 

“No, not at all,” you say quickly, “I was just taking a breather after meeting with my colleagues.”

 

“I see. Well if you’d like some water or tea or anything else, I can grab it for you,” Seolhyun says, gathering up the blue notebook on the other side of the table.

 

“Actually, some water would be great,” you answer, “although I think a stretch and a walk might do just as good.”

 

You are happy to find that a wide smile has appeared on Seolhyun’s face, and you are stunned for a moment at how lovely she looked when she smiled - her face was round and small, walking the thin line between attractively cute and dangerously hot. Her body was tall and slim, model-like in its proportions. As if that weren’t enough, she was extremely charismatic and was an excellent public speaker, handling the majority of the presentations you had listened to over the past couple of days. There was a reason she had risen to become the Director level, and it was obvious in the way she spoke.

 

Gorgeous, intelligent, and charismatic. This young woman won the genetic lottery, and she knew it.

 

“Great, follow me!” she says, turning to exit the room with a flourish. A smile on your lips, you get up from your chair and follow her out the door, the fatigue that was settling into your body suddenly held at bay by the prospect of spending time with a beautiful young woman.

 

\---

 

“I lived overseas until I was ten, and when we moved back here my parents put me into an international school,” Seolhyun says, “my dad was away on business overseas a lot, so he knew how important it was that I know how to speak English.”

 

You nod in understanding as Seolhyun answers your question regarding her linguistic abilities, taking a sip from the cool glass of water she filled for you. You are both sitting in the spacious, modern, and quite well equipped cafeteria, empty at the moment aside from the two of you.

 

“Anyway,” she continues, “how do you like Seoul?”

 

“It’s gorgeous,” you answer, “I haven’t had a chance to see much of it, obviously, but now that we’ve come to a decision I hope we’ll have more free time to go explore it.”

 

Seolhyun nods apprehensively.

 

“So… you guys have made a decision about whether or not to acquire us?”

 

“...Yes,” you answer, realizing too late that you had spilled the beans. The need to engage in conversation with the beautiful young woman in front of you had caused you to forget that the deal still hadn’t been finalized.

 

“And…?” Seolhyun asks, her large eyes searching for the answer in yours. For another moment - and you noticed that these moments were happening quite often around her - you are stunned by her beauty. At the moment her face is inquisitive and ridiculously cute; she had the puppy dog eyes going on, and it was working.

 

“And… I think we’re going to put forward a proposal of acquisition.”

 

“Yes!” Seolhyun exclaims, her sudden outburst surprising you as she rises from her seat, pumping a fist in the air.

 

“Whoa, whoa,” you say, waving your hands in front of you in a “calm down” motion, “It’s not for sure yet. We still have to get our ducks in a row with regards to your data and tech, and then it has to go through our president before we can make a formal movement for acquisition.”

 

“But you’re intending to buy us, right?” Seolhyun says, her eyes wide and bright with enthusiasm, “that’s all that matters! All the details will work themselves out later.”

 

“Well, yes,” you say, realizing that a wide smile had appeared on your own lips - her enthusiasm was infectious.

 

“Oh, that’s awesome,” Seolhyun says as she plops herself back down in her chair, “that’s exactly what I wanted to hear. You have no idea what this means for our company. The founders are gonna be ecstatic! With more capital behind our tech I think we could really do some amazing things.”

 

“I agree; your stuff looks good. I think our companies can accomplish a lot together. You did a good job of selling what your company is all about in your presentations over the past couple of days.”

 

Seolhyun’s face is the very picture of happiness, her lips wide in a toothy smile. The girl had a magnetic, charismatic charm that was irresistable.

 

“I guess I’m pretty awesome,” she says smugly.

 

“You are,” you reply with a smile.

 

Seolhyun holds your gaze for a moment, a split second, before leaning forward slightly.

 

“This calls for a celebration, mister.”

 

“I’m tempted,” you say wearily, “but I’m honestly wiped out, and we have a couple more days of work ahead of us. Maybe towards the end of the week we can-”

 

“I have the perfect idea,” Seolhyun says, interrupting you mid sentence.

 

“What-”

 

“Shut up and come with me,” the young woman says, grabbing you by the wrist and leading you to elevator.

 

\---

 

“You guys have a hot tub on your roof?”

 

“Yep!” Kim Seolhyun answers with an enthusiastic smile on her face, “We did really well last quarter so the management got it installed as reward. We work late a lot, so it’s nice to kick back and relax a bit after a long day’s work.”

 

It takes you a moment to realize what Seolhyun’s intentions were in bringing you up here.

 

“And you’re suggesting we use it?”

 

“Yes, Sherlock, yes I am,” the young woman answers sarcastically.

 

“Well I’d love to, but I don’t happen to have a pair of swimming trunks in my briefcase.”

 

Seolhyun considers the predicament for a moment. She gives you an appraising look up and down, exaggerating the head to toe scan she gives you.

 

“I guess you’ll have to go in naked,” she says with a wry smile on her lips, “the locker room is that way. See you in a bit.”

 

With that the young woman gives you one last suggestive look, her eyes suddenly seductive. She steps away, and in what was probably the most arousing thing she could have done at that moment, she bites her bottom lip. Sure that you noticed it, she turns and heads towards what you presumed were the women’s changing rooms.

 

You sigh to yourself, before smiling and making your way to the locker room.

 

\---

 

Seolhyun was right - the hot tub was just the perfect respite after a long day of hard work, the warm waters soothing the aches of your body as you lift your arms to rest along the edge of the tub and let your head fall backward until you are facing the quickly darkening Seoul sky. The roof had LED lanterns hung up along a wooden fence that provided some privacy and a little light. To one corner stood an expensive looking outdoor barbeque and a couple of picnic tables atop a large rug of artificial grass. It was a gorgeous space, and had you worked in the building you could see yourself spending a lot of time here.

 

The opening door to your right captures your attention, and as Seolhyun steps out of the women’s changing room, your breath catches in your throat.

 

To say she was gorgeous fully clothed was a bit of an understatement, with her long, tall, slim body and her long dark hair that fell perfectly around her shoulders. In a white bikini, she was nothing short of breathtaking. It wasn’t even like it was a skimpy bikini - it was your run-of-the-mill swimsuit, but it did well to draw attention to her round, perfectly sized breasts, pushing them together slightly and creating a delicious looking cleavage. The lower half of the ensemble was tied loosely around her full hips, tied at each side of her waist with cute bows. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, accentuating her long neck and seductive shoulders. She had the body of a model with the face of the girl next door; a dangerous combination.

 

You are suddenly ridiculously aware of the fact that you were naked beneath the water, and as Seolhyun reaches the hot tub and climbs the steps (giving you an enticing view of her cleavage as she bends to drop into the water), you give thanks for the fact that she couldn’t see the evidence of your arousal beginning to take shape between your legs. She takes a seat opposite you in the small tub.

 

“Pretty sweet view from up here, huh?” the young woman says with a smile, and for a moment you are unable to understand that she is speaking, so enraptured are you by her beauty as she sinks into the hot water.

 

“It’s… pretty,” you answer, immediately cursing yourself for not being able to come up with a better descriptive word.

 

“Yeah, I’ve spent a lot of nights up here, after everyone else has gone home,” Seolhyun answers, “it’s a good way to burn off some steam.”

 

Unable to say anything clever or witty, you resign yourself to simply nod in agreement.

 

“So! Tell me about yourself. I don’t really know anything about you aside from your name and what you do with your company.”

 

“I’m nothing special,” you say, your humility coming from honesty and not from pride, “I’m just a guy doing a job he loves to do that happens to send him on business trips to awesome places.”

 

“Ahh,” the young woman replies, “interesting. Girlfriend? Wife?”

 

“No,” you answer, “not yet.”

 

Seolhyun takes a moment to consider your answer, her slim smile hiding the questions she was surely formulating in her head.

 

“So you work closely with Hirai Momo, I guess?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And… is there anything going on between you two?”

 

“No,” you answer quicker than you would have thought, “We’re just friends. Why does everyone think that we’re more than that?”

 

Seolhyun shrugs. “Maybe because it’s the way she looks at you. I noticed it in the meetings we were in whenever you spoke. That’s not the way a girl looks while listening to her colleague. That’s the way a girl looks at a guy when she wants more than friendship.”

 

You consider Seolhyun’s answer for a moment. It wasn’t as if you didn’t harbor any feelings for Momo at all; but you weren’t madly in love with her, either. She was certainly a large part of your life and you had feelings for her on some level, but you didn’t quite know what they were… yet..

 

The silence lingers for a moment between you and Seolhyun, and for a minute the only sound you can both hear is the soft hum of the hot tub’s water jets.

 

“What about you? Attached?” you ask, eager to steer the conversation away from the topic of Momo.

 

“No, I’m single,” Seolhyun answers, “I’m not really looking for anyone, either. Too busy with work at the moment. You know how it is.”

 

“I do,” you reply, and you find an understanding in her eyes.

 

“So I guess if you guys acquire our company, we’ll be seeing a lot of each other,” Seolhyun says, that flirty smile once again on her lips.

 

“Maybe. Or maybe we’ll take your tech and run away,” you say with a smile, ensuring she knew it was a joke.

 

Seolhyun feigns surprise at the notion.

 

“You could run away,” she begins, “but I will find you. And I will kill you,” she finishes, doing her best Liam Neeson impression. It’s so terrible you laugh out loud.

 

“That might be the worst Liam Neeson I’ve ever heard.”

 

In response, Seolhyun splashes water at your face; clearly she overestimated the strength of her splash, she ends up getting most of your face and hair drenched. The shock is apparent on her face as she realizes what she’s done.

 

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean-”

 

Seolhyun’s sentence is cut off as she receives a faceful of water.

 

“Don’t start a war you can’t win, Ms. Kim,” you say in your best cartoon supervillain voice.

 

Seolhyun’s smile turns into a naughty one, and she quickly crosses the hot tub, splashing more water at you as she does so - she gets one good splash in before you catch her wrists while she is going for a second one. She struggles playfully in your grasp, until she finally relents and comes to rest on your lap. You are both suddenly aware of your proximity, and the playfulness of the moment washes away and is suddenly replaced with a healthy amount of sexual tension.

 

“I guess you’ve got me,” she says, her eyes glancing at her wrists, still captive in your hands, “what will you do with me?”

 

Her eyes have taken a look freighted with lust, her eyelids half closed, and you take that as permission to proceed.

 

“I’ll find something to do to you,” you say, and with that you move your face forward to hers. She meets you halfway, and in a sudden moment of passion your lips crash into one another. You release her wrists from your grip and her arms immediately snake softly around your neck, your own arms wrapping around her torso as she shifts around on your lap and is now sitting with her knees on either side of your waist.

 

You’ve been in the situation enough times to know what this was. You knew what that first rush of passion meant, knew what would likely soon transpire. You knew that you were both young professionals looking to blow off some steam after a hard day’s work, and that this likely meant nothing more than that. Both of you were perhaps a little high off of the recent decision to acquire her company, and this was just a small way to celebrate.

 

Seolhyun breaks the kiss to look into your eyes, as if searching for permission, for some sort of indication that you wanted the same thing as her.

 

“Seolhyun,” you say, eager to ensure there were no misunderstandings, “you don’t have to do this to seal the deal or anything. I don’t want you to do something you might regret.”

 

“It’s sweet of you, but I want this,” Seolhyun says, her voice barely above a whisper, “I want you.”

 

With that your lips crash together again, and you are surprised to find Seolhyun’s tongue darting into your mouth, searching for and finding its counterpart, your mouths duelling as your hands roam each others’ bodies, exploring new flesh for the first time. You caress the firm, tight muscles of her back as you break the kiss and dive into her neck, unsatisfied with just her lips and eager to sample more of this young woman’s body, hands roaming freely over wet, soft skin.

 

Seolhyun lets out a soft moan as she raises her head to allow you access to her neck. You take your time, dipping your head to lick her collarbone before planting kisses upward, loving the feel of her wet, soft, unblemished skin on your lips, tracing your tongue lightly across her neck. You reach her ear and give it a soft nibble before moving back to her lips, which are ready and eager to receive you - this time it is your tongue that enters her mouth, eager to reciprocate her earlier advances.

 

Seolhyun breaks the kiss and draws away from you slightly, and for a moment you are afraid that you’ve gone too far and she wants to end things - but she puts your fears to rest as she raises her body slightly so that her upper torso is well above the water. With her eyes locked on yours, she reaches behind her back and undoes the simple knot that holds her bikini top to her body. Quickly, she grasps the garment and pulls it over her head before tossing it out of the hot tub, forgotten for the rest of the night.

 

Your eyes have been locked with hers the whole time, but you finally move your gaze downward to rest on her breasts. They are small, but like the rest of her body they are well shaped and with a delightful curve, her nipples enticing and already erect. The water dripping down her torso makes her even sexier than any woman has a right to be.

 

In that moment you wonder what you’ve done to deserve the run of luck you’ve been having with gorgeous women.

 

Satisfied that your eyes have taken their fill of her breasts, Seolhyun leans forward to allow your mouth to take their share of her body, and you oblige her, moving both your hands to her mounds and giving them a soft squeeze before taking her left breast in your mouth, your tongue playing random patterns around her hardened nipple. Meanwhile your left hand cups her free breast softly, squeezing and palming the soft flesh before taking her hard bud in your fingers and teasing it playfully with the pad of your thumb.

 

The young woman lets out a soft moan, the loudest yet, and her hips drive forward, making contact for the first time with your erect penis beneath the water. At the initial contact Seolhyun gasps, the only barrier between your intimate parts the thin layer of cotton of her bikini bottom. But she soon moves her hips forward again, and before you know it she is grinding against your shaft, the thin, wet cotton creating a delicious friction against the underside your cock.

 

Regretfully tearing her breasts from your mouth, she leans down until her mouth is next to your ear.

 

“Sit up on the edge of the tub,” she says softly, and you make eye contact with her to find her cute features flushed, her eyes heady with pleasure and lust.

 

Seolhyun lifts her body off your lap and you raise your body above the waterline, shuddering slightly as the cool night air hits your naked shaft. Seolhyun’s gaze lingers on your cock for a long moment, and a look of satisfaction appears on her face. She locks eyes with you again and bites her lip as you sit down on the tub’s edge. She draws closer, kneeling on the underwater seating ledge, and thinking you are about to kiss again, you lean forward - only for Seolhyun to dodge your face altogether and sink her face between your legs.

 

In a moment, you go from expecting another passionate kiss to having her lips, tongue, and mouth wrapped around your shaft - and it is an amazing feeling, as Seolhyun wastes no time with delicate foreplay or slow build up. Almost immediately she is bobbing her head up and down, and it is all you can do to grip the edge of the tub with one hand and the back of her ponytailed head with the other as Kim Seolhyun takes your cock in and out of her hot, slick mouth.

 

Yet again you find yourself letting your head drop back in pleasure as the young woman between your legs works her magic with her mouth. Every entrance and exit of your shaft from her lips is a shock of pleasure that you feel in your entire body. You eventually gather the wherewithal to look down as Seolhyun’s head bobs up and down, her naked back glistening with sweat and water from the hot tub, the setting Seoul sun painting it with tones of orange, the toned muscles of her back working to pleasure you.

 

You do your best to fight it, to keep the pleasure at bay, and for a few minutes you succeed as you savor the pleasure, the simple pleasure of knowing you were in a rooftop hot tub getting a blowjob from one of the most gorgeous girls you’d ever met. But as it so often does, the feeling of impending orgasm began to come all at once.

 

“Seolhyun… fuck that’s amazing. Fuck. I’m gonna cum if you keep doing that,” you say, although even as the words leave your mouth you know you want to do exactly that - cum in this gorgeous young woman’s mouth.

 

In response, Seolhyun gives your cock a hard suck, starting from the base of your shaft, climbing up inch by inch, her lips wrapped tightly around you and her tongue pressed hard against its underside, until finally, your head pops out from between her lips. Wasting no time, she locks eyes with you and whispers.

 

“Cum in my mouth... But later I want your cum in my pussy.”

 

Normally, with other women, you’d have declined her offer - cumming in a woman’s mouth was wonderful, indeed, but it compared poorly to driving yourself inside a woman’s pussy and cumming inside her. But there is a heaviness, a strength in Seolhyun’s demands, in her tone of voice, that made her impossible to resist. With Momo, Sana, or Choa, you could have stopped her from proceeding, turned her around and started fucking her on the edge of the hot tub - with Seolhyun, you were powerless to do anything except follow her demands. This was a girl who demanded and got what she wanted, and you were unable to resist.

 

As she returns her mouth to your shaft, you realise that it was a pleasant problem to have.

 

Your eyes remain locked forward, because if you’d looked down to witness Kim Seolhyun taking your shaft in her mouth once more you think that it might be too much, and you’d cum almost immediately. And so in an effort so stave off that wonderful bliss for as long as possible, you gaze out at Seoul’s rapidly darkening sky.

 

Seolhyun, working between your legs, bears no such desire to prolong your pleasure, and you notice that one of her hands has joined your mouth, working the base of your shaft in a corkscrew motion - together with her hot tongue, gliding along the base of your cock and around the underside of the head, you quickly find yourself on the brink of orgasm.

 

“Fuck. Fuck, Seolhyun. I’m gonna cum.”

 

If she heard you say it, she must have ignored it. Seolhyun’s head continues to bob up and down on your shaft, and before you know it, your orgasm rocks your body from head to toe, your hands almost immediately gripping the back of the young woman’s head as your shaft erupts, sending hot, warm semen into the young woman’s willing mouth and throat.

 

You stay locked in that position for long moments, your body shivering in pleasure as the throes of orgasm rock your body, Seolhyun’s mouth wrapped tightly around your pulsating shaft as it empties hot, thick semen into her mouth. Finally, mercifully, your orgasm winds down, and Seolhyun takes your weakening grip on the back of her head as a sign that it has finally ended. She lifts her head from between your quivering legs, and, sure that your eyes are locked on her, she opens her mouth reveal a tongue and mouth painted in glistening white cum.

 

Then, without breaking eye contact, she closes her mouth and she swallows it all in two gulps, and she tilts her head back slightly to let you watch as her throat pushes the semen down and into her body. She opens her mouth again for you to see, and her pink tongue is all the evidence you need that she has swallowed it all.

 

She doesn’t speak a word - there is only that sultry, seductive smile playing once again on her lips, as she slowly, carefully rises from the hot tub, the warm water dripping down her sexy, topless frame, curving around her naked breasts and down her toned midsection. She rises and swings a long leg, then both, over the edge of the hot tub, before making her way to the women’s change room. When she is halfway there, she turns her upper body midway, her ass still facing you as she raises a hand in beckoning motion. Her lips still curved in that lusty smile, she continues into the women’s change room, closing the door behind her.

 

\---

 

It takes you a few minutes to gather your senses and recover from the ridiculously pleasurable blowjob - Momo and Sana gave amazing head, and Choa was no slouch, but Seolhyun was probably on par with Momo for the most skilled at the task. Eventually you make your way to the door of the women’s change room, hesitating for just a moment at the fact that you were entering a room normally forbidden to men.

 

But this wasn’t a normal moment in time, after all, and you soon found yourself turning the knob and entering the dimly lit changing room. Like the rest of the office, it sported a classy, modern design. Two long rows of lockers lined one side of the room, while to the right, immediately after the door, was an open space with two showers - one of which was running.

 

Turning the corner to look into the shower stall, you find Kim Seolhyun leaning with her back against the shower wall, the shower head spraying her body making her somehow even hotter than she already was. Hair hair has been undone from its ponytail to fall around her shoulders, strands of black glued to her face and neck by the water. You take a long moment to fully admire her near-naked body; earlier you had resigned yourself to stealing glances at her beneath a veneer of gentlemanly consideration. Now, with any pretense of propriety banished by lust, you had no such reservations about admiring her gentle curves, her soft, unblemished skin, and her gorgeous face, lust and want written all over her small, delicate features.

 

Most alluring of all, however, is the fact that her right hand is at her crotch, working between her legs underneath the drenched, thin cotton of her bikini bottoms. The fabric is so wet, so thin, that you can easily make out the outline of her knuckles as they move her fingers in swirling patterns around her intimate areas, her face contorting to a heady mix of pleasure emanating from between her legs.

 

“Took you… long enough,” Seolhyun says softly, her words soft, her tone wavering, no doubt thanks to the pleasure she was eliciting from her own body.

 

“I had to recover from what you did to me,” you answer, and you were fully recovered indeed - the sight of the almost naked, wet young woman in front of you, pleasuring herself, had brought your shaft back to full attention. You reach a hand out to lean yourself against the shower wall; it is an almost cocky gesture, given the wanton young woman in front of you, but you want to keep her waiting.

 

“Good. Then you can stop staring at me and start fucking me.”

 

You smile slyly at the young woman.

 

“You seem to be doing a good job of fucking yourself.”

 

Seolhyun smirks at you, before licking her lips, her pink tongue, covered only moments before in your cum, licking her lips. She bites her lower lip again, the action almost unbearably sexy given the circumstances.

 

Without a further word she withdraws her hand from her bikini bottom, and with swift fingers she undoes the knots keeping the slim garment attached to her body. She tosses the drenched article away from her to land between the both of you. She is shaved clean between her legs, and the water flowing down her body from the shower head only serves to draw your attention to that wonderful space between her legs as it flows downwards towards her crotch.

 

“I’m so fucking wet. I want it so bad. And I want it hard.”

 

Seolhyun turns around so she is facing the shower wall, her round, perfectly shaped ass facing you, the delightful curve of her slim thighs creating a delicious looking gap directly below the soft lips of her pussy.

 

You had grown used to soft, pleasureable sex over the past couple of months, with elaborate foreplay and delicate, soft touches, ensuring that the woman orgasmed before you did - but here was a woman who said, straight up, that she wanted hard, fast sex. Who were you to resist?

 

No force in the world could have kept you from stepping forward, your eyes glued to her backside as you reach out your hands, placing them on her hips. She moans softly as you press your torso against hers, your wet skin meshing against each other. You bring your tongue to her ear and lick it softly as you breathe in the soft, sweet aroma of her hair, plastered against her scalp. Your mouth opens involuntarily in pleasure as your shaft rubs against the small of her back, the soft, wet skin creating a delicious friction against the underside of your cock.

 

“Don’t waste my time. Fuck me. Fuck me hard.” Seolhyun says, her words tinged with desperation, “I want it hard. _Now._ ”

 

With other girls, you were able to restrain yourself, able to postpone sex until they were practically begging for it. With any other girl you would have teased her more, played with her breasts and ass and pussy and made her beg for you to penetrate her. But with Seolhyun, you were almost powerless, as though every order and demand she made was something to be done immediately.

 

And so you found yourself taking half a step back as Seolhyun bends slightly at the waist, lining up your most intimate parts. Taking your shaft in your right hand, and admiring for a second the sight of the gorgeous young woman’s body bent over for you, you bring your cock to her pussy and penetrate her in one, smooth stroke.

 

Every woman was unique, and Seolhyun was no exception, her pussy wet and slick, incredibly tight at her entrance but more comfortably soft further inside. You had grown used to Momo or Choa’s wetness, and Sana’s almost unbearably tight pussy, but Seolhyun’s body was new, wonderful territory - and as you bury your cock to the hilt inside of it, you allow yourself a moment to savor the tightness of her entrance, as though she were squeezing a hard ring of flesh around the base of your cock and massaging the rest of it with soft, warm flesh.

 

Your initial thrust has forced Seolhyun into a more bent position, her body leaning at an almost 45 degree angle forward. From this angle the shower head is pointed at her toned back, and you watch as the water cascades down her shoulder blades, along her spine, and down the firm, rounded cheeks of her ass. A wordless, soft gasp of pleasure escapes her lips, her eyes shutting involuntarily as the feeling of first penetration, and the sudden fullness between her legs brings with it a hot rush of heat throughout her body.

 

“Fuck. Fuck that feels good!”

 

You respond by withdrawing your cock, relishing in the feel of her ridiculously tight pussy lips of her entrance wrapped tightly around your shaft as it leaves her body, only for it to welcome it back in as you drive yourself forward, quickly establishing a hard pace as you thrust in and out, in and out, in and out of Kim Seolhyun’s pussy.

 

For long, pleasurable minutes, you fuck the young woman in the shower stall with hard, swift strokes into her willing pussy; this is not some soft lovemaking session, or even the rough, wild nights you sometimes shared with Momo - this was hard fucking with a single intent: to cum as fast as possible.

 

You are happy with your pace, happy to relish the feel of her tight, wet body, the sight of the shower water hitting the toned muscles of her slim back, happy to watch her grip the shower head desperately with one hand, the other hand pressed against the tiles of the shower wall, searching, in vain, for something to hold on to. You are happy to listen to the young woman’s gasps and moans, each sound heavily laden with pleasure. You are happy with all of these things, but Seolhyun wanted more, and you were all too ready to oblige.

 

“Fuck… harder! Fuck me harder! Spank my ass!”

 

You are taken aback by her commands, taken aback by a woman who was so demanding during sex. You had had sessions with  Momo that you could both consider _rough_ , but she never demanded and ordered you around like Seolhyun did, and truth be told it was kind of hot.

 

And so you draw your right hand up and bring it down onto her right ass cheek with moderate force, careful not to hurt her, and satisfied at the slight reddish tone it has left on her unblemished skin.

 

“Fuck! Do it harder!”

 

You are unsure whether she is referring to the pounding you are giving her pussy, or the slap on her ass, and so you do both, using your left hand, gripping her hips, to drive her harder against your shaft while your right hand smacks her ass with more force, the loud smack of your hand hitting her wet flesh vying with the wet squelches of your cock and her pussy as you fuck her.

 

You know now that she is not only comfortable with rough, hard sex, but that she wants more of it - and to that end your right hand leaves her reddened ass cheek and moves forward to grip a handful of her wet hair, plastered against her neck and upper back, and you pull back with a force that you are initially worried is too forceful. But the loud moan that erupts from her throat is enough to convince you that the young woman _enjoyed_ it.

 

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum!” Seolhyun says, the words spilling unbidden from her lips, a torrent of pleasure just barely formed into a coherent sentence, announcing her impending orgasm with words even as her body reinforces it with the slick wetness and tightening walls of her pussy.

 

“Fuck me. Fuck me as hard as you want! Fuck my pussy with your hard cock! Oh god, I’m gonna cum. I’m cumming. I’m cumming!”

 

Seolhyun’s world erupts in white as her orgasm overwhelms her senses, and it is all you can do to lean forward and keep her from collapsing as her body is wracked in pleasure radiating from her pussy. You wrap your arms around her shivering body, even as you bury your shaft into her pussy, your strokes slowing down in pace as her orgasm continues to hit her body with a force neither of you were expecting.

 

Thankfully, you are endowed enough to maintain significant penetration even when with the both of you pressed against the shower wall. Your pace has lessened to a near crawl, your shaft entering and exiting her body softly and slowly, and for the first time since you started fucking you are able to truly savor the feeling of her body as you are finally able to set the pace.

 

“Fucking cum in my pussy,” Seolhyun says with a gasp, the fatigue of the last few minutes finally hitting her all at once, “cum in my pussy like you came in my mouth. Fill me up with cum.”

 

It has been a quick session - only about fifteen minutes since you first entered her, but this was a quickie if there ever was one, and the sheer hotness of the woman you were currently buried in was enough for you to throw away any pretense of gentleness, any consideration for her pleasure or comfort - there was only your orgasm to reach, and that was all that mattered.

 

To that end you begin to pump in and out of her body, slow strokes at first but quickly building up to the fast, swift thrusts you were making when she came minutes ago. Your bodies are closer now, both almost upright, Seolhyun bent forward ever so slightly, her breasts and upper body pressed forward against the shower stall. You look down, and see only a slight glimpse of your shaft as it disappears between her ass cheeks with each thrust.

 

“Fucking give me your cum already,” Seolhyun says, her voice full of needy, lusty impatience, “cum for me.”

 

“You’re.. Fucking demanding… aren’t you?”

 

“I always... get what I want…” Seolhyun says, her sentence interrupted by the jolts your thrusting cock send throughout her body, “and right now… all I want.. is your cum in my pussy.”

 

You are so close now, too close to that point of no return when orgasm becomes inevitable, and her words are enough to drive you over that ledge. The feel of her wet, slick skin under your palms, her firm, tense ass cheeks as they crash into your lower abdomen, and most of all, that tight, vice-like grip of her pussy lips wrapped tightly around your cock - it is all too much to handle. In that moment you forgo any pretense of care for Kim Seolhyun - she is just a body, just a tight embrace of flesh for your cock, a hole to fire your cum into.

 

You wrap your right arm around her torso to grasp her left breast, squeezing the soft flesh there with a grip that you worry might be too hard, but the loud gasp that escapes Seolhyun’s mouth convinces you in an instant that she doesn’t mind it. Your other arm grips her left hip, driving it back against yours as you come to within seconds of orgasm.

 

“I’m gonna.. Fucking cum in you, Seolhyun.”

 

“Yes! Cum! _Cum inside me!_ Fill my pussy with your cum!”

 

With two more strokes, you bury yourself as deep as you can inside her tight, warm pussy, before the throes of your orgasm wrack your body. Your shaft pulses strongly as it sends squirt after squirt of your warm semen into Seolhyun’s willing body, and you thrust forward slightly with each thrust, seeking every miniscule amount of pleasure from this moment.

 

You are pressing her body tightly against the shower wall and later you would wonder if you hurt her with your thrusts against the hard, wet wall, but at this moment, this wonderful moment, all you can feel is the soft, hot, wet flesh wrapped around your shaft as it finishes sending your hot semen into a young woman’s body.

 

After a long minute or two of silence as you wind down from your orgasm, Seolhyun turns her head slightly, her forehead still pressed against the shower wall.

 

“It’s going to be great working together,” she says softly.

 

“Definitely,” you agree, as you kiss the soft skin of her shoulder and the crook of her neck, relishing the taste of her wet skin on your lips.

 

“I guess you can buy our company, on one condition.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“ _You fuck me whenever I want_.”

 

\---

 

It is 7:54am the next morning, and you find yourself back in one of the downstairs offices, ready, if not entirely willing, to start the day’s meetings. After finishing up with Seolhyun in the shower, you headed back to the hotel where you were able to grab just a few hours of sleep before your alarm woke you, frustratingly early, to get ready for work.

 

You are engaged in small talk with Seolhyun, who is sitting on the edge of your office table. She is explaining the various positions on a company organization chart that she has printed out for you when the office door opens. Hirai Momo and Park Choa enter the room, but with a third figure following closely behind them - Minatozaki Sana.

 

Your heart leaps slightly at the sight of Sana, and the bright, cheery smile that appears on her face when you lock eyes captures every ounce of your attention, as though nothing else existed. It takes a moment for you to come back to reality as you notice that Seolhyun is still speaking to you.

 

“...and that’s me,” Seolhyun says, pointing to her position on the chart. She pauses the conversation as Momo, Sana, and Choa approach, offering the three of them smiles and small bows of her head.

 

“Good morning, loser,” Momo says.

 

“Good morning to you too,” you reply sarcastically.

 

“When did you get back to the hotel last night?”

 

“Late,” you say, with a glance at Seolhyun, and Momo, who is following your gaze, sees the blush appear on Seolhyun’s face along with a sultry smile. Momo suddenly looks sullen, and at that moment you are struck by the split second of hurt that flashes across her features. Next to her, Sana puts two and two together, and her eyes betray the disappointment and betrayal she felt inside.

 

“I see. Having fun with our new colleagues, I bet?” Momo asks, her tone suddenly heavy with sarcasm.

 

“You could say that,” Seolhyun begins, “I gave him a... tour of the office. Including the hot tub on the roof.”

 

Momo nods, but you’ve known her long enough to know that there is disapproval there, and hurt beneath her eyes. Sana, still standing next to her, has cast her eyes downward, a corner of her lip pursed together. It was the look of a girl who has just been struck.

 

“It was fun,” Seolhyun continues, “he was very… energetic.”

 

With that, Seolhyun hops off the office table and saunters over to her place in the boardroom, taking a seat opposite you along the long central table, every stride and movement full of confidence.

 

“Momo, Sana,” you begin, “it was just-”

 

“Save it,” Hirai Momo says, her tone sharp, “I don’t wanna hear it. I need some coffee. Let’s go, Sana.”

 

Momo drops her briefcase and tablet on the office table - two seats away from you. Sana catches your gaze, and you think, for a split second, that there is a glassiness in her eyes that is a precursor to tears - but Momo grasps the young woman by the upper arm and drags her out of the room. Momo’s stride is full of anger and betrayal, but Sana’s sad shuffle and small steps are the walk of a girl who has just been hurt.

 

Choa, who accompanied them into the office, sees the empty seat next to you, and sets down her belongings on the desk before taking the empty space.

 

“Do you want some advice?” she says, her tone serious.

 

“Sure, why not,” you say with a sigh, as you bury your head in your hands on the table.

 

“I’m sure this thing with this Seolhyun chick was just a one night stand, and that’s fine. And Lord knows there are no strings attached when we have our fun in the office too. But you’re an idiot if you think you can bang all these girls and still pursue a relationship with either one of those two.”

 

You give Choa a look and find earnestness in her eyes. She was, as always, a good friend before she was your executive assistant.

 

“And eventually, you’ll have to choose between them. If you chase two rabbits, both of them will get away.”

 

“Thanks, Choa. I appreciate it,” you say, meaning every word. You manage a soft smile, thankful to have someone like her in your life.

 

Choa nods and smiles softly, her small, cute face bringing a splash of joy into the otherwise dreary start to the morning.

 

“Great. Now let’s buy the shit out of this company.”

 

\---

 

_Author’s note: Not gonna lie, the Seolhyun hot tub/oral scene was kind of lifted from Sulli’s scene in Real. And I couldn’t help but toss in Seolhyun’s over the shoulder look from her poster. :)_

 

_As always, comments and requests in the comments below, please :)_

 


	6. Working it Out

 

It didn’t take long to find Hirai Momo in the hotel’s surprisingly large and well-equipped gym, given that it was mostly empty in the early hours of the morning. The sound of a weight slamming angrily down after each rep drew you to one corner of the space, where Momo sat, her back facing you, on a leg press machine.

 

The day’s meetings passed painfully slowly - even slower than usual, given the fact that you could cut the awkward tenseness radiating from Momo and Sana with a knife. From Sana it felt more like hurt and betrayal, and she did her level best to avoid eye contact or even looking in your general direction; Momo looked more like she straight up hated you, never even bothering to look anywhere near your direction whenever you spoke and keeping silent whenever you asked for input. They sat apart from you and Choa at lunch and at the end of the day they made a beeline for the office exit, leaving you without any chance to explain yourself.

 

Seolhyun approached you after the day’s meetings to inquire as to what was going on with Momo and Sana, but you could tell it was just her being polite, and not due to any genuine concern on her part. That didn’t bother you; it wasn’t her fault the two girls had decided to react that way, and you had told Seolhyun the night before you weren’t attached to anyone, anyway. Regardless, you reassured the young Director that it was a personal matter that wouldn’t hinder the company business in any way, and she seemed placated by that, winking slyly at you before she herself went home for the day.

 

You approach Momo quietly. Lining the walls of the gym are large floor to ceiling mirrors, so she has no doubt seen you coming.

 

“Momo,” you begin, “we should talk.”

 

“How did you know I was here?” she replies, her tone sharp.

 

“Choa told me.”

 

“That girl can’t keep a secret,” Momo replies with a hint of annoyance in her voice as she completes another rep, pushing the leg press plate forward with her legs.

 

“We need to talk.”

 

“About what?” she answers, although she already knows what the conversation would revolve around.

 

“About the way you’re acting.”

 

Your statement must have hit the wrong buttons, as she lets the weight slam down on the leg press machine. She glares at the reflection of you in the mirror, a look of disgust on her features - but you’ve known her long enough to know here is some pain there, some hurt in the deepness of her eyes and the slant of her lips at the corner of her mouth.

 

“About the way _I’m_ acting? What about you? Sleeping with some random chick and parading her in front of me like that?”

 

“Parading? What do you mean?” you answer, taken aback by her accusations, “It’s not like I asked her to sit on my desk when you walked into the room. And I wasn’t trying to show her off to brag or anything. Why do I have to explain myself, anyway? You’re not my girlfriend.”

 

Momo shuts her eyes and sighs heavily, as if your words have struck her to the core. She takes a deep breath to compose herself, before climbing off the leg press machine, grabbing her water bottle and towel off the floor, and walking angrily past you.

 

“Get lost,” she states, “I don’t want to talk to you right now.”

 

“No, Momo,” you say strongly, following her as she walks toward a lat pull-down machine, “I’ve kept it inside the whole day. We’re going to talk about this. Now.”

 

Momo seems oblivious to your demand as she sits down, her back to you, on the machine’s bench and leans over to adjust the weight. The back of her white and blue crop top is almost soaked through with sweat, and the short red jersey shorts she is wearing do little to hide the sweat glistening on her long, toned legs and the alluring curve of the small of her back - it’s an outfit that would be pretty damn appealing if it weren’t for the fact that she was so pissed at you.

 

“Fine,” she says, her voice taking on a more serious tone as she puts up a mature front that you know is just an act, “you want to talk, let’s talk.”

 

“Good,” you reply, crossing your arms as you lean your shoulder on a nearby machine, “we can start with _why_ the hell it is you’re so pissed about me having a meaningless one night stand with Seolhyun.”

 

Momo begins to reach up for the pull-down bar, but stops when she hears your reply. Her hands remain gripping the bar, but she makes no motion to pull it down. There is only silence for a few seconds, her head drooping a fraction of an angle as she considers her response. The air is heavy with the silence between you.

 

“I’m not pissed. I’m just… I’m disappointed.”

 

You sigh outwardly at the classic line, but you let Momo continue.

 

“I know that’s a stupid, cliche thing to say,” she says, her hands still fumbling and fiddling with her grip on the pull-down bar, “but it’s how I feel.”

 

“Why? Why would you feel like that?”

 

“I think… I think because maybe I thought things had changed between us after what happened in Tokyo. I didn’t think you’d be in such a rush to find another girl to fuck.”

 

You take a moment to consider what she has said, although you find yourself at a loss.

 

“What do you mean about Tokyo? You mean what happened between us and Sana?”

 

“No, not that… that was just meaningless fun,” Momo says, and even without seeing it, you know there is a small, sad smile on her lips, “I mean, what happened before that.”

 

“Before that… between me and you? That morning?”

 

“Yes,” Momo answers, but her tone is soft and sad, as though it was a painful word to say.

 

“Momo, that sure as hell wasn’t the first time we’ve slept together. You even made sure to tell me afterwards that we were just friends.”

 

Momo’s hands drop from the pull-down bar, and she holds them in her lap, staring at them as though she had never seen them before. Her head has dropped even further, and her shoulders have slouched slightly. She suddenly looks more vulnerable than you have ever seen her - gone is the strong, independent, outspoken woman she was during the day. In her place was a sad, sullen young girl with a broken heart.

 

You want to move forward, drape your arms around her and chase her pain away, but you know that you both needed to talk things out first. You want to say something at least, but she beats you to the punch when she starts to speak.

 

“I know,” she says, her words soft as she struggles with what to say, “But just before I told you that… I… I don’t know. I guess…. I guess I saw something that wasn’t actually there. Or felt something that you didn’t. I told you we were just friends out of some sort of defense mechanism, I guess, but I felt differently.”

 

You take a step toward the young woman as she continues. When she became nervous, or didn’t know what to say, she said “I guess” a lot - one of the quirks of her personality you’d noticed early in your friendship. There is a short, tense silence before Momo continues:

 

“I guess… I guess for a second there I thought maybe we had become more than friends. I guess I realized then and there that I have feelings for you.”

 

Momo buries her head in her hands, although whether it is from embarrassment or sadness or some other emotion, you cannot tell. Your response, an almost involuntary one, is to move to her and sit on the bench behind her. You bring your arms around her torso and hug her lightly about her waist - at the first contact of your skin on hers she gasps slightly and drops her hands from her face. After a moment, she covers your arms with her own, returning and accepting your hug.

 

“I’m such a bitch,” Momo says softly, “I’m sorry. It’s not like you could read my mind and tell how I felt. And you’re right, I did tell you afterwards that we were just friends. You didn’t deserve to be treated like that - it’s not like I’m your girlfri-”

 

“It’s okay,” you say, cutting her off and stopping her from saying that word, although whether that was intentional or not, you weren’t sure. She had just confessed her feelings for you, and truth be told, it was a moment you had thought about and perhaps, somewhere deep inside, a moment that you longed for. But now that it had actually happened, you weren’t quite sure where to react.

 

“Momo,” you begin, and although you want to follow it up with soothing, encouraging words, your brain fails you, and a tense silence fills the air.

 

“...I’ve wanted to be more than just a friend to you for as long as I’ve met you.”

 

You’re not sure where the words came from - they formed on your tongue and left your lips before you even knew it, as though your heart were trying to pull a fast one on your brain and rushed the sentence out of your body before your brain could realize what was going on.

 

But you also knew, from somewhere deep inside your subconscious, that the words were true. Every girl you had met in the past couple of months had asked about your relationship with Momo - perhaps it was obvious to everyone but you. When you were away from her, when she left your presence - even for something as mundane as leaving the office after work - it created a void in you that wasn’t filled until you saw her again.

 

But it took her confession, and your reaction to the possibility of hurting her, to convince you that yes, she was someone you wanted more than simple friendship from. The other girls you’d been with - Seolhyun, Choa, even Sana, who thought you felt something for - they disappeared from your mind. Hirai Momo was the only woman in the world.

 

A thousand thoughts rush through your head as the sentence hangs in the air between you, and you want to say something, want to explain yourself further. The seconds pass like hours, but eventually Momo responds.

 

“Fine,” she says, with an exaggerated sigh that you know is just for humor’s sake, “I guess we can start seeing each other or something. I guess.”

 

You chuckle to yourself - classic Hirai Momo, using humor to defuse a serious situation.

 

“I guess I should tell Sana and Seolhyun…”

 

“And Choa?” Momo says, matter-of-factly. You are genuinely shocked, because you had thought your “meetings” with your personal assistant were a secret. Your relationship with Momo was just seconds old, and already she had caught you red handed.

 

“Like I said, the girl can’t keep a secret,” Momo says with a sly smile, “I know all about your afternoon meetings.”

 

“Momo, I-”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Momo says, and in the reflection of her face on the wall’s mirror you can see that a serene, sincere smile has appeared on her lips, “I don’t care if you sleep with other girls. As long as  I’m the only one you have feelings for.”

 

This takes you by surprise - you were more than willing to give up other girls if it meant a chance at something more with Momo, but here she was telling you it was okay.

 

“Sex is just a physical thing,” she continues, “It’s when feelings get involved that it turns into something else. And other girls might touch your dick every now and then, but I’ve claimed full ownership over your feelings.”

 

“So you own me now, is that it?”

 

“Yes, and don’t you forget it!” Momo says, a silly smirk on her face, as though she were trying to look tough. After a split second her lips break, and a wide smile appears on her face. Gone is the dark cloud that had hung above her head all day, and in its place was the bright, cheery young woman you had come to know well over the past few years.

 

Neither of you say anything for the next couple of minutes, content with your newfound relationship and the new understanding that you have both reached. Your arms tighten a bit more around her waist, and you plant a small kiss on the back of her neck - something you’d never done before, at least with that kind of softness. Momo responds by leaning back against your chest, and rubbing your arms with her hands as they wrap around her, and in the mirror you find a serene, peaceful look on her face - she is more content than you have ever seen her.

 

You are happy to sit there with your new girlfriend for as long as she wants, but eventually she turns her head until she is almost facing you. You expect a soft, romantic statement of some sort, but what she says next is typically Momo:

 

“All this romance has me horny as fuck.”

 

\---

 

The elevator ride up to her hotel room floor was awkward, to say the least, neither of you quite knowing what to do or say, smiling oddly at each other like teenagers on Valentine’s Day who’d just received their first love letters from each other.

 

In the elevator, her knuckles brush up against yours, and after some awkward fumbling, you finally take her hand in yours, her thin, long fingers squeezing your palm tightly. You see her smile in the elevator mirror as she stares at your hands, fingers intertwined, the elevator ride could have gone on forever, and you wouldn’t have cared.

 

\---

 

The cute romance of the elevator ride was replaced, almost as soon as you entered her hotel room, with an intense passion. Not lust, like it usually was on those lonely weekends when she would text you at 11pm and ask you to come over - no, this was a different kind of desire, one that was born not of a need to get off but from a need to show each other just how happy you both were to have entered into a new relationship.

 

The passion didn’t dull Momo’s aggressiveness, but rather gave it a different angle, and even as she pulled your shirt over your head and worked at the buttons to your jeans, you could feel a sincere smile on her lips as you kissed - she was genuinely happy, and it warmed your heart to know you had made her so.

 

Your own hands weren’t idle either, peeling away the sweaty gym clothes from her body. You’d stripped her of her clothes before, but this time was different, and your hands a little more gentle as you slip your hands under her elastic waistband and palm the firm cheeks of her ass, eliciting a slight gasp from her lips. Wasting no further time, you hook your fingers into her waistband, making sure you catch both her shorts and the panties she had beneath, before drawing both downward and leaving her naked from the waist down.

 

You are both a few feet from the bed when she breaks your kiss and turns you so that your back is facing the bed. Placing a palm on your chest, she gently pushes you against the bed until you are sitting on it - you take a moment to rid yourself of the jeans she had pushed down to your knees, your eyes never leaving hers. There is a sweet, simple smile on her face, and you are awestruck for a second at how gorgeous she looked in that moment, her brown hair falling lazily about her shoulders, her eyes soft with happiness.

 

Momo reaches for the edge of her blue and white top and, agonizingly slowly, draws it up and over her head, revealing a thin black sports bra that is the only article of clothing left on her body. She wastes no time divesting herself of that article of clothing either, pulling it up and over her and letting the garment fall to the floor.

 

She stands there in front of you, completely naked, one of the most gorgeous young women you’d ever seen in your life. It was far from the first time you’d seen her naked, and far from the first time you did so in the midst of foreplay, but this time was different - it was like the first time all over again.

 

Your eyes take a pleasurable journey down her body, and naturally you are drawn to the full curve of her breasts, her toned midsection and the inviting gap between her thighs - but you also notice things you’d seen before but never really cared for. The moles on her shoulder and top of her left breast, the small scar on her right knee, the fact that she had small, stubby, cute toes - all things that you were truly appreciating for the first time.

 

“Like what you see?” she asks, her tone light and sweet.

 

“I always have.”

 

Her smile wides in response, her eyes forming adorable inverted half moons. She takes a slow step toward you and captures your face in both of her hands, before bending and initiating a soft kiss, one that starts slowly, but quickly increases in passion. Your hands go to her back, tracing your fingers along that delightful valley created by her spine, sending tingles of pleasure up and down her body.

 

She breaks your kiss, and making eye contact with you for a second, she goes to her knees.

 

Hirai Momo had taken you into her mouth many dozens of times, and each time was pleasurable, but each time was born of lust. Whether she wanted you to cum in her mouth or simply ready you for penetration, the goal was pleasure for pleasure’s sake. This time was different - she wanted to pleasure you, not because it was Saturday night and she was alone and horny - no, she wanted to pleasure you because she had feelings for you beyond those of a simple fuck buddy, and simply wanted to make you feel as good as she could.

 

And so as she runs her soft, wet tongue from the base of your cock to its very tip, swirling the pink appendage around the sensitive head, it feels different, even though you’d experienced that very same sensation many times before. There is a slowness, a deliberateness to her every movement, as though she were no longer facing a countdown, and suddenly had all the time in the world to pleasure you.

 

Momo places a soft, almost chaste kiss on the very tip of your cock, and she looks up at you with a sweet smile on her face that is almost ridiculously at odds with the fact that she has your hard cock in her hands and was about to give you a blowjob. But it is a sweet sight nonetheless, and you smile back at her.

 

Then, with the same slow passion she had been building up, she takes you into her mouth.

 

She had always given you amazing head, but now, her slow tempo gave you time to savor every movement, every feeling of her lips against every wrinkle of your cock, her tongue pressed tightly against the underside and flicking against your slit every time she reached the tip. You lean your head back in pleasure, almost involuntarily. Your hands go to the side of her head, guiding her up and down as she bobs between your legs, taking your shaft in and out of her hot, wet mouth.

 

You close your eyes and savor the moment, and with your eyes closed you let yourself focus solely on the warm pleasure radiating from your shaft as Momo does her magic between your legs. She had given you blowjobs in the shower, against the wall in the office, and even once in your car on the way home from work - but this was by far the most pleasurable one you had ever received from her.

 

Momo stops her up and down rhythm for a moment to swirl her tongue in random patterns around the head of your cock - your spine shivers with pleasure with every pass of her wet tongue on your weeping slit, and you let a gasp escape your throat as she completes her short interlude and goes back to bobbing her head up and down on your shaft, working the base of your cock with her right hand as she does so.

 

After a moment, you feel her release your cock from her hand, and you look down to watch her right hand disappear down her body, and even without seeing it directly you know she is teasing herself, the movement of her shoulder and upper arm betraying the passionate stroking of her fingers between her legs.

 

A small part of you wants to stop her, wants to lift her head off your cock and drop her on the bed. You want to taste the sweet bitterness of her pussy on your tongue and please her the same way she has pleased you.

 

You take her head in your hands, even as it is bobbing up and down on your shaft, and slowly, carefully ease her off it. Even as you are cradling her head in your hands Momo catches on do what you are doing, and her left hand catches your own wrist. Momo’s lips finally leave your cock, and she looks up at you with eyes filled with desire.

 

“Let me please you,” she says, her eyes almost pleading, “don’t worry about me. Just let me…”

 

“Momo, I want to-”

 

“Later,” she answers quickly, “right now, I just want you inside me.”

 

She rises slowly from between your legs, and you notice her right hand has not drifted from her crotch, where her middle and index fingers are continuing to play with her pussy. With her left hand, she pushes you backward onto the bed, indifferent to the fact that you are watching her play with herself. She always loved giving you a show, letting you watch her do things that she knew aroused you, and this had not changed. She lingers there for a second while you lie on your back, your gazes locked to one another, her fingers playing with the moist flesh between her legs.

 

She has not broken your eye contact, even as her eyes glaze over with the soft pleasure she is creating for herself. Her mouth opens slightly, and a soundless gasp escapes her lips as she reaches a new plateau of pleasure, one that convinces her that she was ready to have you inside her.

 

After a moment more, Momo raises her legs and climbs on top of the bed, and on top of you, her legs straddling your hips, raising her upper body until she is upright. There are no words spoken, no need for her to ask if you were ready - the moisture on both of your intimate areas are proof enough that you are both ready and willing for what was about to happen.

 

You watch as her right hand returns to her crotch, and with her middle and index fingers she spreads the tender, pink lips of her pussy apart, and you catch the light glistening deliciously off her clit. With her left hand, she lightly grasps your shaft, rock hard and still wet with her saliva, and guides it to her inviting opening. She hovers there for a moment more, grinding her hips softly, the head of your penis rocking back and forth between her drenched lips. She was more than ready - the juices drip freely from her lips onto your shaft and crotch, proof of her arousal.

 

You want to prolong the moment, but Momo has other ideas, and in one soft but smooth motion, she takes you inside her body, lowering her pussy onto your shaft until you are fully inside her, both of you letting out a breath you didn’t know you were holding as your shaft is fully sheathed inside her.

 

Momo’s gaze has never left yours, even as you penetrate her - her eyes are intoxicated, with passion and desire and more than a little bit of lust - although the lust was tempered with heartfelt affection. This was no quick fuck, no race to orgasm so you could both get on with the rest of your lives - this was a shared experience, a giving of one another for the first time.

 

“I’ll never get tired of that,” Momo says softly, every word heavy with desire.

 

As if to voice your agreement with your hands, you move your palms to her hips, caressing the smooth flesh of her thighs and waist, and in response Momo begins the movement that has become familiar over the past year or so, but is still no less desirable - with practiced, smooth movements, she slowly raises her hips, drawing your cock out until it is partway outside of her, before slowly grinding down, sheathing it once more in her pussy.

 

In no time at all she has settled into a comfortable rhythm, and you are left to once more watch in wonder as Hirai Momo rides you, her hips and thighs working to grind your bodies against one another in hopes of increasing the pleasure that is steadily building where your bodies meet.

 

“Fuck,” Momo says, the word almost a hiss as it escapes her lips. She throws her head back and her eyes shut, every fibre of her being dedicated to impaling herself on your cock. Seeing the pleasure begin to overtake her has a similar effect on you, and you also find your eyes closing, the only sensation in your world the wonderful friction of her tight, wet flesh wrapped around your rock hard shaft as it plunges in and out of her young, willing body.

 

“It feels so good, baby,” she gasps, her eyes still shut, her mouth hanging open slightly as her pace quickens, her heart beating faster and faster even as her hips move quicker and more urgently against yours.

 

Words fail you, and so your only response is to bring your right hand up her side, admiring for a moment the wonderful tones and tightness of her abs. She often wore short tops, and she was rightfully proud of the work she had put into her midsection, so they weren’t exactly a rare sight - but as with the rest of her body, this night was different, and you were seeing her under a different light. You press your palm against her stomach for a moment, smiling as you feel the muscles work to throw her body over and over against your pelvis beneath your fingers.

 

After a second there, you move your palm up her body to capture one of her softly bouncing breasts, satisfied to feel her sweat beneath your skin as you palm the soft flesh, her hardened nipple poking out between your fingers as you squeeze the sensitive flesh with your hand.

 

Momo clasps your hand on her breast with one of her own, squeezing your hand passionately, encouraging you to tighten your grip on the soft flesh. You are careful not to hurt her, but you oblige, and the soft curse that escapes her lips tells you it’s okay, that she wanted it, and that it dialled up the pleasure coursing through her body by one more notch.

 

Her other hand presses against your chest as she continues to ride you. Minutes or hours pass - you often lost track of time when you were having sex - but the signs you’ve come to be familiar with start to appear in her body, and you know she is nearing that wonderful plateau she has been chasing.

 

“I’m gonna cum,” she says, matter-of-factly, as though it were inevitable, and nothing, no force in the world could keep her from reaching her goal. Her movements against your hips become more urgent, and though your own orgasm is building, you resolve to make sure she enjoyed hers first.

 

The hand clutching yours on her breast joins her other hand on your chest as she bends forward slightly, bracing herself on your chest with both hands as she increases the tempo of her hips as they crash against yours. You bring both of your hands to her full hips, and at the apex of each rise of her hips you press down, slamming her against your body even as you thrust upward with your shaft, impaling her as hard as you can with each thrust.

 

“Oh God!,” Momo curses, “Ahh, that feels so good. I’m gonna cum so hard.”

 

“Cum for me, Momo.”

 

“I will! Oh! I’m so close… I’m gonna cum.”

 

“Do it. Cum for me.”

 

As if on command, Momo does just that, and you watch as she is wracked by pleasure and she loses control of her movements, her body writhing helplessly on top of your hips as she cums and the pleasure overtakes every fibre of her being. Her pussy pulsates around you, tightening and loosening, before tightening again and clamping down tightly around your hard shaft. You watch as Momo’s mouth opens and elicits a soft moan, far from the loud exclamations of lust that dominated your usual sessions - the sound that leaves her lips this time is one of pure pleasure, a soft moan, a gentle release of wordless emotion.

 

She continues, slowly, to grind herself against you as her orgasm winds down, and she finally bends over to crash her lips against yours. You slip your tongue into her mouth to find hers, and before long you are sharing a passionate kiss, her hips eventually slowing down until she is stationary atop you.

 

You want to prolong the pleasure, want to keep this intense feeling of your coupling going, and so you brace your arms against her back, keeping her torso close to yours, and you roll over so that you are on top of her. Taking a moment to allow her to spread her legs and allow your hips easier access, you slowly begin to ease your shaft out of her body until it is halfway out, before slowly thrusting it back into her soft depths.

 

“Ahh!” Momo exclaims, as the new angle and sudden continuation of your thrusting into her body sends new spikes of pleasure into her body. She lets out several more small gasps of pleasure with each thrust you give her, until she settles into your rhythm, and she rests her cheek against yours. The sounds that escape her mouth are music, quite literally, to your ear.

 

For a few long minutes you savor the feeling as you pump your hard shaft in and out between her spread legs and into her warm, welcoming body. You savor the feeling of her warm skin against yours, the heat of the crook of her neck, and the soft tickling of her hair against your forehead. This was soft, almost vanilla sex - cowgirl followed by missionary sex was not exactly raunchy by any means - but there was a newness to it, a novelty that could only be explained by the fact that you had reached a new understanding with each other.

 

You tear yourself away from her neck and raise yourself up with your arms so that you are hovering above her. There is a lot to like about the new view - her softly bouncing breasts, the way her legs are spread as wide as she can, as though inviting you as deeply as she could into her body - but you find your eyes are glued to her face, her wonderful, beautiful, attractive, cute face, and the pleasure and affection that is written all over her delicate features.

 

It had always felt amazing to be inside Hirai Momo, but just as with so many other details, this night felt different, as though you were inside her for the first time. She was tight and wet around you, and you felt every entrance and exit into and out of her body, her sheath stretching and squeezing around you, as though not wanting to let you go.

 

“Cum inside me. _Fill me._ ” she says, and like so many other things that evening, it was something you’d heard before, often in the throes of passion and lust. But hearing her say it again, softly and almost lovingly, was new. Her arms, wrapped around your neck, bring you closer to her face until her mouth is next to your ear.

 

“ _I’m yours._ ”

 

Just two simple words, but they meant so much more - just as Momo came almost on command just minutes before, you find that those words are a trigger, and you soon find yourself tumbling willingly over the edge. You manage two, three, four more thrusts into her soft, warm pussy before your orgasm hits you and the pleasure becomes too much to contain. You bury your head back into that wonderful crook between her shoulder and her neck, as your shaft empties warm semen into the body of the beautiful young woman beneath you. You blank out for a second, and all that exists in your world is the woman beneath you.

 

After what felt like an eternity, you raise your head from Momo’s neck to look at her, and you are immediately struck by the sight of her face - specifically, how much it reminded you of that morning, in Tokyo, just a few months ago. Now, just as then, she was beautiful, radiant in the soft glow of the hotel room’s dimmed lights. There is a look of affection on her features that you’d never seen before, and you are rendered wordless by the sight.

 

You want to say something - something sweet, or suave, or cute. You want to ask her about this new relationship, and where you would go from here. There were many questions and not enough words to give voice to them; but the words flee your mind like the night flees from the sun that is quickly rising over downtown Seoul.

 

Momo smiles sweetly at you, a smile that chases away any doubt regarding this new relationship from your mind. You bend slightly to kiss her, and you realize there was no need for words at all.

 

\---

 

“So you guys are like, in an open relationship?”

 

You share a glance with Momo, who is sitting next to you, wondering how you would both answer Park Choa’s question. You are both sitting in a rather busy breakfast cafe in the lobby of Seolhyun’s company’s office, only a few hours after you and Momo had slept together - you were both drowsy, but the strong coffee was helping. You both had only twenty minutes until the first meetings of the day were to begin.

 

“I guess?” Momo answers, her mouth still half-full with a bite of her breakfast sandwich.

 

Choa has an unsure look on her small features, and her nose scrunches up cutely.

 

“I don’t care if he sleeps with other girls. He just can’t go falling in love with them.”

 

Choa looks a little surprised by Momo’s statement, but she quickly realizes what it means.

 

“Momo, you should know… he and I-”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Momo says, finishing her mouthful of breakfast and quickly taking a sip of coffee, “I know all about your _meetings_. And to be honest, I’m okay with it. It’s just sex. I even find it kind of hot.”

 

Momo winks slyly at you before giving Choa a devilish smile, one that turns the cheeks of the older girl bright red. Choa takes a bite of her own sandwich and a sip of coffee in a desperate attempt to avoid eye contact, suddenly embarrassed that what she thought was a private thing wasn’t so private. Eventually she recovers enough to move the conversation forward.

 

“What about Minatozaki Sana? From what I heard from the both of you and what I saw yesterday, she seemed really hurt. That’s what a girl looks like when she has her heart broken.”

 

“I know,” you reply, knowing what you had to do, “I’ll talk to her.”

 

“Want me to join you?” Momo offers.

 

“No, I should be the one to do it.”

 

“Okay,” Momo says sweetly, placing a hand atop of yours in a gesture of comfort. It’s a small gesture, but your physical contact with her was rarely of the affectionate, non-sexual kind; it was a little odd, truth be told, but you couldn’t deny that it made you feel good to see her hand gently stroking the back of yours on the table.

 

“Well anyway, I’m happy for the both of you,” Choa says genuinely, “it’s been a long time coming, but I think you two are great for each other.”

 

“Thanks, Choa, that means a lot,” you answer, thankful to have a supportive friend.

 

“Anyway, we should get upstairs to the office. Meeting’s on in ten. By the way, you two were clearly busy with matters of the heart, but did you guys see that email from the boss late last night?”

 

“No, what did it say?” Momo asks, gathering up the empty plates and utensils on your trays.

 

“The boss is happy with the way things went this week. After the acquisition finalization tomorrow, he’s flying into town to take us all out for a big fancy dinner at some swanky restaurant downtown. We’re talking the kind of place celebrities and heads of state go to.”

 

“Wow. I wouldn’t mind a nice fancy dinner after a long week of work,” you state, matter of factly.

 

Momo and Choa both nod in agreement, before the three of you head to the nearest elevator. You are lucky enough to find one that is nearly empty, and as its doors open the three of you head to the rear of it, only for the rest of it to be filled up very quickly by a dozen or so young men and women, all well-dressed and staring downward at their smartphones, ready for another day of work in one of the building’s many offices. You slip your own phone from your pocket and are about to check your emails when you notice a slender hand darting into the closing elevator door.

 

The owner of the hand, it turns out, is a beautiful young woman - there had been no shortage of those in Seoul over the past week, it seems. As she enters the elevator and nods small apologetic bows to those closest to her, you get a good look at her; _beautiful_ was a good word for her. There was a graceful, almost princess-like air about the young woman. She wouldn’t be out of place in a dance studio doing ballet, or perhaps on a stage doing some sort of rhythmic gymnastics.

 

You hear a muffled curse beside you, and you find that Momo has been staring at the girl all along. She gives you a look and points to her phone. She begins typing, and seconds later you get a text.

 

_HiraiMomo says: Dammit, you see that girl that just stepped into the elevator?_

 

_You say: Yep. What about her?_

 

_HIraiMomo says: I know her._

 

_You say: Really? Who is she?_

 

_HiraiMomo says: Her name is Miyoui Mina. She’s Japanese. We went to school together. She must be here on business, too._

 

_You say: I see. How do you know her?_

 

There is a slight pause in the texts, and you look up from your phone to see Momo looking at you with a sense of trepidation, as though she were unsure if she should answer your query. She frowns slightly, and you wonder what her relationship with this young woman could possibly be if it made her so anxious. Seconds later, your phone provides the answer:

 

_HiraiMomo says: ...she’s my ex._

 

\---

 

_Author’s Note: As always, tell me what you think and who you want to see down below. Thank you all for your support, and keep those comments coming! :)_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Path Not Taken

“..She’s your _what?_ ”

 

Your sudden exclamation, in English, no less, draws looks from every other occupant of the elevator - thankfully, the girl in question apparently didn’t hear you, so absorbed is she in whatever music is playing out of the headphones she had plugged into her ears.

 

You bow sheepishly in apology to those nearest you before returning your gaze to Momo. The elevator opens, and the girl - Momo’s ex-girlfriend, apparently - leaves the elevator along with a few others. Satisfied that she is no longer trapped in an enclosed space with her ex, Momo is content to have a hushed conversation with you in English, confident that no one else in the elevator would likely be unable to understand.

 

“I… had a phase in university, okay? Every girl does.”

 

“Hey, nothing wrong with that. I was just surprised, that’s all. She’s super cute. Respect.”

 

You reach out a closed fist, and she accepts and returns your fist bump, a small, reluctant smile appearing on her lips.

 

“It wasn’t anything serious. We just fooled around for a couple of months. Maybe half a year.”

 

You give Momo a look of surprise, raising an eyebrow.

 

“...maybe it was around a year,” she finishes, “or maybe a little more than a year.”

 

“That sounds pretty serious to me,” you reply.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” she says dismissively, “it was just a phase.”

 

“I knew you were too good with Sana in Tokyo,” you say teasingly.

 

Momo smirks in reply before sticking her tongue out at you. It is a ridiculously cute gesture, and you find a smile appearing on your own lips, almost involuntarily. She had that effect on you - she made smiles magically appear.

 

“Anyway,” she concludes, “we’ll probably never see her again.”

 

\---

 

“My name is Miyoui Mina, the chief legal counsel hired to preside over the legal paperwork of this acquisition. I look forward to working with you over the coming months, especially when we’re back at your home office.”

 

You extend your hand sheepishly, and she gives you a firm up and down shake, her thin arms providing a surprisingly firm grip.

 

“Same here, Mina,” you say, giving Momo, who is standing next to you, a look, “I look forward to seeing a lot of you.”

 

Beside you, Momo has managed to throw up the most awkward smile you had ever seen on her as she shakes Mina’s hand as well.

 

\---

 

Thankfully, Mina was only present for the very first meeting, introducing herself as the chief legal counsel before immediately starting work, thankfully, on another floor of the building. Momo spent most of the morning in a constant state of embarrassment, understandably stressed and shaken over the prospect of having to work closely with her ex-girlfriend for the next few months.

 

The awkwardness was alleviated somewhat during the lunch hour, when the president of your company appeared via video conference to formally welcome the new acquisition’s management and employees. He also invited them to dinner that night at the fancy establishment Choa had mentioned that morning at breakfast. This got a great reaction from the local employees - it really must’ve been a fancy place, judging by the surprised looks of anticipation that the invitation drew from those in the office.

 

Sana was also present at many of the morning’s meetings, although she curiously remained distant from the three of you. You glanced over at her with every chance you got, hoping to get a reading on her mood, but the few times you got a good look at her she held a neutral expresion on her face, her features either deep in concentration or otherwise unreadable. She left the office just before lunch, ostensibly to continue work with a satellite office elsewhere in Seoul.

 

The rest of the day’s meetings passed uneventfully, and you were thankful for the opportunity to return to the hotel to rest up a bit before heading out to dinner. Momo followed you into your room, and while you were both too tired from last night’s activities and the recent day’s work to engage in anything further, she did cuddle up next to you as you both enjoyed a short post-work nap.

 

You weren’t looking forward to speaking to Sana that night, and the talk you had to have with her. Likewise, Momo was still clearly disturbed by the idea of working with an ex for the next few months.

 

But at that moment, with her warmth snuggled up next to yours and the sweet strawberry scent of her head just inches below your nose, all your troubles were chased away and you both happily wandered into the welcoming, if mercilessly temporary, bliss of sleep.

 

\---

 

The venue for the merger celebration dinner turned out to live up to its name - it was probably the fanciest, most expensive restaurant you’d ever had the pleasure of going to, and going by the reactions of most of your fellow employees, that was true for most of the attendees as well. The food certainly lived up to the hype, serving a perfect array of traditional Korean dishes with a modern flair.

 

The dinner was winding down now, and the attendees had separated into smaller groups to network or make general small talk. The restaurant bar had opened up, and the liquor was flowing freely. Your boss had flown in from out of town, and ensured that no one was wanting for another glass.

 

Upon excusing yourself from a short business conversation with Seolhyun and her colleagues, you re-entered the main dining area to find Momo, Choa, and Mina engaged in a conversation that seemed significantly more fun and hilarious to Choa and Mina than it did to Momo, who looked ridiculously uncomfortable and awkward in front of her ex - you presumed they were talking about Momo and Mina’s university exploits.

 

After catching your attention and making eye contact, Momo gestures towards the open balcony. Knowing what she meant, you send her an affirmative nod, and she nods in return, a supportive smile on her cute features. She makes a fist with her hand in a “fighting” gesture, and you nod thankfully to her as you make your way outside.

 

The restaurant had a rather spacious and luxurious looking balcony, and it was there that you found Sana, leaning against the rail with a small cocktail glass in her hand, staring up at Seoul’s rapidly darkening skyline.

 

“There you are,” you say softly to the Japanese girl when you are close enough, “we were hoping you would sit at our table during dinner.”

 

Sana lowers her head softly, as though she were dreading the moment that you would find her and start this conversation. She seemed to resign herself to her fate, however, as she lets out a short sigh and turns halfway to face you, keeping one arm on leaning on the balcony rail.

 

She had always had a keen sense of fashion, and in a room full of gorgeous, well dressed women she still managed to stand out in a short black cocktail dress that highlighted her long, perfectly shaped legs and slim figure. Her hair is done up to fall on one side of her cute face, and while she greets you with a smile, there is little happiness in it.

 

“Maybe I’ve been hiding,” she says softly in reply, the smile on her lips trying and only partly succeeding in convincing you that she was joking.

 

You step up next to the young woman, leaning against the handrail beside her.

 

“Sana, I was hoping we could talk.”

 

“About you and Momo?”

 

You smile to yourself - of course she already knew. Girls always knew before you did, it seemed.

 

“How did you know?”

 

Sana giggles, although it is an empty sound that leaves her throat, void of the cheeriness that once pervaded even the smallest of her gestures.

 

“You’re so dense sometimes,” she says softly, “it was obvious from the second you two walked into the office this morning.”

 

You nod slightly, smiling back at her, unable to say anything in reply.

 

“I always figured it would be a matter of time before you two got together,” Sana says, pausing slightly before continuing, “She’s quite the catch. I’m happy for the both of you.”

 

“Thank you, Sana,” you manage to say, although you wish you could say more. The two of you remain standing there in silence, leaning against the balcony rail, both lost in your own thoughts. The volume of the party behind the both of you continues to increase as employees buy each other drinks and shots, but the only thing you can hear is the deafening silence between you and Sana.

 

After an indeterminate amount of time, Sana finally speaks, her voice slow and sad.

 

“What’s your hotel room number?”

 

“901,” you answer, the question catching you off guard.

 

Sana drains the rest of her cocktail in one shot, before turning so that her back is facing the balcony rail. You turn to face her, but she avoids making eye contact with you, her eyes cast downward at the small space between the two of you.

 

“I’ll drop by to say goodbye,” she says softly, before turning and walking away, leaving you wondering what she meant.

 

\---

 

A few hours later you are back in your hotel room, pacing back and forth in front of the window, trying to find some distraction in Seoul’s downtown lights. You had no idea what Sana meant by her last words to you, and so you figured it would be best to return to the hotel and prepare yourself for whatever it was she had in mind. Momo agreed that it would probably be the best course of action, assuring you that she would be there to support you no matter what happened between you and Sana.

 

You glance once more at the digital clock on the nightstand - it is just past midnight.

 

As if staring at the clock triggered some sort of switch, a soft knock at your door interrupts the silence of your hotel room, and immediately you know it could only be Sana. You walk nervously to the heavy door and pause for a moment to compose yourself, your hand on the silver door handle. Taking a deep breath, you swing the handle downward and open the door.

 

Minatozaki Sana fills the doorframe, bathed in the hotel hallway’s soft light, a blank, unreadable expression on her features. You open your mouth to say something in greeting, but she pushes past you and walks into your hotel room. You let her pass, and close the door softly behind her, watching as she stands in front of your bed, her back facing you. She takes a moment there, as though composing herself, ensuring herself that what she was doing was the best course of action.

 

After a moment she turns around so that she is facing you. You are still in the entrance foyer of your hotel room, not quite knowing what to do.

 

Without a single word, Sana raises her chin slightly, and a soft, sultry look appears as if by magic on her gorgeous face, illuminated as it was by the soft lamp above her. She bites her lip slightly, and as she does so she reaches behind her with one hand - you hear the soft sound of a zipper being undone, and immediately you realize why she has come here.

 

The dress falls from her body as though it were held up purely by magic, and in the space of a second, Minatozaki Sana is standing naked before you, having evidently worn nothing beneath her dress.

 

“I want a night to remember you by,” she says softly, her voice a whisper in the quiet room, “I want you to take me tonight as if I were the one you chose.”

 

“I… I don’t want to take advantage of you,” you reply.

 

“You’re not. I want this. I want you. One night. No more, no less. Please. Take me.”

 

You are dumbfounded - by the beauty of the now naked young woman standing in front of you, but also by her request. It takes you a few seconds to gather yourself and your thoughts, but your course of action almost immediately becomes clear. You knew that Momo would have no problems with what you were about to do, so without allowing yourself a moment to change your mind, you step toward Sana, watching her large, round eyes as they hold your gaze every step of the way.

 

Your lips crash together as your arms wrap around one another’s bodies, your movements driven as much by instinct as by lust and passion - you both allow your instincts to take over, your natural desires to lose yourselves in each others’ bodies.

 

Your tongue finds welcome in Sana’s mouth, where it meets its counterpart and engages in a passionate duel with it. Your hands wander around the young woman’s warm, soft body, rediscovering curves and soft, clear skin. Sana had lost some weight in the months since you had last seen her, and while a part of you missed the curviness her added weight gave her, there was no doubt that the newfound slim tightness of her body held an appeal of its own.

 

You break the kiss to dive into her neck, and the Japanese girl lifts her head to give you easier access. Simultaneously your right palm wanders beneath her waist and grasps her left butt cheek, eliciting a soft gasp from the young woman as she allows you to reacquaint yourself with her body.

 

“Tell me what you want me to do,” you whisper softly into her ear, your words coming from a place of consideration and not of lust - you genuinely wanted to do whatever you could to make this night as memorable for her as you could.

 

“I want… I want you...” Sana begins, her voice low and quiet, “I want you to take me. All night.”

 

You take her words as license to pleasure her however you saw fit, and to that end an idea comes to mind. Leaving the welcoming, comfortable crevice of her warm neck, you give her a soft kiss on her lips before you take her by the shoulders and turn her around, so that her back is to you and she is facing the hotel room’s dresser, which has a large mirror above it.

 

Looking over her shoulder, you take a moment to admire Sana’s tight, naked body; you guessed she had been working out in the time since your last visit to Tokyo, as she had lost a little bit of her baby fat. Her breasts, still perky and round, sit proudly atop her chest, and her flat, slim stomach leads invitingly to the shaved mound between her thighs.

 

You lift your t-shirt over your head, and as soon as the article of clothing is gone you press yourself against her back, enjoying the feel or your naked torso pressing against hers. Your arms snake around the young woman’s body - your right hand reaches across her torso to fondle and cup her left breast, while your left hand caresses her lower stomach - both your hands tease her intimate areas, without actually stimulating them.

 

Sana lets a soft “Ohhh,” escape her lips at the feeling of your hands teasing her body before continuing breathlessly, “touch me. Make me feel good.”

 

You smile devilishly against the back of her neck before you plant soft kisses against her skin; at the same time you finally capture her breast in your palm, relishing the feeling of her hardened nipple as it pokes your palm and the loud gasp of air that escapes Sana’s lips at the new contact. Your left hand traces a more careful path, your left middle finger leading the way as it slowly, carefully heads towards that wonderful, warm spot between her legs.

 

Eventually it reaches Minatozaki Sana’s most intimate area, and your middle finger dives as deep as it can between her warm thighs to the very bottom of her pussy, finding much to your satisfaction that she is already drenched, her juices quickly soaking your finger as it slowly, carefully traces her outer lips in an upward movement until it finds the hardened nub of her clitoris, which it caresses in slow, up and down movements.

 

“You’re so wet, Sana.”

 

“You… make me… so wet,” she replies, and her response drives you to slowly increase the tempo of your strokes against her clit, causing the volume of the steady moans that are escaping her throat to increase. For long minutes your finger plays against her clit, causing waves of pleasure to wrack the body of the young Japanese girl.

 

Sana is at this point a quivering, shaky mess, her legs turning into jelly, and she leans forward slightly upon the dresser with both hands to keep her balance. In leaning forward she brushes her naked ass against your crotch and the hard shaft beneath your pajama bottoms, eliciting a gasp of surprised pleasure from both your mouths. Almost immediately, as if by instinct, she reaches her left hand back and finds your hardened shaft, caressing it over your pajamas, a move that surprises you and leaves you momentarily stunned in pleasure.

 

“Take this off. Let me feel you,” she says, and you oblige, stripping yourself of the offending garment with a speed that surprises you.

 

As soon as you are as naked as she is, you press yourself once more against the young woman, relishing the warmth of the small of her back against the underside of your shaft. Sana’s fingers return to your cock, and she pumps her small hand up and down slowly as best she can given her position.

 

You return her efforts with some of your own, continuing to focus on the movements of your finger on her clit, rubbing the soft nub with a consistent pressure with the pad of your middle finger. Your right hand captures the stiffened nipple of her breast with your index finger and thumb, teasing and pinching the bud mercilessly, drawing a soft, breathy moan from Sana’s throat. Your fingers continue their magic on her body as the moans continue and increase in volume as she nears her peak.

 

Sana lets go of your shaft, now unable to continue to pump it - not that you mind, so focused are you on pleasuring her. She reaches back with her now-free hand, grasping your hip with a tight grip in an attempt to find some release for the pleasure coursing through her young body.

 

“I’m so close,” Sana says, barely able to form the words amidst the gasps of pleasure and lust, “I’m cumming!”

 

The young woman does just that, and her body is wracked by spasms as the hand between her legs drives her over the edge. Her soft thighs capture your hand and wrist between them as her body quivers in pleasure. You tighten your hold on her body, squeezing her breast slightly tighter as she savors every moment of her orgasm.

 

“Enough,” she says softly, her chest still heaving with heavy, needed breaths, to your reflection in the mirror, “I need you inside me. _I need you now._ ”

 

You take one more moment to savor the sight of her reflection in the mirror - of her flushed, soft skin, her tight, slim body as it is ravaged by your fingers and hands, one fondling a soft breast, the other between her legs as it works her glistening, moist flesh. You savor the sight of this wanton, lust-drunk woman in your arms, and you smile devilishly at the prospect of the pleasures that are about to come.

 

Regretfully, you withdraw your hands from their positions on her breast and pussy, and taking her by the wrist, you lead her to the bed. Sana lies down on its edge, her legs spreading wantonly as you take your position between them. As she lies down on her back, you are struck once more by her beauty - she was absolutely gorgeous when she was simply sitting at an office table, but here, in the throes of passion with nothing but her own allure to clothe her, she is simply breathtaking.

 

“Please,” she says softly, “fill me.”

 

You take your shaft, as hard as it can ever be, gently in your right hand, and you softly place it against the quivering, warm, wet flesh of Sana’s pussy, the both of you taking delight in the feeling of your cockhead pressing against her opening, the slit pressing against her clit as it passes over it, giving you both a mere appetizer at the pleasure that is to come.

 

Then, with one soft, slow movement, you line the head of your shaft up with her ready, inviting lips, and you thrust inside Minatozaki Sana’s body with one smooth, long stroke.

 

Your eyes are glued to Sana’s face as you enter her, and you relish the look of pleasure that washes over her small, cute features, twisting them pleasantly, her mouth opening and releasing a small gasp as you reach your hilt inside her body. You both take a moment to savor the new feeling of your coupling, but it is Sana who re-initiates your movement, twisting and rubbing her hips against yours in an attempt to convince you, without words, that it was okay for you to continue.

 

You are happy to oblige the young woman, and so you draw your shaft out of her tightly grasping pussy, watching intently as her lips grasp your cock as it withdraws from her body. Just as your cockhead is the only part left in her, you drive forward again into her with a soft, smooth thrust.

 

Soon you establish a steady rhythm, and you are fucking Sana with solid, smooth strokes, her tight, slim body rocking back and forth on the bed with every thrust. A steady stream of moans and gasps are the soundtrack to your session, the young woman having no qualms about giving voice to the steadily building pleasure washing over her body.

 

You watch the young woman intently, focusing on keeping the speed and depth of your thrusts consistent, remembering from your last time together that that was what she liked. She brings her hands down to her thighs, resting them on either side of her pussy and your thrusting cock; this had the added wonderful side effect of bringing her softly bouncing breasts closer together with her upper arms, and you watch intently as the soft mounds of flesh are rocked with each impact of your bodies.

 

“So good… it feels so good,” Sana gasps, the words half-gasps, “You fuck me so good. Don’t stop. Deeper.   _Fuck me deeper_.”

 

She raises her left leg so that her calf is resting against your right shoulder, lowering her right leg so that it is almost touching the floor. This changes the angle at which you are penetrating her, and allows you even deeper access into her body. You grip her raised leg and the thigh of her lowered leg, spreading them apart, relishing in the feel of soft flesh beneath your hands, and the deeper penetration you are able to achieve with her legs spread the way they were. You push forward with each thrust, drilling her tight, slick pussy as deeply as you are able.

 

“ _Yes_! Just like that… just like that! You’re so deep… deep inside me!”

 

Sana lets her head fall back, and her back arches as she is wracked by a new wave of pleasure. She grasps your hand on her thigh with her own, the tightness of her grip betraying the pleasure coursing through her body. You fuck her in this position for a few long minutes, the both of you losing track of time, so lost are you both in the pursuit of pleasure. Both your eyes close for a moment, allowing nothing but the pleasure erupting from your joining to flood your minds.

 

Sana lets an uninterrupted stream of wordless, sultry moans leave her mouth, and you answer with the odd soft grunt of your own as you reach particular peaks of pleasure. Your bodies make sounds of their own, the wet thumping of your bodies crashing together joining with your moans to fill the room with the wordless sounds of intimacy. There are no words spoken, but eventually,  it is Sana that finds words to articulate her pleasure.

 

“I’m gonna.. I’m gonna cum!”

 

“Fuck, Sana,” you say, “I’m gonna cum too.”

 

You are somewhat embarrassed at the speed at which your orgasm is approaching, but the pleasure of the position, the wonderful sight of her body as it is rocked by each thrust into her, and the emotions infused into the evening are too much, too overwhelming, too difficult to fight when the alternative - the pleasure - was so easy to obtain.

 

Sana, thankfully, is the first to fall over the edge, and her back arches even more as she orgasms, her pussy contracting tightly around your shaft as she lets out a long, loud moan. You do your best to fight it, but you know you are only seconds away from orgasm.

 

“Fuck, Sana, I’m cumming,” you manage to say.

 

“Cum on me,” the young woman replies, still mid-orgasm, “ _cum all over me_.”

 

The thought of doing anything else but obey her does not even enter your mind, so focused are you on your impending orgasm. You are just coherent enough to withdraw your cock from Sana’s slick pussy before grasping it with your left hand and pumping the wet shaft with your palm. Your orgasm soon washes over you, and you send thick, hot streams of semen all over Sana’s breasts and flat, tight stomach, painting her torso in creamy streaks of white.

 

You are still pumping your shaft with your hand, enjoying the last waves of pleasure erupting from your crotch, when you are finally able to open your eyes, even though you don’t remember closing them. You watch as Sana pants heavily on the bed, her limbs suddenly slack and weak - but you are happy to find a satisfied, if exhausted, look on her features.

 

The young woman bites her lip - an action that could not have been any more sexy, considering she was basking in the afterglow of sex, her breasts and torso painted with the evidence of it. With a slim, thin hand, she gathers a stream of your glistening, still-warm cum from where it has landed on her right breast, and, ensuring you are watching, she brings it to her mouth and licks it from her finger.

 

“You taste good,” she says softly, her voice a soft whisper, “Later I want you to cum in my mouth.”

 

\---

 

A part of you wishes the mirror were visible from your current position, so that you could watch as Sana impales herself over and over on your cock. You want to watch the expression of pleasure written all over her cute features, want to watch her small, round breasts bounce up and down, want to watch every muscle of her long, perfectly shaped legs work to throw her body again and again against your cock. You especially wish you could have watched when she came, a minute earlier, her body writhing in pleasure as her pussy spasmed around your still-thrusting cock.

 

But you’ll have to content yourself with the almost equally alluring view of her sweaty back, as she rides you in a reverse cowgirl position; not that it was a particularly difficult position to enjoy, especially given the view of her round, full ass as she slams it down against your crotch. She may have slimmed down a little, but she managed to keep her curves where they counted, and as you slap her right cheek with an open palm, you are happy for that fact.

 

As you slap her ass, Sana throws her head back and lets out a long, sultry moan that might have been a Japanese word - it was hard to tell given her tone.

 

“You like that?” you ask, although you already knew what she would answer.

 

“Yes,” she says back, the word almost a hiss from her lips, “you like… you like fucking my pussy with your cock?”

 

“Fuck yes,”

 

“Good, now fuck it with your tongue.”

 

In a move that surprises you with its speed, Sana slips off your cock before shuffling her body downward - before you know it, your face is between her soft, warm thighs, and her pussy is mere inches away from your face.

 

You take a moment to savor the sight of her most intimate area - upside down, as it were - and find a lot to like in the way her lips are slightly splayed, having been penetrated by your shaft moments prior. Her entire crotch is moist with her juices, her pussy juicy and inviting, like a ripe fruit ready to be devoured.

 

Sana does not have your patience, however, and almost as soon as you are in a suitable position she has taken your cock, still drenched with her own juices, into her mouth. She wastes no time in establishing a quick rhythm, working the upper half of your cock with her lips and tongue and pumping the base of your shaft with a closed fist. She swirls her tongue around the tip and under the head; her position means her attention is focused on the top side of your shaft, and you find your cock is more sensitive to the new sensation.

 

You reciprocate eagerly, diving into her juicy pussy with your tongue, driving it as deep as it can go between her inviting lips, relishing the bittersweet taste of her juices as they flow into her mouth. You drink deeply of Sana’s most intimate area, your tongue exploring her body just as your cock did moments before. You press down on her ass with both hands, squeezing the round, tender flesh and pressing her pussy even deeper down on your face.

 

Eventually you find her clit, and your tongue presses against it, massaging it softly before reverting to giving it long, slow licks with as much of your tongue as you can. Simultaneously, you bring your right hand to her pussy, stroking her lips and penetrating it slightly.

 

Sana moans deeply around your cock, the vibration of the moan sending delicious tingles of pleasure around your shaft. She recovers quickly, and resumes her blowjob, unrelenting in her goal of pleasuring you.

 

“Fuck… you’re too good at that,” you manage to say. If Sana heard you, she made no move to relent or even acknowledge your comment, so absorbed is she in taking you in and out of her mouth.

 

“Sana… I’m getting close.”

 

At that, Sana lets your cock flop out of her mouth after one long, hard suck. Without a further word, she lifts her body off you and repositions herself between your spread legs. You regret for a moment the loss of her delicious pussy in front of your face, but the sight of her cute, beautiful face, now clouded with lust, between your legs convinces you that it wasn’t much of a loss.

 

“I want us to see each other when you come in my mouth,” she says softly, before immediately resuming her work - but this time, her eyes remain glued to yours, even as she takes your shaft in and out of her sweet lips.

 

It is all too much - all too fucking much to resist. The sight of her lips wrapped around your cock, the sight of her large, expressive eyes glued to yours, the sight of her thin fingers pumping up and down your shaft… it was too much.

 

“I’m cumming,” you manage to say, before your orgasm hits you harder than you were expecting and your cock pumps warm semen into Sana’s wet, waiting mouth. As she receives the first stream of cum she lifts her mouth off your shaft and presents her open mouth to you, allowing you to see the rest of your cum shoot directly onto her tongue and the back of her mouth - all the while, her eyes are glued to yours, watching as your face contorts in pleasure.

 

You manage, through the greatest of effort, to keep your eyes open and watching as you send cum into Sana’s open mouth. And you are satisfied beyond measure to watch as you finally finish cumming and she closes her mouth, her throat gulping the semen down her throat. When she opens her mouth again, she sticks out her pink tongue at you, confirming that she has swallowed it all.

 

“Next, I want it against the window, like the first time we fucked.”

 

With that, Sana hops off the bed, and you watch dumbfounded as her naked body heads to the washroom to clean up.

 

\---

 

_Hot. Wet. Tight. So, so tight._

 

Random words, but they all come to mind as you fuck Sana from behind, her tight, slim body pressed hard against the open hotel room window, her naked breasts pressed against the glass in a wanton, brazen display. You pump softly, slowly, partly from fatigue, but mostly from a need to prolong the moment and enjoy every sensation coursing throughout your body.

 

Sana, given the consistent stream of moans coming from her throat, felt much the same. Other girls only really made noise during when they hit certain peaks of pleasure, or perhaps to communicate something to you, but Sana was different - she started to gasp and moan the second you entered her, and the stream of gasps and moans didn’t end until you left her body. Her palms, pressed against the glass like the rest of her naked body, grasp and contort as though wanting to grip something - her body is speaking a language of its own, one that says _this is it, this is all it wants._

 

The sounds coalesced into something resembling words as you increase the speed and depth of your thrusts slightly, enjoying the feel of her soft ass smacking against your crotch as your cock drills into her wet tightness.

 

“Yes… yes! Just like that… fuck me… fuck me like… _like I’m the one.”_

 

Her last words give you pause - what did she mean by that? But you have no time to consider further, as she continues.

 

“Yes! You… you fuck me so good. I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum… _Oh!_ ”

 

She cums again - not nearly as intense as her previous orgasms, but there is no denying the soft warmth of her pussy’s contractions as she reaches her peak, nor the sudden wetness that floods your softly thrusting cock. Her body shudders softly as she allows the waves to wash over her in an orgasm that is not powerful, but rather warm and soft and soothing.

 

“Sana, I want to cum in you,” you say matter of factly. You had yet to cum in her this night, and every fibre of your being wanted to. You knew she was making you wait, making you ask for it, making you _need_ to bury your cum in her body. You look down, to where your bodies are grinding together, watching as your grip around her full waist tightens with your impending orgasm. Her pussy had always been amongst the tightest you had ever had, but it was especially so post-orgasm, and it was becoming almost unbearable, especially in this position.

 

Sana does not answer immediately, but she lets you thrust a few more times into her body before she responds, as though she were debating with herself whether to finally let you cum inside her,

 

“Do it,” she says softly, her eyes cast downward as the side of her head presses against the glass, “cum in me. Fill my body with your cum. _Cum in me like you cum in her._ ”

 

You only barely hear her last words - your orgasm takes you by surprise, and the only thing you are aware of is the last thrust you make into her body before you tumble over the edge and your cock spasms, sending stream after stream of hot semen finally, mercifully, into Minatozaki Sana’s tight, slick, willing body.

 

Sana lets out a soft gasp as she feels you empty yourself inside her and the warmth of your cum floods her pussy. You slump against her body as the fatigue of the evening sets in, pressing her naked body against the cold glass. You plant a soft kiss on the back of her neck.

 

Neither of you say anything, for neither of you can find the words. Eventually, you both find yourselves back in the bed, and Sana presses herself against you as you both find merciful bliss in sleep.

 

\---

 

When you next wake, the first thing you are aware of is the emptiness next to you.

 

You shake the haziness of sleep away from your head as you make out the shape of Sana standing at your hotel room door, leaning with one hand on the wall as she slips her right heel onto her slim foot.

 

Realizing that she had nothing but a short black cocktail dress and heels to keep her warm in the chilly Seoul autumn morning, you grab your blue hoodie from the chair next to the hotel room door. You drape it over her shoulders, and she slips her thin arms into the sleeves and zips it up. She ties the loose hood drawstrings into a cute bow at her neck - Sana had been many things over the short time you’d known her, but even now, in the last moments of your time together, she was still almost unbearably adorable.

 

“Thank you,” she says, “although you might never get this back.”

 

“That’s a very expensive hoodie,” you lie, knowing it wasn’t, “and I expect you to personally give it back to me someday.”

 

Sana doesn’t answer, and offers only a sad smile in reply.

 

“Have a safe flight tomorrow,” she says, although her words are already heavy with sadness, her tone wavering. You both knew that the next few moments might be the last you’d ever see of each other, and the burden of that knowledge weighed heavily on both your minds.

 

“I will. I’ll let you know when we get home.”

 

Sana nods, sadly - her lips quiver slightly, and it is only then that you realize you used the word ‘we’, and that she probably took it to mean that you were speaking with Momo in mind, now that you were a couple.

 

“Sana, I-”

 

“Don’t,” she interrupts, holding up a hand, as if to physically stop you from speaking further. Her hand, her small, thin hand, wavers slightly, as though she were struggling to keep it in the air without shaking. After a second she gives up, and drops her hand for fear of betraying the fact that she was just barely keeping it together.

 

“I’d rather we left on good terms,” she explains, “and without any drama. You don’t have to explain anything. You chose her, not me. I need to accept that.”

 

Sana pauses for a second, as if to gather what little strength and composure she had left. After awhile she looks up at you, her eyes glassy and wet with tears, her sheer will being the only thing keeping them from falling onto porcelain cheeks. She opens her mouth and her next words that escape her lips are just above a whisper:

 

“...I hope she makes you happy.”

 

The English language fails to give voice to your feelings, and you can do nothing but nod softly in reply.

 

“Good night,” she says softly.

 

“ _Oyasumi_ ,” you answer.

 

She holds your gaze for a moment more before she turns, slowly, to face the door. She places a hand upon the knob, and as if it were the most painful thing in the world for her to do, she turns it and opens the door slightly. Her hand stays on the doorknob, frozen there by fear and uncertainty and sadness. You can see that she is gripping the metal knob tightly, as though she were leaning on it for support and letting go of it would cause her to collapse.

 

Sana turns her head slightly, the light from the hallway illuminating her profile against the darkness of your hotel room. The light reflects off the tears that have finally spilled over her cheeks, each one a betrayal of the composure she was trying to exude. Her eyes are sad, but there is a wistfulness in them, as though she were picturing things in her mind’s eye; days and nights filled with you that would never be.

 

“If you’d asked, I would have moved overseas for you,” she says softly, every word painful for you to hear, and even more painful for her to say. There is a soft smile on her beautiful lips, although there is no happiness in it.

 

She lets the silence linger in the air for a moment before continuing.

 

“We would’ve been happy together.”

 

She opens the door fully and walks out into the hallway. You want to say something, want to grab her by the arm and tell her that those things are still possible; but your body fails you, and it is all you could do to lean on the doorframe as she walks away.

 

You watch helplessly as Minatozaki Sana turns the hallway corner and disappears - out of your sight, out of the hotel, and out of your life.

 

\---

 

_Author’s Note: Man, that chapter was heavy. :(_

 

_As always, let me know what you think. I already have an idea of where the next chapter will go, but I’m always open to suggestions. More comments = more motivation to write :)_


	8. Distractions

**Business Trip Pt 8 - Distractions**

“...This is the authorization form from Legal giving Miyoui Mina and her team access to our legal records regarding the acquisition of Seolhyun’s company,” Park Choa says as she slides the sheet of official-looking paper in front of you. There is writing on the letter, but your eyes barely register the ink, looking only for the flat horizontal line where you scribble something that vaguely resembles your signature.

 

“This is the authorization form IT needs to set up Mina and her staff with workstations and provide them with network access,” she continues, retrieving the signed paper and replacing it with another one.

 

Another sheet, another line, another scribble.

 

“This is the authorization form Finance needs to pay for their flights over here, their accommodations, et cetera.”

 

Another sheet, another line, another scribble.

 

“This is the authorization form Security needs to set them up with passcards, assign them parking spots, et cetera.”

 

Another sheet, another line, another scribble.

 

“This is the authorization form authorizing your beautiful, kind, intelligent, and altogether flawless executive assistant, Park Choa, to buy herself whatever she wants using the company credit card, which, I might add, possesses no credit limit.”

 

Another sheet, another line, another-

 

“Wait, what?” you say, even as your pen is mid-signature. You look down and notice that the sheet you are signing happens to be a takeout menu from the downstairs coffee and sandwich shop.

 

Choa giggles as you finally realize what she has done. She snatches the menu from beneath your hand and makes a show of inspecting your signature.

 

“Thank you. I will now take this legally binding document and treat myself to a brand new Lamborghini courtesy of my boss and the company. I think one in black will do nicely.”

 

The brightness of her smile pierces the dark cloud hanging over your head somewhat, but only for a second. Soon enough, the clouds close up, and the temporary relief provided by her teasing disappears. As your executive assistant you spent more time in contact with Choa during your work hours than anyone else - she had a keen sense of your moods, and she knew pretty much exactly how you felt at all times, sometimes perhaps a little better than you yourself did.

 

“You’ve been a mess since we got back from Seoul,” Choa says, her tone that of a concerned friend, “let me guess - things didn’t go well with Sana?”

 

She was right, although it pained you to admit it.

 

Two weeks have passed since that fateful night in your hotel room. The passing of time did little to lessen the sting Sana’s departure - or more precisely, her final words to you - left on your heart, and while you knew that it was probably for the best that you went your separate ways, that knowledge did little to ease your mind.

 

For her part, Momo was fully supportive of you, which you were thankful for. She insisted that everything that happened between you and Sana was for the best, and that it was good you both had one final night together to say goodbye. You left out the details of your final conversation with Sana, however, telling Momo that she had left before you both fell asleep, and that your parting was cordial - a necessary lie borne out of consideration for your new girlfriend, but still a lie nonetheless.

 

The next two weeks were a bit of a blur as you returned to the office and buried yourself in work to keep from thinking too much about the Japanese girl that was now thousands of miles away from you. But work could only do so much, and the gloom that you had pushed to the back of your mind finally found room to pervade the rest of your life.

 

“I’m sorry, Choa,” you say finally, “you’re right, I’ve been out of it the past couple of days. I’m just a little tired, that’s all.”

 

“Understandable. It’s been a hectic month, what with this acquisition and all. You want me to grab you a coffee or something? Or maybe you should take the rest of the day off and grab some sleep…”

 

“Thanks,” you reply, thankful once again to have such a thoughtful colleague and friend, “but I’ll be okay.”

 

Choa nods, although you know her facial expressions well enough to know that she wasn’t satisfied with your explanation.

 

“You didn’t answer the question.”

 

“What?”

 

“This little ‘rut’ of yours - is it because things didn’t go well with Sana?”

 

You sigh. Curse Choa, and her need to care for you. Damn her for being such a good friend.

 

“No, things didn’t go well,” you say, admitting defeat. A part of you realizes maybe it was best that you tell someone aside from Momo what happened that night. Perhaps it would help you get over it quicker.

 

“I’m all ears,” Choa says, dropping the stack of authorization papers she was cradling in one arm onto your desk and pulling up a seat in front of your desk.

 

“She came over, and one thing led to another,” you say as Choa nods in understanding, “when I woke up the next day, she was getting ready to leave.”

 

“And?”

 

“She… said some things that have kind of messed me up.”

 

“What kind of things?”

 

You sigh, your gaze wandering out the window at the city buildings, hoping to find some comfort amidst the concrete, glass and steel, but finding none.

 

“She said she was willing to move over here just to be with me, if I’d wanted her to. She said we would’ve been happy together.”

 

Choa nods her head a little more deeply as she starts to make sense of what happened.

 

“...and what she said has you re-thinking your decision to start a relationship with Momo,” she says, finishing your thought for you.

 

“Well, no,” you say, eager to ensure Choa understood you correctly, “I’m perfectly happy with Momo. What happened in Seoul really helped me understand she’s what I’ve wanted all along. It’s just…”

 

“...it’s just?”

 

“I don’t know, Choa. I don’t know why I’m feeling like this. Maybe it’s guilt over breaking this girl’s heart. I’m happy with Momo, but you’re right - maybe a part of me will always wonder what would’ve happened if-”

 

“There’s your fucking mistake.”

 

The profanity coming out of Choa’s mouth interrupts your thoughts as she continues, her round, cute face suddenly deadly serious.

 

“Never ask yourself ‘what if.’ It’s a pointless exercise. The point is, you chose who you chose. Nothing else matters. You can’t go back and ask yourself what would’ve happened if you’d chosen Sana, because you fucking didn’t. You need to get over it, and she does too, so she can move on with her life and you can concentrate on your new girlfriend without the spectre of some other girl hanging over your fucking relationship.”

 

There is a quiet pause.

 

“...excuse my French,” she says, an unnecessary apology for her language.

 

Despite yourself, and the straightforwardness of Choa’s statements, you find a smile appear on your lips. She was right. She always was. To ask yourself ‘what if’ was worse than useless - it was actually hurtful, both to your own mood and your relationship with Momo. What happened between you and Sana was done, and it was time to move on.

 

“You’re right,” you say softly, “You’re always right. I guess I just needed to hear it from someone.”

 

A look of smug satisfaction appears over Choa’s face, but you know she only wants the best for you; she always has. She takes a moment to herself and she tilts her head somewhat, as if she is considering something. After a second, she leans over the desk slightly and speaks, her voice soft and suddenly different in tone.

 

“Maybe we can… do something to ease your mind, _sir?_ ”

 

Choa’s offer brings a smile to your face, and you find yourself thanking whatever powers that be for the umpteenth time that she was in your life. Perhaps a short session with Choa could do well to ease your mind, if even for a little while.

 

“That sounds like a-”

 

A knock on your door interrupts your sentence, and Choa lets a disappointed sigh escape her lips as she rises from her seat to answer the door.

 

“We’ll continue this later, _sir_ ,” she says with a hand on the doorknob. She gives you a sly wink before opening the door.

 

In the doorway is Miyoui Mina, a bright smile upon her elegant features.

 

“Hello,” she says with a wave, greeting the older woman at the door with a smile. She gazes into the room to find you still at your desk, and she directs that bright, model-caliber smile at you. Choa returns her greeting and welcomes her into your office with her arm in a welcoming gesture, and Mina enters after giving Choa a short bow of thanks.

 

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” Mina says, “I just landed in town and figured I could get a head start on any administrative items in advance of the rest of my team arriving.”

 

“We were just taking care of that,” you answer, “Choa has just completed the paperwork.”

 

“Wonderful,” Mina says, that smile of hers still lighting up the room. You had spent a limited amount of time with Mina when you met in Seoul, but your first impression of her still held up. Everything about her was elegant, graceful, and princess-like, from the way she spoke to her every small movement. Other women were hot, or cute, but Mina was _pretty_ in every sense of the word, her features delicate and well-sculpted. She looked like she belonged in a palace, wearing a flowing ballgown and a tiara.

 

“I’ll give you two some time to catch up,” Choa says with nods to the both of you, “I’ll be outside if you need anything.”

 

Mina returns Choa’s smile, and you notice her gaze linger on the older woman’s ass as she exits the room. You make sure to file that fact away for later.

 

“Mina, please, take a seat,” you say, gesturing to the chair Choa had just vacated.

 

“It’s good to see you again,” the young woman says as she sits down, “I hope you enjoyed your time in Seoul.”

 

“I did, thanks.”

 

Mina’s expression changes slightly.

 

“I hope everything went well with Sana.”

 

You are surprised by her forwardness, but you suppose at some point Momo had filled her in.

 

“It was difficult, but it’s over and done with now.”

 

Mina nods softly in understanding, a sad smile on her lips.

 

“Anyway,” you say, eager to change the subject, “I trust Momo has told you about me and her?”

 

“She has. And I’m happy for the both of you,” Mina says, her smile regaining some of its brightness, “she’s a wonderful girl.”

 

“She is. I trust that our relationship won’t have any impact on our professional relationship with you.”

 

“Of course not. We’re all adults here.”

 

“Good,” you answer, receiving a smile from the young woman in return. Mina seemed genuine in her insistence that her past with Momo wouldn’t affect things, and you were willing to take her at her word. You didn’t know her very well, but it seemed like beneath the proper and ladylike exterior was a genuinely nice person.

 

“You’re a lucky guy, spending time around all these beautiful women,” Mina says.

 

“I guess so. What can I say, I love my job.”

 

“Good thing Momo doesn’t mind that you’re surrounded by women. In fact, if I recall correctly from when we dated, I think she gets off on it.”

 

Mina’s forthrightness surprises you once again, and you are intrigued by what might lie beneath the princess’s ladylike shell.

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Yes. I remember her getting pretty turned on by knowing I was sleeping with other people. She must love hearing all about the _afternoon briefings_ you have with Choa.”

 

You let a smile appear on your lips. This woman was full of surprises; this was not at all where you had expected this conversation to lead. You decide to play dumb a little further, just to see how far she would take it.

 

“Afternoon briefings? I’m not sure I follow, Mina.”

 

Mina lets out a short chuckle. “Don’t act like if I hadn’t interrupted you,” she says, “you wouldn’t be pounding away at Choa while she was bent over this desk. Or maybe you didn’t want to do all that work, and would’ve settled for having her suck your dick?”

 

Her tone remains businesslike, though she were discussing a legal matter instead of the sexual relationship you had with your executive assistant. Only the sly, fox-like smile on her lips betrays the content of her words.

 

“Don’t get me wrong,” she continues with that same smile, “I’m not judging. In fact, I think maybe you should bring her back in here so you’ll have a story to tell Momo tonight.”

 

You return her smile with an equally suggestive smirk of your own. You find yourself thanking whatever gods there were for what was about to happen - not even ten minutes ago you were in a gloomy state of mind, and now you were minutes away from sex, possibly with two gorgeous women. What did you do to deserve this?

 

You reach forward on your desk to your phone, and press the button for Choa’s line.

 

“Choa, can you come in for a bit?”

 

“Be right there,” is the quick reply, and within seconds Choa has re-entered the office, closing the door behind her and approaching your desk with a bright, “ready to help in some business matter” look on her face.

 

“How can I help?”

 

You have your eyes locked on Mina, and she is returning your gaze, a look of mischief on her lips. She bites her lip with her upper teeth, and you struggle to maintain your composure. Even the way she bit her lip was sly, seductive, sultry - she found a way to make such a sexy action seem classy.

 

“Mina would like to… _join our afternoon meeting.”_

 

A look of surprise washes over Choa’s features, but she tries her best to maintain her composure, in case she has misunderstood anything.

 

“Is that… so,” she says, glancing at Mina. You find, much to your satisfaction, that Mina has turned her gaze upon Choa, eyeing her from toe to head, in much the same way a predator might gaze upon a piece of meat.

 

“As legal counsel for the upcoming acquisition, I think I’d like to _observe_ this particular session, Choa,” she says, her tone slightly wavering and hinting at her arousal, “ to ensure _compliance_ with all legal rules and regulations.”

 

“I’d be happy to… _comply_ in whatever way is needed… _ma’am._ ”

 

Mina rises from her seat and approaches Choa, her eyes finding and capturing the older woman’s gaze. Mina’s hand rises to Choa’s cheek, and she caresses the older woman’s cheek softly. Choa has turned bright red, her features flushed at this sudden turn of events. Not even one minute ago she was sitting at her desk, and now here she was, her face being caressed by one of the prettiest women she had ever met.

 

Wasting no more time, Mina brings the older woman in towards her, and their lips press together gently as Mina steps towards Choa, the hand on her cheek playing idly with the older woman’s hair as the two women engage in a passionate kiss. It is not necessarily a lustful kiss - just a passionate and slow one; Mina reminds you, almost, of a diner sampling a vintage of wine for the first time. Satisfying her desire for now, Mina breaks the kiss and stares intently into the blonde woman’s eyes.

 

“For starters, I don’t think your clothing is quite up to legal spec,” Mina says to her, delighting in the flushed, breathless look on the older woman’s face, “we should do something about it.”

 

Choa is wearing a loose blue dress with buttons on the upper half, cinched at the waist with a black string belt. With her index finger and thumb, Mina reaches for the first button of the top half of the dress - with delicate fingers she begins to undo the buttons, until the top half of the dress is hanging loosely around the older woman’s shoulders, the open top half providing a delicious glimpse into the pale skin between Choa’s breasts.

 

Mina wastes no time - with that sly, devious look still on her lips, she brings her hands to Choa’s shoulders and draws the top half of the dress down, leaving the older woman topless.

 

“No bra, Miss Park?” Mina asks, her tone businesslike.

 

“No, ma’am,” Choa answers, her face flushed a deep shade of red - you’re familiar with that look, and you knew she was just as turned on by this turn of events as you were.

 

“Why not?”

 

“I… want to facilitate my interactions with my _boss_ during our meetings,” Choa says, tearing her eyes away from Mina’s penetrating gaze to glance at you. You admire Choa’s breasts for a few delicious seconds, and notice her nipples have hardened to stiff peaks atop her round, soft mounds.

 

Mina stands in front of the topless woman for a few long seconds, bringing her arm around her body and a finger to her lips as though she were contemplating a work of art in a museum instead of a topless woman. She taps her index finger on her mouth. She bites her lip again, the tiny gesture infinitely arousing.

 

The young lawyer takes a step towards Choa, and slides her right hand down Choa’s hip, her fingertip tracing a path to the front of Choa’s thigh and the hem of her dress. Then, slowly, she brings her index finger up the inside of Choa’s leg, until it is between her thighs. Choa lets a loud gasp escape her mouth, and her eyes roll back in her sockets as her eyelids shut, a look of sudden, unexpected pleasure washing over her.

 

“No panties either,” Mina says, turning that predatory gaze of hers onto you, her hand still trapped between Choa’s thighs; you notice the muscles of Mina’s forearms working, and assume she is sliding her index finger up and down Choa’s lips.

 

Choa’s mouth is a wide open “O”, and her eyes have shut tight as her breathing quickens. Involuntarily, Choa brings her hands to Mina’s upper arms in an attempt to stabilize herself. Whatever Mina was doing between her legs, it was working wonders on the blonde’s body.

 

For a long minute, Mina and Choa remain standing in front of you, Mina’s right hand working between Choa’s legs as the older woman’s gasps turn into soft, long moans of pleasure, her left hand tenderly caressing the blonde’s hair. At one point Mina twists her forearm, and Choa’s entire body shudders - you can only assume she has penetrated the older woman with a finger or two. Your shaft, long since hardened, strains against your pants, and it takes every fibre of control to keep from standing up and joining the two women in their erotic embrace.

 

As if reading your mind, Mina glances at you from over Choa’s shoulder, that ridiculously hot stare boring into your yours. Mina plants a soft kiss on Choa’s cheek, before bringing her mouth to her ear.

 

“I think your boss needs some attention too, Choa,” Mina whispers, her words barely loud enough for you to hear.

 

“Ye...Yes, ma’am,” Choa manages to say, letting out a long, sultry gasp as Mina finally withdraws her hand from between her legs. The office light glistens on Mina’s long, slender fingers, and you watch as she brings it to her mouth to lick it off, just another one of the effortlessly arousing actions she has done this afternoon. Sexiness came so naturally to the young woman, as though it were second nature, always lurking just beneath her classy, demure exterior.

 

“Unbutton his pants. Suck his dick.”

 

“Yes ma’am.”

 

Choa turns, her face drunk with lust and need, and within moments she is on her knees in front of you, her fingers working furiously to undo your belt, unzip your pants, and free your cock. Mina, meanwhile, has hopped onto your desk, crossing her long, slim legs as she continues to lick Choa’s juices from her fingers, looking more like a high-class diner sampling some equally high-class dessert.

 

You are still watching Mina as Choa’s warm, wet mouth engulfs your hard shaft and the eager woman between your legs begins to suck you in and out. Mina mirrors Choa’s action with her wet finger, sliding the long digit in and out of her tightly pursed lips. This woman knew what she was doing. She was dangerous.

 

You tear your gaze from the sultry young lawyer on your desk to focus on the woman bobbing her head between your legs, her blond hair moving slowly and carefully up and down as she takes you in and out of her mouth. Choa had had many months to find out exactly what you wanted when you were in her mouth, knew exactly where to slide her tongue and how hard, and you combined with Mina’s ridiculously hot display, the pleasure was building a little faster than you were used to.

 

You wouldn’t be content with just head. After all the sexual tension, not to mention all the emotional baggage you were carrying from Seoul, you needed to fuck Choa - you _needed_ to be inside her, if only to find some release from all the stress on your shoulders.

 

“It’s time to… move to the next phase of this meeting, don’t you think, Mina?” you say.

 

A look of sly satisfaction appears on Mina’s face. Between your legs, your cock slips out from   
Choa’s lips, wet with her saliva.

 

“I agree. Choa, ride his dick. Take it from behind.”

 

“Yes ma’am,” Choa says, her tone obedient, her actions immediate, every fibre of her being held in lusty thrall to the demands of the two other people in the room. Before you know it, she has risen from between your legs and turned around, bringing both hands to the hem of her skirt and raising it, bending slightly so her naked, round ass is hovering above your shaft. Tucking the hem of her skirt into one armpit to keep it up, she braces herself on your knees as you grasp the base of your shaft, lining it up with her entrance. You can feel the heat coming from her pussy on the head of your cock, and it is intoxicating.

 

“Do it, Choa,” Mina says, her tone slightly more aroused now, her businesslike facade slipping ever so slightly, “take that cock into your tight little pussy.”

 

Choa obeys almost immediately, Mina’s orders finally giving her permission to find some relief for the need that has been building in her body since Mina’s first kiss. She drops her hips down onto your shaft, impaling herself on your cock. Both of your pairs of eyes close involuntarily at that wondrous feeling of first penetration, as your shaft spears into her wet, hot pussy.

 

There is a new energy, a new lust in Choa that you haven’t seen in awhile, and before you know it she is bouncing up and down on your cock, the presence of the other woman in the room giving her new energy as her thighs and calves work hard to drive her body over and over again on the thick meat between her legs, short, sharp gasps escaping her mouth with every bounce.

 

You savor the look of her slim shoulders and the toned muscles of her naked back as they flex with the movements of her lower body, and wish for a moment that she were turned around so you could watch her soft breasts bounce with every movement - not that you had much to complain about, given the pleasure you were both deriving from your current position.

 

You bring both hands to her slim waist, guiding her movements, driving her down slightly on every downward movement to ensure she was fully impaled as deeply as was possible given your position. She is so wet - Choa had always been amongst the wetter girls you regularly slept with, but she was on a whole new level today - you’d probably need to clean up a mess from your pants after this was over.

 

Mina has leaned forward slightly, an elbow resting on her crossed knees and holding her chin up, striking a pose that wouldn’t be out of place at a museum or art gallery. She is observing the lewd, sexual display in front of her with a certain detached amusement, as though she were watching a chef cook or an artist paint. Minutes pass as Choa bounces up and down on your cock, riding you passionately - but Mina’s expression changes only slightly; she may as well have been reading a book.

 

“Do you like this, Choa? Do you like being fucked by your boss? Do you like being a _fucktoy_?”

 

“Yes!” Choa answers, almost immediately, the word almost a shout, “I love it! I love when he uses me! I love being a fucktoy for him to fuck whenever and however he wants!!”

 

You grunt as Choa slams her body down especially hard on your cock, sending a spike of pleasure coursing through your spine. You let your head roll back, the pleasure erupting from your shaft as it impales her tight pussy over and over again.

 

Choa is nearing orgasm - you had fucked her almost every weekday in recent memory - you knew when she was close.

 

“Can I… can I cum _sir_?” she asks, as if confirming your thoughts.

 

“What do you think, Mina?... Should she… should Choa cum?” you say, each of the words broken up by the sound of wet flesh impacting against wet flesh.

 

Mina hops from your desk and bends slightly, so that her face is almost level with Choa’s. She brings her right hand to the older woman’s cheek as she bounces up and down on your lap, wiping away a bead of sweat there almost nonchalantly. Suddenly, she bends further and kisses the older woman, this kiss void of the softness of their first kiss - this kiss is lusty, passionate, their tongues almost immediately searching and finding each other. Mina’s hand runs through Choa’s now-messy hair, gripping the back of her skull and pressing it against hers as though she were trying to get her tongue as deep as possible inside the older woman’s mouth.

 

Eventually, Mina breaks the kiss. All this time, Choa has been pumping her lower body up and down on your shaft, and this, combined with watching the two women make out practically on your lap, has driven you close to the edge.

 

“I might… have to end this meeting early,” you admit, somewhat embarrassingly.

 

Mina smirks at you, before licking her lips clean of Choa’s saliva.

 

“I guess you better cum quick, Choa, before your boss does. Can you do that for us? Are you gonna cum for us, like a good little fucktoy?”

 

“Y-Yes! I…I’m gonna cum! So hard! I… I... I’m cumming!”

 

Choa’s body goes taut and rigid as she finally reaches orgasm, her body wracked into stiffness with pleasure as she cums on your shaft, somehow finding the energy to slam her body down one last time on your hips, burying your cock into her pussy as she cums. Being fully buried inside her, you are able to feel every inch of her pussy as it contracts tightly around you, her muscles rippling in pleasure around your shaft.

 

The pleasure is almost overbearing, but you somehow find the strength of will to hold on. Eventually, Choa winds down from orgasm, her head hanging down between her shoulders as fatigue finally begins to set in.

 

Mina catches her drooping head, however, holding up the older woman’s head with a finger on her chin until they are eye level once more.

 

“Uh-uh,” Mina says, that fox-like smile once again on her well-sculpted features, “You’re not allowed to rest just yet. Your boss still hasn’t cum. What kind of a fucktoy would you be, if you don’t make the person using you cum?”

 

“Of… of course, ma’am,” Choa manages to say despite her fatigue as she turns to look over her shoulder at you,  “Will you cum in me, please, _sir?_ ”

 

“You heard her,” Mina says, “cum in her. Fill that pussy with cum.”

 

As if on cue, Choa starts to move her lower body again, grinding deliciously against your groin at first before raising her hips and starting to drive your cock in and out of her body. She leans backward against you, holding herself up with her arms on the armrests of your chair. You take the opportunity to reach around her body to her soft, warm breasts, finally able to squeeze the full mounds and play with her hard, stiff nipples.

 

You were already on the brink - now, with Choa’s tight pussy drenched with her post-orgasm juices and still pulsating around your shaft, it didn’t take much longer.

 

“Cum in me, please, sir! Cum inside your fucktoy… Fill my pussy with your hot cum! Cum in me!!”

 

Choa’s voice throws you over the edge, as if you didn’t already have one foot over it. Your orgasm washes over your body, one of the strongest you’ve had recently, and your hips tremble as your cock sends stream after stream of hot, warm semen into the welcoming depths of Choa’s pussy.

Your mind erupts in white, and you fall willingly over the edge, allowing yourself, perhaps selfishly, to enjoy every wave and crest of pleasure, seeking, unconsciously, to forget your problems if even for a moment.

 

Eventually, the pleasure subsides and is replaced with a heavy fatigue, and you are dimly aware of Choa wiggling on your lap, seeking every last ounce of pleasure. After a minute or so she slowly raises herself off your softening shaft, and you watch with intense interest as a not insignificant stream of semen drips from her open pussy lips, as though your cockhead were a plug keeping it inside her body.

 

On shaky legs, Choa does her best to straighten up, slowly pulling the hem of her dress down for some semblance of decency.

 

“Fuck, that was amazing,” she says, and she half-shuffles, half-stumbles towards the office door. For the second time today, Mina’s eyes are glued to her ass as Choa makes her exit, and you find your gaze joining hers as Choa does her best to hide the thin stream of semen leaking from between her thighs as she heads towards the bathroom to clean up.

 

You rise, a little shakily yourself, from your office chair and do your best to clean yourself up with a handkerchief, before tucking away your weary shaft and zipping up your pants. As you are buckling up your belt, you notice that Mina has hopped off your desk and is making her own way to the office door.

 

“Maybe next time you’ll be a more… active participant, Miss Miyoui.”

 

Mina doesn’t turn around to face you, turning only her head as she replies.

 

“I much prefer women to men,” she says, her tone once again steady and businesslike, “but I guess I could make an exception for special guys.”

 

You smirk to yourself as Mina reaches the door.

 

“Make sure you tell Momo every little juicy detail,” she says, before making her way out of your office.

 

\---

 

 _You say:_ _Leaving the office now. Mina is back in town and came by the office. Had... an interesting meeting with her and Choa._

 

_HiraiMomo says: Did she… enjoy your meetings the same way Choa does? :3_

 

_You say: No, she just wanted to watch Choa and I conduct a meeting. I’ll tell you all about it when I get home._

 

_HiraiMomo says: I better get it as good as Choa did. I’m keeping your bed warm and ready for you… and I might be getting myself ready too. Be ready to fuck when you get home ^^_

 

_You say: :D_

 

As you hop into your car, the only thing on your mind is getting home and throwing yourself into Momo’s waiting arms.

 

What you didn’t know is that upon receiving your text, Momo downed the rest of her glass of wine and sighed heavily to herself, a worried expression on her features as she leaves the empty wine glass on your nightstand. Her eyes are sad as she lays her head on the pillow and tried to stop worrying about whether her boyfriend truly had feelings for her.

 

She tries to keep from glancing at it, but despite herself, she finds her eyes wandering towards your bookshelf, where the source of her doubt is lying: a battery pack, labelled with Minatozaki Sana’s name.

 

\---

 

_A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Hope you all enjoy this early present. Have a safe and merry time with friends and family, and see you all in the new year!_

 

_A quick note regarding requests: I’m sorry I haven’t been able to accommodate most of them. I appreciate them and I’ll try my best to accommodate them - if they work with the story and I’m a fan of the idol being requested. I’ve realized that I want to write a story with the idols I’m personally into, so my apologies if I don’t include your requests. I also don’t want to introduce too many new characters into the storyline. You can still request certain idols, just know that I won’t necessarily include them into the story unless I’m really into them too. :)_

 

_A big thank you to everyone who has supported this story and left comments. When I started it was just a way for me to get all my stories out there on the net. I wasn’t expecting it to take off like it did. Thank you all for your support! Please keep leaving comments, they’re my main motivation to continue this story. Cheers! :)_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments (especially comments) inspire me to write more. :)


End file.
